Harmony Cat
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: What happens if Hermione, after taking the Polyuice Potion, could not change completely back to normal? I have a beta. He has not gotten to this yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Reasons for a Tail

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Hermione thought over what Harry, Ron and she had tried during the winter break, where had she gone wrong. She kept thinking about the Polyjuice Potion. Sure it had been a good idea, but it did not do them any good since Draco was not the Heir of Slytherin and it also almost led to them being caught. She sigh, thinking back to how her part of the potion had gone wrong and turned her partially into a cat, a 'neko' to be precise.

According to Madam Pomfrey, she would have changed back to normal, but for some reason, her tail, ears, nails, teeth, and eyes, that were at least brown again, had not changed back. In fact they should have changed back about four days ago, so it was puzzling as to why they had remained unchanged. She kept thinking about this as Harry walked into the room.

"Hi, Harry... Did you bring my home work for today?" She said, as she noticed him sit down by her.

"Hi, and No, I haven't, It isn't even lunchtime yet, after all," He said, with a look.

"But I need to keep with my work..." She tried, but Harry just looked at her, and said, "I think your condition is more important than any homework you may have at the moment..."

"No, it's not, besides, they don't stop me from doing homework, now, do they?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Harry, seeing that he was going to lose this fight, gave it up for another time, asking, "So, any news on when you are going to get out of here?"

"No..." She said, looking a little worried as she looked at Harry. He just nodded, knowing that there was little he could do for her, besides being with her, changed the subject.

"What has Madam Pomfrey decided to do?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, and looked at the wall. "She's not sure... Last night, after she gave me my potions to try help me change back to normal, she started doing some tests on me, and then went into her office, and hasn't come out except two times that I can remember. First time, I think was to get a book from the library, and the second was to take a sample of my blood..." She said, clearly worried now.

Harry saw this and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, saying, reassuringly, "I am sure you will be okay, Madam Pomfrey has not failed yet and I am sure she will not start now."

Hermione smiled at this, replied with a fairly cheerful, "Thanks Harry."

They both fell into silence as they heard the door of the ward open, and Madame Pomfrey come out looking, for the first time they had ever seen, actually worried. "How is Hermione?" asked Harry, seeing her look.

She didn't answer right away, only taking out her wand, before waving it over Hermione a few times, muttering some spells. When she stopped, she sighed and looked from Hermione to Harry and back again.

"I am not sure how it happened or what to do about it but... I cannot remove your cat traits... for some reason they are now completely part of you... not even transfiguration will work on getting rid of them." Madame Pomfrey said, for Hermione to do the one thing that almost anyone would have probably done right then.

"WHAT!" She yelled, her voice full of fear and shock. Harry just sat there trying to believe what he had just heard. The nurse looked at them with a sad face as Hermione tried to rationalize it. "But that isn't possible... Is it? It never was in any book I looked up... But, then again, there wasn't a lot I could find... and most people would listen to the warning... But still... there was a cure, I was taking it so... I should have changed back, so why didn't I?" She babbled, trying to not lose it.

Harry, seeing Hermione was going to panic, or worse, hugged her. Doing this, shocked Hermione a little bit, but it was enough to start to calm her down. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey just watched as Hermione calmed down, still trying to figure out why she was stuck with her new feline nature.

The best thing she could think of was that, somehow, Hermione's own magic had accepted her new parts and made them truly part of her, rather than just something given to her temporarily by a potion.

She thought over what Harry and Ron said when they had brought Hermione in... That they had messed up a potion and Hermione had been caught in the blast when the potion exploded. She did not believe them, so then had, with some work got the real answer, as to what had really happened.

This kind of thing, with Polyjuice Potion, was not common, the last time she checked it had not happened in over at least 30 years. It had been a 7th year who had been doing a report on the potion, but instead of adding the hair of his partner, A student in his year, he had somehow got a hair from Fang, Hagrid's new pet, and ended up changing much like Hermione had, but changed back to normal after a stay in the hospital wing; What had made this time so different?

Harry had been able to calm Hermione down for a little bit, so he looked over at Madam Pomfrey, asking "Is there nothing at all you can do?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, as a thought hit her, "There is one last thing, but I am not sure if it will be of much help."

She waved her wand over Hermione once again, muttering some more words, making Hermione glow a light green color then she ended the spell.

"What was that spell?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey, who thought a little bit before replying.

"It is a spell that tests for if a potion is still affecting a person, and how long it will last. There are 4 colors that could show up. Red means no potion affects on a person; Yellow means that a person still has a month left being affecting by it, Blue is that they have about a year left for the potion to affect them..."

Hermione listened to this and asked, feeling scared, "And what about Green?"

"It means that the potion will be affecting you for at least two years if not longer..."

Hermione just sat in shock again hugging Harry close to her as the nurse continued "...If I am not mistaken, it looks like your own magic has made them part of you, and so in order to keep them, it somehow renews the potion's affects... meaning there is truly nothing I can do..."

Hermione thought over this, as she tried to think of a way to look normal again. "What about severing them... or changing my shape completely, then changing me back to normal... or stopping the potions effects?" She tried, looking at the nurse for some form of hope.

"It would not work since your own magic keeps the potion renewing, so no matter what we do, you would grow back your cat traits... as for stopping the potion's effects, it would not work since those potions you were already taking should have done that..." Pomfrey said, tiredly, "As I said before, in short, there is nothing I can do... At worst, you could be stuck like this for life..."

Hermione could not believe her ears; everything about her life that she knew for sure, was most likely about to end. Her whole life had just changed and she was now part cat for life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
Plans

Madam Pomfrey thought over what she had just said to Hermione, sure she could have lied and say there was a chance but she was never one to give any false hope. She sighed again at what had happened and what had caused this. Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's plan she had to agree was a semi-good plan even if it did not work out. In fact it was the reason for the that they had tried to do what they did was the reason that she had not called Professor McGonagall and had her deal with punishing them... that and she felt that Hermione's being stuck changing back to normal was more than enough of a punishment.

Now she realized that she would have to call McGonagall and tell her everything that happened... she walk over to the fire place in her office and throw some green powder into it call out "McGonagall" and stuck her head in to see a cat on the desk in the room falling asleep.

McGonagall had been hoping for a day off since it was Friday and there were no more classes for her. She had just got around to getting some sleep in her cat from, when she heard a pop near the fire place. Getting off the desk and changing back to normal she looked at the fire place and saw Madam Pomfrey's head sticking out of it. "How may I help you this afternoon?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey's gave her a worried look for a second before saying "I need you to come down to the hospital wing right now if you have the time."

McGonagall seeing the look asked, "What happened for you to need me so urgently?"

"It's better you see for yourself rather than me tell you right now," said Madam Pomfrey before she pulled her head back letting the fire die back down to normal.

McGonagall, not really sure how to react to that, decided that since she had nothing pressing to do and the fact that Poppy was worried she would head to over to the hospital wing right away and see what had her worried. She walked quickly down the hall and over to the hospital and entered the wing to see Pomfrey waiting for her. Looking around she saw that only one area closed off and to her knowledge the only student that was here right now was Hermione. "What happened that you needed me so fast?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her friend for a moment before bringing her to where she could see around the curtains. McGonagall stopped in her tracks when she saw the ears and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Good gracious! What happened to her?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione and Harry and decided to deal with this and give them some more time to get used to this. "Come. Let's give them some peace for now." With that, she walked away so that they could talk without being heard before turning back to McGonagall. "I will tell you what I know, and please do not say anything until I am done." Taking a deep breath she started with beginning telling McGonagall all that Harry and Ron had told her. As she got to the end of the story she saw McGonagall look at Hermione with worry and disappointment.

"So her magic will not let the potion end and the potion is keeping her like this?"

"That is the best answer I have for what is going on because no matter what I have tried I can't get rid of them."

McGonagall looked at Hermione again, "So what have you tried to do?"

Madam Pomfrey thought for a little bit then said "I have tried everything short of cutting it off, but even then I have my doubts it would work for longer than day or so. Even if it did not grow back I am sure it would have the same affect on her mind as most people who lost a limb. "

McGonagall nodded at this now deep in thought before speaking "We will have to take this slowly on how we get her back into the school. As for their punishment, Miss Granger will not be punished since she is dealing with something worse than anything we could do. Now for Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, I think 2 week of detentions should be sufficient. I will not take house point this time since they were working in the best interest of the school that and they brewed a potion well beyond a Second year's level."

Pomfrey nodded at this since it was not really her place to deal out punishment, but she did decide that Harry could get a little help since he had been there for Hermione the most whereas Ron had only been around it seemed to ask about help with his homework rather than how she was doing. "May I take Harry for his detention?"

"May I ask why?"

"Because Harry, unlike Mister Weasley, has done what he can to help Hermione and is the only person besides us that knows what is going on."

McGonagall considered Pomfrey's request and reasoning. "You do have a point there, so I will let you take Potter's detentions. In the mean time, what do you suggest we do for Miss Granger?"

Thinking about what they would need to do, she replied "I will need to give Hermione a full physical to make sure there are no other changes that we're not yet aware of, and so that I can update her records in case of any future changes. Afterward, I don't foresee any medical reasons to keep her confined to the wing, she will be free to return to her classes tomorrow. As for her changes, I just don't know yet."

"Very well, I'll bring it up with Filius and see if we can't come up with something." McGonagall then headed back over to Hermione and Harry, who looked up as she got closer. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before saying "We have decide for the time being what is going to happen. First your punishments, Hermione you will not be punished any further because of what happened to you." Hermione nodded sadly "Mr. Potter, you will be serving two weeks of detentions with Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Weasley will be spending his time with me."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face for an instant before he nodded his head.

"I will not be taking any points this time, only because you did do this for the right reasons and you successfully brewed a potion that most 4th years would never even think to attempt." After she said that it was very hard for her to not smile seeing both Harry and Hermione's faces at hearing her final words.

Madam Pomfrey giggled a little at this then came over. "Okay dears, I need to give you a physical. That means you, Harry, must leave for a little bit"

Harry gave her a blank look and asked "Why? Don't you use magic to do that?"

"Normally, yes, but with something like this I'd rather be thorough, and it is better if we do not use magic unless we need to see how her magic core is part of her change." With that she lead him out of the closed off area and told him that he probably should get some food while they were doing the physical and to come back in about an hour. "Okay dear, let's see what all has been done to you," she said to Hermione once she had returned.

Harry, seeing that was a good idea since he was not going to be able to be with her for a while, went down to the Great Hall where he saw Ron already eating. Heading over to him he sat down, but before he could say anything Ron spoke to him "Where's Hermione? I thought she'd have been out of the hospital wing by now."

"The potion was stronger than Madam Pomfrey thought it will be a while before she's OK." Harry said filling up his plate with some food.

Ron gave him a worried look "That's not good. What happens if it affects us? We could get caught and thrown out; I don't want to deal with my mom if that happens."

Harry nodded knowing that from what he had seem from Ron's mom in time he had met her. "I asked Madam Pomfrey and she said the potion, if brewed correctly, never has any lasting affects, so we are just fine."

Ron nodded at this, a little less worried but still worried, not at the reason Hermione was stuck in the Hospital Wing but that she was there. He knew that he never really studied for school or did his homework, and as such his grades were falling fast without her to check it or him to copy off her when he could. Either way if he couldn't find a way to get his grades up soon he would fail his classes and get held back. Not that he really cared, but if that happened he would end up dead because of his mother. But he was not going to let Harry know this. "Yeah you are right. So has Madam Pomfrey figured out a reason for why she is still stuck like that?"

Harry debated about telling Ron about the punishment they were going to receive but decide against it for the time being feeling it was not his place to tell. That, and he did not want it to be publicly known why they were being punished if he could help it.

Harry took a few more bites so he would have some time to think "She thinks that Hermione's own magic is keeping the potion working longer than normal."

"What do you mean by that?"

Harry sighed, surely Ron understood what that meant "Well in short, her own magic is making the changes last longer than they normally would. Meaning those potions Madam Pomfrey has been giving her are having a lot less of an affect then they should be."

"Oh! I get what you are saying now," Ron said nodding absently, and then eating what was left of his food. "Hey! Want to have a chess match before we go to our next class?"

Harry shook his head "No, I'm heading back up to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione before I head to class."

"Fine, suit yourself." With that Ron walked out of the great hall up the dorms.

Harry just shook his head and then finished up what was left of his lunch before heading back up the Hospital Wing where he found Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking to each other. As he walked up they called him over.

"We have just finished with Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. So if you would like to talk with her, you may do so now," said Pomfrey.

Harry nodded and went to peek in and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed softly petting her new tail. "So what have you found out?" he asked as he sat down by her.

Hermione did not answer right away. "Over all my body is mostly the same as before, other than the obvious things like my eyes, ears, teeth, nails, and tail. Not much has changed well other then my tongue is now grooved like a cat's... and I can purr," she mumbled with a slight blush. She knew there a few more changes then that but she was not going to talk about them with Harry, yet.

"That's not so bad, now is it Hermione? After all we can hide all of those traits if we try hard enough." He gave her a big grin, trying to make her feel better. She just nodded at this but Harry did see the tiniest of a smile form her face. "After all, magic can do anything if you try." Hearing this Hermione did smile then looked up as Madam Pomfrey came over. 


	3. Chapter 3

All chapters will be proof read when my beta gets back and reposted

Chapter 3  
The Valentine's day Dairy

A week after Hermione discover this was a neko she was finally able to head back out into the school thanks to some spell on her clothes so her tail would be comfortable and some more on her ears so no one would notice them unless they knew they were there, or if they were very capable of detecting small amount of magic; though she would still stayed in the hospital at night for a while still.

As Ron was walking to breakfast with Harry they spotted Hermione who for the first time since she had drank the potion during Christmas was in the Great Hall eating they quickly sat down by her, "Great to see you here Hermione when did you get out of the hospital "asked Ron as he filled up his plate with food.

" just this morning Ron but I will be still be staying there for a while since Madam Pomfrey want to keep an eye on me for a good while longer for some reason " she said trying to not talk about it a lot.

" I see…" he looked like he was going to ask more before Harry gave him a look that said to drop it "well can you help me with my potions homework when you get a chance without you there to check it I can barely get a good grade in that class right now"

" Ron, really, aren't those notes I helped Harry make for you good enough to get you what you need done in class and besides Harry is getting the same notes and he is passing easily" she said giving a baffled look.

"Well you see I missed place those notes and could not find them at all "he said though in reality he I never really used them because it did not give him the answers just the placed where he needed to look and some information to make his own answer. In the end he had decide it was useless and gave it to Neville who's grades thanks to this had gone up enough to make sure he could pass for a while.

Hermione sighed at this "fine I will help you with your homework then when we are done I… we will make some more notes so you can study again"

Ron made a face at the thought of studying and making notes but he knew better then to complain about it with Hermione around. "Fine "

"Good" she said before going back to eating

After breakfast they went to their class and started discussing what they still needed to find out about the Chamber of Secrets. When they heard from the floor above them and Flitch shouting could just be heard from where they were.

"WHAT? I JUST MOPPED THIS LAST NIGHT AND NOW IT IS LIKE THIS! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW I AM GOING TO DUMBLEDORE "with that they heard a Bang as a door closed somewhere. Deciding to see what he was yelling about, they walked up the rest of the stair and saw the entire floor was flooded, and it seemed to be coming from under the door to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, and from where they where they could her Myrtle crying.

"Think we should go and see what is wrong with her?" asked Harry looking around for any Prefects. Hermione look at him then nodded carefully walking around so she would not get to wet, she had developed a slight dislike for water. Harry followed her and since Ron did not wanting to be left out he followed them in. Looking around they noticed Myrtle had stop crying for now and was floating around sniffing sadly. "What is wrong Myrtle?"

"Who is that, come to throw something else at me"

"Why would we throw something at you? "Asked Hermione.

"Don't ask me, here I am sitting in my u-bend thinking about death and someone decide to throw a book through the top of my head"

Ron not thinking said," how can it hurt you if it goes right through you?"

Harry and Hermione both knew right away this was the Wrong thing to say "OHHH YES LET'S ALL THROW THINGS AT MYRTLE BECAUSE SHE WON'T BE HURT," she was floating towards Ron yelling "10 POINT IF IT GOES THROUGH HER STUMICK 20 IF IT GOES THROUGH HER HEAD!" as she said the location she punch Ron in those spots which while not hurting him made him shiver because how cold her body was.

Harry seeing this was not going to help decide to look around and saw a little book under a sink "Is that what hit you Myrtle?"

Myrtle looked over at it "Yeah… that is it "she said, with a sad sniff before floating off.

Harry walked over to it to pick it up but was stopped by Hermione before he could" Careful Harry you never know what might have been done to it"

Harry nodded a little bit seeing what she meant before picking it up carefully and looking it over. At once he could tell it was a diary, about 52 years old, then opening it up he saw a name for an old book store in Foxhole Road London. "No name on it at all" he said after looking careful through it but still finding nothing.

"You sure? "Asked Hermione and Ron who where now standing behind him

"Yeah take a look at it "He said handing it over to Hermione. She looked at it before casting a spell that, Harry did not recognize, but slowly a name appeared on the front of the book" Tom M. Riddle"

"Hay I know that Name Tom M. Riddle he got a Special Reward for Services to the School 50 years ago" said Ron once the name could easily be read.

"How in the world do you know that" Ask Harry

"Because it was his reward that I had the slug attack all over when I had my dentations with Filth, if you wiped slime of a name for an hour you remember it too." He said with distain. Hermione nodded before taping her wand on some of the different pages of the diary. "What are you doing it with it Hermione" he then asked noticing the taping.

"Well I am seeing if there is anything else written in here after all the Tom might have written something in here"

"So?" Ron said not getting why she cared

"Well he did get a Reward 50 years ago, and the Chamber was open 50 years ago" Harry nodded at what Hermione was saying since he had thought as much once her heard what Ron had said.

"So?" Ron said again still not getting it.

"Oh Ron wake up what if Tom got his reward for caught the person who open the chamber," Ron eye widen as he realized what she meant " this diary could tell us where it is and how to open it, maybe what sort of monster lives in it"

Ron nodded completely understand now and stood watching her try to make the little dairy show any words that it was hiding. "That would explain why someone tried to get rid of it though if it does have any information, after all the person who was doing the attacks this time would not want anyone being able to stop them if they could help it." Harry then look at his watch and jumped, "We better hurry off to class though before we get caught here "at this both Ron and Hermione nodded and they left for their classes that day.

As the rest of the day went on Hermione start to feel normal again though how she was able to sit normal with a tail and not fidget still surprised her a little bit. She also could not figure out anything with the diary it seemed to fight her at every turn and with everything she tried. In the end she decide there was nothing there and gave it to Harry since it seemed to remind him of someone even if he was not sure who just yet.

A few days later as Harry and Hermione watched into the Great Hall, and stopped in a little shock. All the ways were covered in pick hearts and hearted shape confetti was falling slowly from the pale blue sky above them. They walked over and say down next to Ron and asked what was going on before brushing some of the confetti of their food. Before Ron could answer though Gilderoy Lockhart, who was wearing robes to match the decorations, stood up at the staff table and the hall fell quiet.

"Happy Valentine Day's, and may I thank the 62 people who have already sent me cards. Yes I have decide to take the liberty of make this little surprise and the fun does not end here", Waving at the double door everyone on looked and walked about 30 grim looking dwarves he had each of them wearing gold wings and a halo and carrying what looked to be a harp. "My friendly card carrying cupids will be roving around the school today and delivering your cards and massages, also I am sure my colleges will want to join in with this fun too. " Flitwick and McGonagall where both looking like they had just drank a beaker full of skelogrow, while Snape looked like the first person to ask him to, join in, would be force fed poison.

As the day went on the dwarves would enter into classes almost at random to give a card, a massage, or a sing valentines to whoever they needed to regardless of what was going on at the time. This as Harry saw was getting a few getting a few of the teachers quite mad at Lockhart. Hermione was actually though not having a good day with her new senses as she could easily smell the dwarves no matter where they were and this putting her in a bad mode. So when a dwarf came up next to them a little before to give someone a card it looked like she unleash small blasted of magic through her wand and sent the Dwarf flying down the corridor. This action was actually copied by the teachers somewhat when news reached their ears at lunch what had happened. So it seemed for the rest of the day the Dwarves had gave up things during class and instead made a lot of kids late because they all caught them on their way to class. Over all by the end of the day many people were glad to see their beds and know in the morning there would not be problems like this tomorrow.

Harry awoke the next day to sunlight coming in the tower window and got up got dress and went down the stairs to where Hermione was waiting, but as he stepped into the common room he tripped on a roll of parchment that had been left out the night before, Hermione seeing this ran forward to caught him and was able to but not before his school bag fell onto the floor with a crash.

"Thanks Hermione"

"Welcome" she said, helping him stand up before picking up his bag, and handing it to him. Harry looked in it to see if anything was broken and noticed his ink bottle had broke and had let some ink spill onto most of his books and things in the bad. Shaking his head he led the way out of the common room and down the Great Hall. "Harry when I pick up your bag I noticed you still had the diary, may I ask why you do still" she said a little of the way down.

"Well I am not completely sure myself" he said taking it out again. "Just it seems… I don't know, familiar to me, kind of... of like a story I read and want to finish but can never finish it, you get what I mean?" As he said this noticed something very weird about the diary, while very thing else in his bad was covered in ink Tom's Dairy did not have any on it at all. "Hay Hermione I think I just out something about it too"

"What is that" she said looking over at the dairy, her ears twitching a little bit.

"Well all my stuff is cover in ink because of the broken ink bottle… all but the dairy" he said showing her and showing her all the pages which all were completely blank without the faintish traces of ink on them.

"Can I see that for a few seconds" she asked. Harry nodded and handed it over she looked at it very carefully as they walk and sniffed it a few times. "Yeah your right there is no ink on it at all, not even a scent of it either… "

She kept looking at it before putting it away as they entered into the Great Hall. Ron came down to join them and noticed them smiling "what has you too so happy today" he asked

Hermione showed him the dairy" we might have just figure out how it works"

Ron looked at it but did not notice any difference" really… so how do you think it works" Harry explained what had happened with the ink bottle. "I see so you are thinking that if you put ink in it, it will show you it secrets?"

"Maybe, either that or we should write something in it" she said handing it back to Harry for him to keep safe.

"That would make sense too" said Ron filling up his plate with food.

They knew they could not test their idea on the dairy until later when brake came around. But as faint would have it their first class was canceled thanks to the fact the dwarves had got mad at Lockhart for not paying them for what they felt they earned, and the other teachers did not really want to help him out and ended say it was his job to teach about things like this there for he should be able to deal with the dwarves on his own. It turned out he did not pay them till the end of the day. So with the first class of the Day cancel they went back to the common room to work on the dairy.

Back in the common room they choose a corner of the room where no one was at the moment and sat down as Harry brought out the diary and a new bottle of ink for Hermione to use while he cleaned off his books of the ink spill from earlier.

Opening the dairy up she looked with Ron through them again to try and find any trace of ink on the different pages but still they could find none. Seeing this Hermione took one of her quills and filling it up with ink dropped a small blot of ink onto the page, at first nothing seemed to happen then without warning the ink seemed to sink into the page. Smiling Hermione wrote down 'My name is Chuck Jones' feeling it would be a bad idea to give out her real name just yet. Harry noticing this smiled, though Ron was giving her a weird look.

Then slowly forming back on the page in her ink came words she had not written.

'Hello Chuck Jones my name is Tom Riddle'


	4. Chapter 4

All chapters will be proof read when my beta gets back and reposted

Chapter 4

Memories and Attacks

Harry, Hermione and Ron where all looking at the dairy in shock as more words appeared below the first set of words ' How did you come by my dairy ' these words started to disappear but not before Hermione started to write back.

' Someone tried to flush it down a toilet '

' It is luck then that I decide to preserve my memories in more lasting ways then ink since I knew there would be those who would not want this dairy read. '

' What do you mean? '

' I mean in this dairy I kept a records of all that happened when a place in the School of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during my stay there… normally yes, that would not be a bad thing, but during my 5th year a place in the school called the Chamber of Secret was opened and the monster within it was release attacking the students before finally killing one. I after some work found the person who was responsible for the attacks, caught him and later he was expelled, but I knew it could happen again since the monster was not killed. ' his writing had started to become more untidy.

' I tried to get the headmaster of the time to listen but being ashamed that such a thing had happened told me to keep my mouth shut and gave me a trophy for my trouble ' there was a pause in the writing almost as if he sigh ' so in order to make sure if something like this happened again I made this dairy someone hopefully would write in it and I could help them stop the beast for good '

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other while Ron had his mouth hanging wide open. "So that is what happened, no wonder we cannot find a lot about it, it has been cover up so it was like it never happen." Said Harry

"It would make sense after all Hogwarts even if it has it problems, something like that would have cause a large drop in the amount of students." Hermione said before writing in the dairy again. ' Well what you feared is happening again the chamber has been opened again and no one can tell who it is, who was it last time '

' I can show you if you like, you don't have to take my word for it, I show you the memory of the night when I caught him '

Hermione look at the dairy then at Harry, "Do you think I should? "

Harry nodded, "Yeah I think so but I am going with you to be safe, though I do wonder how he is going to show us"

While they were talking and writing Ron mind was running at full speed realizing this book had almost a brain, while he did think the book would be able to help he was having a bad since of foreboding right now. He stopped thinking about that suddenly when both Harry and Hermione were sucked into the Dairy, at that he jumped back in shock, unfortunately for him he jumps back into his sister Ginny knocking her over. Helping her up he said sorry and as he turn back he saw that the dairy was still there and it was glowing. Carefully walking over to it he went to pick it up but stopped as it flashed and shot Harry and Hermione back out in their chairs.

No one noticed that Ginny saw them and the dairy and at once looked worried, and fearful. She turned and left quickly wondering how her brother had found the dairy or who he had shown it too.

"So what happened?" asked Ron he said looking from one to the other seeing them breathing a little hard. Harry took a little bit longer to catch his breath before telling Ron what they had seen.

/Flashback/

Harry and Hermione just gone into the memory but where they were they could not tell until the door opened up in front of them seeing no better way to go, they went inside and saw a teenager a little older them and old man, and from what they could tell it looked like they had just enter the head master office.

"Headmaster Dippet you wish to see me sir." Said the teen, if harry would describe him he would have said he was handsome but other than that he could not tell since, from what he could tell, the entire world seemed to be mostly shaded of black and white, no color at all.

"Yes Tom, please take a seat, "Tom did so grabbing his hands together very tightly" I have been looking at this letter you sent to me, I am sorry but I cannot let you stay over here over the summer."

"Is it because of these attacks sir", it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, under normal times we could easily arrange something but with that death of that poor little girl… I cannot allowed it, and even now the governors are even now thinking about closing the school"

Tom looked down disappointed and mad, if Harry had not seen it he would almost say Tom was mad at himself. Tom looked up and spoke "sir what if all these attack were stopped or the person reasonable was caught"

At this Professor Dippet looked at Riddle carefully "Do you know anything about these attacks Tom"

"No sir" but harry was sure it was the same sort of no sir that he had given Dumbledore earlier.

Dippet looked back down at his desk a little sadly, "I see, you may go Tom"

Tom nodded before leaving Harry and Hermione quickly followed. At the bottom of the stairs Tom stopped, and started thinking very hard. After a little bit he seemed to make off his mind and took off down the corridor and down the stairs, they did not meet anyone until they came to the entrance hall.

"What are you doing out this late Tom", said a Wizard in midnight blue robes. Harry gaped at him, it was a none other than a 50 year younger Dumbledore.

"I had to see the Head Master sir" said Tom

Dumbledore nodded, "Well be off to bed now it is not safe to wander the corridors not since…" he sighed quickly before bidding good night to Tom.

Tom nodded before heading down into the dungeons but to harry and Hermione disappointment he did not lead them to any secret passage or chamber, but to the very dungeon they had potions in, he entered into the room before closing the door leaving only a crack open. Harry and Hermione waited wondering what Tom what was waiting for. "Harry do you think he actually knows where is in the chamber"

Harry thought about it for a little bit, "I don't think he does." Hermione nodded, as they continued waiting but as they stopped feeling expectant and started to wish they could do something else, they heard something move past their spot. Tom then quieter then a mouse left the room and followed the noise down the hall, Harry and Hermione following as quietly as they could after him, forgetting they could not be heard.

They followed the sounds deeper into the dungeon until they stopped at one of the deepest rooms in the dungeons. They stopped as they heard someone speaking, "Come now into the box we got to get you out of here. Come on now in the box." That voice sounded very familiar.

"Hello Hagrid", said Tom coming out of hiding.

A door slammed behind Hagrid as he turned to face Tom, "What are you doing down here Tom?"

Tom smirked at Hagrid, "do I really need to answer that, after all you are hiding a monster the very monster that has been attack all the students."

Hagrid look outraged but did not move a muscle but instead seemed to guard the door, "It wasn't him, he won't, he never!"

"Stand aside Hagrid, the dead girl's parents will be here soon and the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the beast that has been attacking everyone is slaughtered", said Tom bring out his wand and point it at Hagrid and the door.

"Aragog never hurt no one" ,said Hagrid not moving. Tom seeing he was not going to move shot a spell at the door and with a bang the door flew open, and out of it came a low-slung hairy body. Tom shot at spell at it only to miss as it bowled him over, getting back up he made to cast another spell only to be tackled by Hagrid.

"Run Aragog, run!" The scene slowly blacked out as Tom got back up and put Hagrid at wand point. They seemed to be shot of the book slightly winded, before Ron turned to them and asked what had happened.

/End of Flashback/

Over the next few weeks Harry started wish they had not figured out how to work the dairy, time and time he or Hermione recounted the tail until he was hearty sick of it and the conversations that followed.

"Tom might have got the wrong person; maybe it was a different person that was attacking everyone" said Hermione working on her homework.

"How many more monsters do you think this place can hold?" asked Ron before saying, "You know Tom does sound a lot like Percy, who asked him to squeal on Hagrid anyway"

"But the monster had killed someone", said Hermione.

"And Tom would have had to head back to some Muggle orphanage if he had not", countered Harry. In the end, though, they decide not to talk to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more weeks went by without any sign of the disembody voice. They became hopefully they never would.

Spring time slowly came over the grounds, and things inside the castle was looking up the mandrakes had throw a party in Greenhouse 3,"Once they start trying to move into each other pot where getting close to being fully mature" said Professor Sprout, to Harry during one of the classes, "Then we can revive those poor people in the hospital wing"

In the mean times the second years were given something new to think about, as they had to choose their new subjects for the next few years, "It could affect our whole future", said Hermione as they looked over the list of new subjects.

"I only want to give up potions", said Harry

"We can't or else I would have left 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Class'", said Ron, Harry just nodded, while Hermione shock her head.

All around them their fellow second years were looking at list and asking questions, Neville looked at the listed asking anyone who walked by him before rereading the letters his family had sent him. Dean Tomas, who like Harry, had grown up in a Muggle family ended up close his eyes and poke at the list and then pick the subjects his figure landed on. Hermione at first looked like she was going to pick everything before Harry pointed out that she could easily teach one of the classes. In the end she decide on, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.

Harry ending up getting advice from Ron's older brother Percy, "It depend on where you want to go Harry, look at my family, my brother Charily was more of a out door's men type so he went for care of magical Creatures class, or maybe Muggle Study, people do say it is a soft option but I think wizards should have a good understand of the none magical community; play to your strengthens Harry." But the only thing Harry felt he was really good at was Quidditch, so in the end he decide to take some classes with both Ron and Hermione, feeling if he started to fail at them at least he would have a friend to help him out. Later that day after Quidditch practice Harry and Ron were coming up for the latest practice, when entering into the Gryffindor tower they saw Neville standing at the bottom of the stairs to their dormitories looking fearful.

"What up Neville?" asked Ron.

Neville looked at Ron and Harry" I am not sure who did I just found." Leading the way to their room he opened the door. The contents of Harry's and Ron's trunks was dumps all over the floor the, bed were stripped, and the bed side cabinets were emptied out.

Harry walked forward in shock Dean who had just entered the dorm swore loudly, "What happened here?"

"No idea", said Harry as he started to toss things back into his trunk.

"Someone has been looking for something", said Ron as he worked on putting his robes away, all the pockets were hanging out, "is anything missing?"

"No nothing from what I can tell", said Harry throwing the last of the books into the trunk, "how about you?"

"No nothing has been taken", said Ron as Hermione entered into the dorm looking worried, and slightly mad if her ears laying flat on her head were anything to go by.

"What is it Hermione", asked Harry seeing her face.

She took a little bit before she replied seeing the mess that was on Harry's bed, "Someone was looking through my things, and by the look of it yours too."

Harry nodded as Ron spoke, "Yeah, you missing anything?"

Hermione nodded walking over to them, "Yes, the dairy is gone."

At this both Ron and Harry looked worried, "But how nobody else knows our password." Said Harry

"I know that could only mean it can be a Gryffindor that stole it", said Harry.

The next day Harry was sitting at breakfast starring down the long packed Gryffindor table wondering who the new owner of the dairy was, Buck up there Harry you need to eat something" ,said Wood, "We cannot have you dead on your feet during the game."

Harry sighed before nodding, putting some food on his plate. The Quidditch match today was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs, thankfully the practice session, they have been having, where getting easier or at least drier.

Harry felt they had a good chance at winning, but as he, Hermione, and Ron walked out of the Great Hall to get his broom and robes a very big worry was added on to his list. "'Let me kill this time… Tear… kill'"

Harry and Hermione jump with a start yelling "What?"

Ron looked at them with alarm,"What is going on with you too?"

"That voice I just heard it again", he said looking around,"didn't you?"

Ron shook his head but Hermione almost nodded, while she had not heard a voice she had just heard something else right then. Then clapping a hand to her head she said,"Harry, I think I just figured something out, I need to go to the library!" ,with that she speed up the stairs.

"What does she understand" wondered Harry, as he kept looking around trying to catch the voice again, but as people started to leave the Great Hall, it quickly became impossible.

" Loads more than I do" ,Ron got ready to head out before he noticed his little sister heading up the stairs and decide to follow, since there was some time before the match, but before he did he said to Harry, "Hurry Harry the match."

Harry nodded and ran up to the dorms to get collect his Nimbus Two Thousand and out of the Castle to join the swarm of people heading to the match, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice. As he interred into the locker room to change into his Quidditch robes his only comfort was the fact was that everyone was now outside to watch the match.

As the Gryffindor team exited the locker rooms though they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, "this match has been canceled."

At this Harry fears were confirmed, "But Professor, the cup… we got to play for Gryffindor." said Wood looking slightly shocked.

"Quiet Wood" she said before bring up the conjuring a megaphone and speaking through it to the packed stands, "This match had been cancelled. All students are to report to their Common rooms were their heads of house will speak to them, Will all Professors please report to the Conference Room."

There were many reactions to this announcement, but everyone knew better then to disobey her when she gave an order, so the stands started to empty as people made their way back to their dorm rooms. Lowering the megaphone she beckoned Harry over, "I think you should come with me."

Wondering how in the world she could possible suspect him this time he followed her was the students went with them back up to the school, but he was not led to any of the teachers offices but instead was lead to the Hospital Wing, "This may be a bit of a shock" she said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "There has been another attack… another double attack."

Harry stomach did a horrible flip-flop as she opened the door. She lead him in and on one of the beds being examined by Madam Pomfrey, lay the 6th year Ravenclaw girl he and Ron had asked for direction, but at the sight of the other person who lay on the bed made his heart stop, one of his friends had been attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

All chapters will be proof read when my beta gets back and reposted

Chapter 5

Aragog

Thoughts = 'hi'

Speaking = "hi"

Harry could not get the image out of his mind; he tried to take his mind off as he looked down at the paper in his hands with the new rules on it.

/ flash back to a few hours ago /

On the bed lay Hermione as stiff as a board "Hermione" he said in sad voice. Nothing about her seemed to move not her hair, robes, or her eyes, just nothing.

"she and Miss Clearwater were found near the library with this", Said Professor McGonagall holding up a small mirror which Harry took and looked at before she continued," Do you have any idea why?" Harry just shook his head and just stared at Hermione wishing what he was seeing was not true. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looking behind him he noticed it was McGonagall, "don't worry she will be alright." He nodded not really able to say anything else.

After a few more minutes they left for the common room meeting Ron who had just found out there was another attack and had gone to look for Harry. McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Weasley you need to head to your Common Room you should not be out right now."

Ron nodded, "I had just found out and I decide to take a longer path and see if I could find Harry. ", he pause for a moment, "who was attacked?"

McGonagall just nodded before speaking, "Miss Clearwater and Miss Ganger."At this Ron looked shocked and was not able to say anything as McGonagall told them to follow her back to the common room.

/back to the Present/

Harry kept looking down at the list of rules reading it.

All students when out in the hall for any reason will be accompanied by a teacher

All students will Be back in there common room no later then 7

All Quidditch matches and evening activity are to be called off and will not be continued until further notice

Lastly while this is not a rule anyone who thinks they know anything about these attacks should report to a teacher or the head of house at the end of class

Ron finally decides to speak," we need to go and ask Hagrid now don't we"

Harry nodded, "Yeah we do, I cannot believe he is doing or ever did it, but if he did then he might know something that we can use to figure out what is going on this time."

Ron ask, "Sure but how we are not allowed out of our dorms unless we have a teacher with us and I am very sure a teacher would help us with this."

"I think it is time that I got my Dad's old cloak out." Harry said looking around to make sure they were not heard, but he did not have to worry since it seemed Lee Jordan had draw the other in the room to him with some sort of pep talk about throwing all the Slytherin out.

So they waited for the common room to empty but since no one seemed to be very sleepily because of the attacks it was close to 12 when everyone finally left. Finally the last few people went up Harry followed and went over to his trunk, and pulled out the only thing he had inherited from his family his Dad's old invisibility cloak. After he had thrown it over Ron and himself he slowly led the way down the stairs.

Harry who had taken to wandering the halls at nights when restless had never seen it so crowded before. Teachers and perfects were moving around in pairs while ghost moved about through the walls into different room looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. A few time felt like he was being watch by something but he passed it off as a painting looking around.

It was with great relief that he and Ron reach the great Oak doors. And slowly opening them he and Ron exited and quickly made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut as Ron look around to make sure they were alone as Harry knocked on the door. Fangs deep booming barks could be heard from inside as Hagrid flung open the door point his crossbow out the door right where Harry and Ron where standing, "Okay who is out there don't mess with me I am armed." He said looking around with his hand on the trigger.

Harry moved out of the way of the crossbow before speaking, "it is Ron and me" he slowly removed the cloak.

"What are you two doing out of the school right now? You should be in your bed you should."

"It does not matter we need to take you about what happened 50 years ago." said Harry not ready to leave just yet.

A range of emotions crossed Hagrid's face before speaking, "Fine come, I will explain."

Harry and Ron after a quick look around outside went and sat down around the table as Hagrid hurried about making tea, talking under his breath all the while. Once he had set the table he looked at them, "so you know about why I was expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron both nodded as Harry spoke, "Yes we found out and we want to know if you were the real person."

"Well the thing is about that is I am not the person who did it, I know someone who could lead you in the right direction though."

"Who is that?"

Hagrid went quick and was about to speak again when a knock was heard on the door, with a quick look at Ron and Harry he went to the door. Harry and Ron seeing this back up into a corner of the cabin and throw the cloak over themselves. Seeing they were hidden Hagrid threw the door to the cabin open once again and pointed the crossbow at the person outside. "Professor I did not think I would see you tonight Sir." Said Hagrid lowering the crossbow and moving out of the way as Dumbledore entered into the house followed by an odd looking man.

He was dressed in a pinstriped suit, a black cloak under which pointed purple boots could be seen, he also seem to have a lime green bowler which he kept messing with. "That's Dad boss, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic" Ron breathed before Harry place a hand over Ron's mouth to quiet him.

Hagrid had gone pale while Dumbledore's eye shown with a fire Harry had never seen before.

"Bad business", Fudge seemed to be talking a very clipper tones, "Very bad business, Hagrid had to come, 2 more attacks, and the Ministry must do something."

"I never, you know I never attacked anyway one" said Hagrid with a slight fear in his voice.

"Minister I want it known that Hagrid has my full confidence plus if he was the one attacking the students why has he not done it before." Said Dumbledore not liking how things were going.

"Look here Albus I am under a lot of presser at the Ministry, I got do something. Of it turns out it was not him he will be back and more said. "

"And as I said before removing Hagrid will not do anything in the slightest to stop an attack."

"Look Hagrid's record is against him, so I have to take him."

"Take me take me where?" asked Hagrid he had gone a deathly pale.

"Only for a short stretch only", said Fudge not meeting Hagrid's eyes.

"Not Azkaban." said Hagrid sweating.

The Minister was spared answering as there was another knock at the door. Dumbledore opened it. Harry got an elbow in the ribs as he let out an audible gasp. In walked Mr. Lucius Malfoy with a very satisfied smirk. "ahh already here Minister good, good."

"What are you doing here get out of my house." said Hagrid show distain towards Mr. Malfoy.

"Sir I assure you I have no wish to be in your… you call this a house. No, I was simply on my way to see Dumbledore saw him heading to this place and followed."

"And what do you want with me Lucius?" the fire had not left Dumbledore eye if anything it burned brighter then before.

"Well we the governors feel you are losing your touch. With these two more attacks today we the governors feel it was time for you to step down", he said drawing out a piece of paper and handing it to Dumbledore, "You will find all 12 signatures on it. So until these attack are stopped or a new Headmaster is found you are suspended until further notice."

Hagrid who had been sitting since the being of the talk leaped to his feet his anger easily seen on his face, "And how many did you have to black mail, threaten, and bribe to agree with you!" both Fang and Fudge were backing away from Hagrid in fear, "Tale Dumbledore away and the muggle born will have no one left!"

"Calm down Hagrid if the Governors ask for me to leave I will step aside," said Dumbledore who was staring at Lucius, "but you will find that I will not have truly left in the school is loyal to me, also you will always find that Hogwarts always gives help to those who ask for it."

Lucius turned to leave; "Now I think it is best for us all to be off."

Dumbledore nodded before turning to Fudge, "let's go to your office were we can discuss things with Hagrid more."

Fudge nodded before opening the door to let Lucius and Dumbledore out but Hagrid did not leave right away but instead pulled out a huge bag of dog food and set it on the table with a cup in it. Seeing the question on Fudges face he answer," this cup has been enchanted to feed Fang when I am not around, also if you want to find out anything about the attacks I would say follow the spiders that would set you right. That is all I am saying." And with that Hagrid left the cabin as leaving a confused Fudge before he closed the door and left too.

A few moments later Harry threw the cloak off of them as Ron spoke, "No Dumbledore, they might as well close the School now because there will be an attack a day"

"I agree… hay there are some spiders now… do you think we should follow them." Said Harry remembering the hint Hagrid had just given them.

Ron started to pale, but nodded his head, "yeah this might be the only chance we get." So leaving the cloak they left the cabin and bring Fang with them, they followed the spiders as closely as they could right into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry and Ron kept an eye on the spiders as the best they could in the star light before Harry lit his wand and made it easier to follow. The Spiders never stopped move but instead kept heading deeper and deeper into the forest, and very soon left the path. Harry realized he had never been this deep into the forest before, looking at Ron he spoke, "what do you think?"

"Don't know but we have come this far already."

Harry nodded and led the way off the path deeper into the forest, by now the star light had been blocked out by the huge trees. Shrubs and other plants kept on snagging on Harry's and Ron's robes making it so they had to slow down and more then once Harry and Ron loss track of the spiders so they had to stop and look again. The ground they also notice started to slope slowly downwards but the trees grew as think as ever.

Fang all the sudden let out a great Booming bark that made Harry and Ron jump and spin around with their wands at the ready. But they could not see anything, but then slowly they could hear a rumbling and the snapping of twigs as it moved closer to them.

"Oh No… Oh no oh no"

"Will you shut up it will hear you"

"Hear me, it has already heard Fang", said Ron who's voice had gone unnaturally high. Not far from them the sound stopped, "what do you think it is doing?" Ron breathed after a little while.

"Not sure", said Harry looking around carefully with the light from his wand.

Then to their right a brilliant light was flash and covered the entire clearing. Both Harry and Rob flung up their arms to shield there eye for the sudden light. Ron was the first to recover and yelled out," Harry it is our car"

"What!"

"It is our car the one we flew here in, forest turned it wild" said Ron watching up to it and looking examining it while Harry stumbled after him as his eye adjusted to the light. The car apparently had taken to driving around the forest floor since it was covered in mud and the side view mirrors were missing. Harry quickly pocketed his wand and started looking around on the ground for the spider but they had all felled the car lights. Fang had decided to stick close to Harry since he did not seem too keen towards the car.

"This not good we lost the trail, come on we better go and find them before we lose them completely," He looked back at Ron and noticed Ron had gone as white as a ghost with his eyes fixed about 8 feet above the ground right behind Harry.

Before Harry could spin around there was some loud clicking and he found himself leaving the ground as something grabbed hold of his legs there was more click as Ron and Fang where caught too. Thanks to the light from the car he was able to see before they move whatever had him, had 8 long hairy legs the front two of which were currently holding him.

The things that were carrying them seemed to be moving towards the very heart of the forest. After a while it got lighter as they entered into a vast hallow were all but a few trees had been cleared allowing the star light to shine down upon one of the worse scene he had ever laid his eyes on.

Spiders, hundreds of spiders, not tiny ones like the one surging over the leaves below, but giant ones, no these ones were the size of cart horses, black and hairy with 8 eyes and a pair of razor sharp pincers. Harry, Ron, and Fang were drop on the ground as the others came to take a look there pincers clicking excitedly at the size of the load that was brought in.

Ron looked like Harry felt his eye were popping while his mouth was open in a kind of silent scream, while fang was cowering next to Harry trying to make himself as small as possible. It was then Harry realized the spider that had brought him was speaking though it was a little hard to understand since it seemed to click with each word it said.

"Aragog, Aragog" ,it clicked and then slowly emerging from a misty domed web a spider appeared, there was gray all along it body and judging for the fact its 8 eyes were milky white Harry was sure it was blind.

"What is it", asked Aragog his 8 eye vaguely wondering.

"Men."

"Is it Hagrid?" asked Aragog again his pincers clicking ever rapidly.

"Strangers." answer the one that had been carrying Ron.

"Kill them. I was sleeping." answered Aragog who started to move back into the dome.

"We are friends of Hagrid's" spoke up Harry before the spiders had a chance to move on them. Aragog stopped moving and listen, "Hagrid told us how to find our way here."

"Why did he do that?" asked the aged spider in wonder.

"Because he is in trouble, at they believe he has released some sort of monster, and it is attacking people." Answered Harry who stalled on his knees feeling his legs would not hold him up just yet.

The spider was which before a sigh was heard, "I should have known it was going to happen again. I bet he was falsely accused then." If harry listen careful he could almost hear the concern beneath the clicking pincers.

"Yes he was or at least that is our hope, they think he release you again I guess."

"Me… I have never harmed a human. While normally I would attack and kill humans, but out of respect for Hagrid who raised and cared for me I never did."

"So you never attacked anyone."

"Never, the body of the student, a girl if I remember correctly, that had been killed all those years ago was found in a bathroom, but I never saw any part of the castle but the room I grow up in, my kind like the dark and the quiet."

Harry nodded at these words before speaking again, "you were not the creature that attacked all those students then, do you know what it was?" Around Harry a lot of angry clicking was heard it almost sounded like applause but applause did not usually make Harry feel sick with fear.

"Yes I do but we do not speak of it or name it. Long did I plead with Hagrid to let me leave when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"Could you give us a tell us or give us a clue as to what it is." asked Harry hoping for any form of help.

Aragog sighed before speaking again, "Hagrid asked me that same question many times though I have still not named it to him." He started backing into the domed web again.

Using the last of his courage to stand up and talk a little more Harry spoke again, "I guess we will be going then."

"Going I think not."

"But. But"

"My sons and daughters do not Harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot let go such fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our domain. Good bye friend of Hagrid." With that Aragog disappeared completely and the spiders closed in to get at Harry, Ron and Fang.

But before they could there was a long loud note and light flamed the sounded through the hallow as Mr. Weasley's came thundering down the hill into it, knocking spiders out of the way as it went. It Head light were blinding and it Horn was blaring as it skidded to a halt by Harry, who grabbed Fang and threw him into the back seat before reaching and pulling in Ron through the other door. With a loud Thunk the doors slammed shut, and with a roar of the engine the car was off hitting more spiders along the way.

The car quickly took off flying through the air and gapes in the trees, Harry looked over at Ron who was still white as a ghost but his eyes were not popping anymore and he had closed his mouth to. Then glancing in the back where fang had landed, he noticed the fang seemed to be hiding as best he could. Finally after a few noisy, rocky minutes the car left the forest and landed in front of Hagrid's cabin. The doors to the car few open and fang was off like a rocket to Hagrid's hut, Harry followed and grabs the invisibility cloak noting the fang was now hiding under a blanket in his basket. Outside he found Ron who had just got out the car being violently sick in the vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house as the car pulled away back into the forest.

"Follow the spiders, if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I will kill him" said Ron looking very mad.

"I bet Hagrid never though Aragog would hurt a friend of his" said Harry as he threw the cloak over them and pushed Ron lightly to make him move.

"That Hagrid's problem he never think monsters are as bad as they are made out to be, I like to know what good that did us besides nearly killing us." Ron shot back.

"We know this much that he is innocent" Ron snorted thinking that raising Aragog was anything but innocent. But there conversion had to stop as they neared the front doors. With a quick twixt of the cloak to make sure they were covered he and Ron enter and made their way back up to the tower, were Ron went straight to sleep while Harry sat thinking until dawn about what Aragog had said looking for anything that would be helpful. But by the look of it all they had found was more question and dead end. But looking over the memory one last time he smiled noticing one thing and that was the location and the gender of the person that was killed, and he spoke the name quietly to himself, " Moaning Myrtle."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finding the Answer

All chapters will be proof read when my beta gets back and reposted

Thoughts = 'hi'

Speaking = "hi"

In the morning Harry tried to tell Ron about his idea, on who the person was that had die all those years ago, but Ron did not seem to care until he had some food in him. By the time that had happen though Harry had noticed the school was already reacting to the removal of the Head-Master. In short what had been a great deal of worry turned into panic for all but a few people. The teachers Harry notice were all grimmer then usually… well expect Lockhart harry noticed but he could not figure out why. By this time Ron had finished most of his breakfast and seemed to be willing to talk.

"So what is it you want to talk about so much?" he asked before adding some more food to his plate.

"I think I knew who it was that was killed last time."

Ron who had been about to take another bite of his food stopped and looked at Harry with shock. "How on earth would you know that?"

"Well last night I could not sleep, and I kept thinking over the talk we had with Aragog and then when I though there were no more possible leads I remembered something he had said about the last person who had die." Ron just stared at Harry. "Anyway as I though more about it I realized it had happened to a girl in a bathroom, so then I realized there was one girl we both knew who was dead and still in a bathroom in fact it is said she haunts the place she die."

"You think it is… Moaning Myrtle", Ron breathed.

Harry nodded, "yep it would make sense too after all she is not one of the well known ghosts so it would make sense she is younger than the others too."

Ron "yeah that does make sense, but I do see a problem with this now."

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Harry looking around them to make sure that no one was listening, no one was.

"Getting to talk to her it is not like it is some place like the forest where the cloak can get us to."

"Yeah I know but this is probably our last chance." Harry said knowing they would have to try if they got a chance. Harry ended up thinking about it for the next few days.

Summer slowly crept over the castle and the school ground but the warmth and light seemed to almost stop at the windows. Harry looked out one window and thought the scene looked wrong since no Hagrid could be seen striding the grounds with Fang at his heels or somewhere nearby. In fact inside the castle it was worse, not many people were smiling and any laughter that was heard sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

The teachers were no better, it seemed like the life had been taken out of them. All of them were still grim all but Lockhart who Harry found out seemed to think the whole affair was at end and told anyone who was nearby or in his class as such. In the end of one of his classes over half the class wanted to throw his books right at him and silence him.

But out of all the people that seemed to be afraid there was one person who like some of the others in his house seemed to love the atmosphere of terror. Draco Malfoy was strutting about the school as if he own if and the smile on his face made one almost think he had just been appointed Head Boy. Harry found out the reasons in potions about two weeks after Dumbledore left.

"I told you father would be the one to get rid of Dumbledore." said Malfoy during class not bothering to keep his voice down, "maybe we will get a Headmaster now that won't want the chamber closed, McGonagall won't last long she is only filling in." Snape moved past were Harry and Ron where sitting making no comment at Hermione's empty seat, as Draco continue, "Hay sir, maybe you should apply for the Headmasters job."

"Now Draco the headmaster is only suspended I am very sure he will be back with us soon enough", but even as Snape said this he could not hold make a thin lipped smile, while wondering if he did if he could survive the paper work.

"Yeah right, anyway I am sure you would have Dads vote sir if you were to try, I will tell him you're the best teacher here sir." Said Draco, as Snape moved around the dungeon luckily not spotting Seamus who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I kind of wonder why the mudbloods have not packed all their things yet and left," said Draco near the end of class, "bet you 10 galleons the next one die, pity it was not Granger." At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of classes which was luckily for Harry and Ron as they had both thrown themselves at Malfoy only to be held back by their schoolmates. And in the scramble to get books and bags there attempted attack went unnoticed.

"Hurry up I have to take you all to Herbology", barked Snape with that the class left. But it was only safe to let Ron go once they outside the door and not until the door, was closed did they let Harry go.

Harry though over the lesson were on how to get Malfoy back so he did not really hear two of the Hufflepuff saying sorry but more nodded when they spoke to him or Ron. Though by lunch he was back to thinking about how to see Moaning Myrtle, at first it seemed it would be easy but Harry and Ron had tried once but when they got there they saw a ghost floating around looking they. They tried again 6 times that night but it seemed a ghost was always watching that corridor and while the cloak was good it would still show the door opening if they tried to inter the bathroom while the ghost was watching.

But the next day in his first lesson something happened the stopped his and the other students thinking about the Chamber of Secrets for the first time in a while. In Transfiguration not long into the lesson Professor McGonagall had told them they would have exams in 3 weeks time.

"We're still getting exams" said Ron in shock, as McGonagall finishing speaking. There was a loud bang behind Ron causing must of the students to jump and wire around a look at what had caused the noise.

It was Neville's wand which had slipped and vanished a leg of his desk and with a wave of McGonagall's wand it was replaced, before she spoke again with a frown on her face, "the only reason you go to school is to learn and that I need hardly remind you means finding how much you have learned this year." The class groaned at this while, few others almost wonders if the exams were possible with the castle in this state.

McGonagall spoke again as she heard the groan, "Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running normal as possible until he returned or someone replaced him, and that means exams, and I trust you will all be studying harder now."

Studying hard, it hard never accord to Harry that there would be exams with the way this year was going. He though over the year trying to think of things that he had learned that would be good for an exam, before working again on changing the pair of rabbits in front of him to a pair of slippers. Over to his right Ron had just looked like he had been told he had to live in a house near Aragog.

"Can you imagine me taking an exam with this?" he asked holding up his wand which was sending out bubble that popped with a loud bag. "It is going to be a nightmare or worse." Ron continued his little rant until they were dropped off at their next class, where they were again told the same thing much to increasing fear Ron's and everyone else's annoyance .

Harry and Ron had tried to visit Hermione but for the most part visitor were not allowed in but after a little bit of talking to Madam Pomfrey they got her to agree to let in close friends at the end of the week and only for a little bits. It was during the most recent of these times visiting Harry found out from McGonagall that the Mandrake draft would be ready tomorrow and was going to tell the kids that night.

A little bit later he was sitting by Hermione lightly rubbing her hand, "I hope to see you soon, it is hard to know what to do without you around to help." His hand slowly grabbed hers and then he noticed he was not holding her hand, but a piece of crumple up paper. Pulling his hand back he looked at the paper noticed on one side was a picture of a giant snake and on the other was writing that looked like it was out of some library book. On it, it said,

'Of the many fearsome beast and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents. This snake which has been to reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken egg and hatched underneath a toad. Its methods of killing are truly among the most dangerous know, aside from it quick attacking venom which can kill in a few minutes. If anyone is fixed with the beam of its eye they should suffer instanced death, though it has been debated if a reflection can still kill someone too. Spiders flee before it for it is their mortal enemy, and it only flees before the crowing of the roster for it cry is fatal. '

And below this was some writing that Harry recognized as Hermione and it said 'Pipes' after reading all of this something seemed to click inside Harry's head, "this is it, this is what has been attacking everyone." He said.

As he spoke Ron entered into the Hospital wing, "what has been attacking everyone?"

"A Basilisk", answered Harry trying to decide what to do.

"What is that," asked Ron only to have Harry push the piece of paper into his hand.

"Read it", was all that Harry said to Ron confused look.

Ron read through it, "while it makes sense I still not sure it is it after all a giant snake that kills people just by looking at it, why has no one die and why has no one seen it either."

"Because no one ever looked in it eye think about it Mrs. Norris probably saw it's reflection in the water, Colin through his camera and instead of him talking the full blast his camera did melting all the film. Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick with Nick take the full blast but he could not die again, and Hermione and that Ravenclaw girl were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione who probably had just realized what it was told who ever she met and that girl took out her mirror and look. So since no one looked though it eyes normal, they all ended up petrified. "Ron looked at Harry in shock for after all with harry pointing it all out like that it sure did make sense.

"But still how was it not seen?"

Harry shook his head and pointed to the bottom of the page at the word Hermione had written down, "Pipes it has been using the pumping."

Ron slowly nodded as it all seemed to fall into place, after all there was not a spider around the school anymore from what they could tell, and Hagrid's rosters had all been killed a while back. "Wait that would also mean you are not the only one who is able to Parselmouth "The Heir of Slytherin" is one too."

Harry smile, "Yes, and I bet you anything that entrance to the chamber is in a bathroom or more correctly Moaning Myrtle bathroom, after all if it is using the pipes what better place than a bathroom."

Ron stared at Harry, "what should we do know should we should tell McGonagall."

Harry nodded, "yes but this cannot wait we should head to her office right now." With that Harry and Ron left the wing making sure to close the door behind them and lock it.

And with that they were off to McGonagall's office but before they were even moved 10 feet from the door to the hospital they heard McGonagall's voice sound throughout the hallways, "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS AND ALL TEACHERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM AT ONCE."

As the Professor voice stopped echoing down the hall Harry and Ron stared at each other, "there cannot be another attack, not now." said Ron with worry in his voice, "what do you think we should go to our common room?"

"No", Harry shook his head, "we should head to the Staff room and tell them what we know."

With that they both headed to the staff room fighting their way through the thong of students that were headed to their common room with worry very clearly seen on their faces. As they got to the staff room they heard voices come out of the almost closed door. They stood listening to what was said inside as they stood just outside the door.

"How can you be sure", said a voice that sounded like Snape.

"The Heir left another massage right under the first one", said another voice that sounds like McGonagall. "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"

"Who is it which student?" ask another voice that Harry remember as Ms. Hooch

"It took a little bit but after I found the massage I looked at the records and the only person that is not located in their class Ginny Weasley," there was a gasped heard throughout the room from all the teachers as McGonagall continued, "So it is every likely she was the one that was taken by the monster, we will have to close the school tomorrow please go and inform your students of these changes and that the train will pick them up in the morning." With that she went and opened the door showed Harry standing to the side a little bit while Ron had a look of shock on his face sitting down on the other side of the hall.

Harry looked at McGonagall as she stared back at him with a natural expression, "Professor we need to speak to you about something we found out." Spoke Harry, "We are sure we have figured out what the monster was."

McGonagall looked at him in shock as did the other teachers but before they could say anything another voice was heard, "So sorry I am late did I miss anything." It was Lockhart and he was beaming.

McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron and told them to head to her office before turning to Lockhart as the other teachers came out of the Staff room, "A girl has been snatch by the monster, Lockhart and we need you to help find her and retriever her." said Snape with smirk on his face, "after all you said last night that you did know where the Chamber was."

"That right Gilderoy were you just saying last night the whole affair was at an end or that you should have been given a free rain from the first to deal with it.", said Professor Flitwick with distain in his voice

"Really I don't recall." said Lockhart.

"Really, well that seems to be different than what you have been saying, so with this I have in mind you are going to lead the way in and open the chamber while the teachers and I prepare a for the battle against whatever the monster is which you can tell us since you seem to know so much." said McGonagall.

Lockhart looked like he was about to pass out and in the absent of his normal toothy smile he look quite week and feeble, "Well I'll... well I will go and get ready then." With that he fled down the corridor past Harry and Ron who had just reached the first set of stair.

McGonagall told the other teacher to tell the students about the changes and that she would call them if Harry and Ron idea was of any use, and with that she took off to her office where she found harry waiting for her by the desk while Ron had sunk into one of the chairs around the edge of the room staring at the wall with almost no life in his eyes.

Sitting down behind her desk she looked at Harry and Ron, "so what have you figured out?" she asked looked carefully at them. Harry looked at Ron before explaining about the paper they had found and the reason they thought it to be a Basilisk and where they guessed the entrance was.

At the end of this McGonagall was sure they had not told her everything that had happened and that they were still hiding things but saw what they had said was very good reason and with that she made her decision, "please go to the First Floors bathroom and stand by the door until I arrive with the other teachers, got it." She said with a stern look which made Harry nod as he left while Ron did not move but still seemed to stare at the wall. This caused her to sigh sadly before getting up and brought him up to the common room and telling all the students of the changes. When she was half way there she called for some of the house elves, then told them to tell the other teachers to where to meet her and Harry. As she came to the first floor corridor she saw Harry talking with one of the ghost, but it was not one she knew very well.

As she got closer she saw harry nod before turning to face her, "Hello Professor I have been asking Myrtle here" he indicated the ghost which looked at her with a sorrowful face, "where how she had die and it was by a pair of large yellowish eye in front of the stall she haunts."

McGonagall looked at her then back at Harry," I guess you could be right" she said looking at Myrtle, "but now we need to find the entrance to the chamber." With that she led the way into the bathroom and to the sink in front of the stall that she Myrtle haunted. They examined every inch of it but could not find anything then while McGonagall was casting spells to try and find anything, Harry saw it. On the side of one of the taps barely able to be seen was a small green snake craved neatly into it.

"Professor McGonagall I think I found it", said Harry pointing to it before trying to turn it.

"That taps never worked", said Myrtle behind them with some excitement in her voice.

"Have you ever flown through this wall?" asked Harry looking at her floating partially out of the door.

Myrtle shook her head, "I have tried before but I have never been able to go through that wall."

McGonagall looked a little shock at this since ghost could go through anything or at least she thought they could, before a though hit her, "Harry I think you should try Parseltongue."

Harry nodded but stopped realizing the only time he was able to speak Parseltongue when she was facing a snake. He tried to will himself to believe the carving was a real snake and spoke, "Open up"

"That was English Harry try and let your magic lead you on how to speak it" said McGonagall.

"Why would that work Professor?" asked Harry looking at her.

"Because from what I can tell speaking a magical language is the same as changing shape, that is why it takes a long time for people to learn how to change their shape, but in your case you have it easier for you since anything that you think or looks like a snake should let you speak anyway" said McGonagall speaking quickly.

Harry nodded, before looking at the snake again, it seemed if he moved his head a little bit back and forth the light from the candle made the carving seem alive," Open up." He spoke again and with those words he jumped back as the tap glowed bright green and began to spin rapidly. Quickly the whole area around the sink glowed green before it disappeared completely sneaking completely out of sight reviewing a huge pipe taller than most grown men.

As everything settled down and the glow disappeared, Harry quickly made up his mind, "I am heading down there" McGonagall looked ready to speak but Harry stopped her, "look I have the best chance against the snake since I can at least speak to it so I might be able to stop it and someone needs to wait for the other teachers and you will be able to reason with them the best." With that he sent himself down the pipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Down into the Chamber

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon or monster"**

It was like going down an endless slimy dark slide harry thought as he shot out of sight of the Professor. He enjoyed the ride down dropping so low he knew he was well below anything maybe even the lake, and as he started to worry about the how he would stop when the pipe ended the pipe leveled out. He after a little bit shot out the end and landed on the floor of a large stone tunnel that looked like it had been carved out of solid rock.

He lighting his wand, he carefully looked around before he slowly started down the tunnel while making sure to close his eyes if he saw any movement at all, but there was none it was still and as silent as the grave and the first thing that he hear was an unexpected crunch . Using his wand to carefully look at the floor he noticed it was cover in rat and mouse bones. Trying not to think about how bad Ginny would look if he did not help her, he continued on down the tunnel closer and closer to the Basilisk.

/Mean while at the top of the pipe/

All the while at the entrance to the pipe Professor McGonagall stood in a little shock before she shook her head and left the room to check to see if the other teachers had arrived yet which they had but only the Heads of House and they looking a little worried or impatient.

"So I take it Mr. Potter has found the Chamber." stated Flitwick as soon as McGonagall called them over.

"Yes he has and quite well I might add, He has figure out the creature is a basilisk. Though he did go down without anyone since in his words ' I have the best chance against the snake since I can at least speak to it so I might be able to stop it' while he wanted me to stay here since so we could get a plan and follow as fast as we could."

"Excuse me but this is a girls bathroom I don't see why it would be in there." said Snape looking at the sign by the door.

"At first I wonder too right up until he found the entrance and spoke in Parseltongue to open it which at least to me seems like it would be the entrance."

Snape spoke again," Ahh that does make sense now leave it in the one place no one would ever think to look since as after all who would ever think he would go into a girls bathroom."

With that McGonagall led them in, "So I take it all the other teachers are staying away to make sure everyone and everything is ready to leave if this does not go well?" a nod was her only answer.

As they stop at the entrance to the pipe Snape asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So who should go first?" he asked as he stared down the pipe.

They all looked at each other, "I will go first," everyone looked at Flitwick, "At of all of you I have the best reaction time Snape I think you should follow since you know more about things like these creatures then me, then followed by Sprout then McGonagall" they quickly agreed not wanting to waste any more time and slid down the pipe in the order they were told to go in.

As Flitwick reach the bottom he saw Harry waiting for them by the wall not far down the tunnel quickly turning his landing into a roll he came up standing ready to fight as he came out of the pipe seeing no real threat he walked over to Harry as Snape shot out of the pipe, "Hello Mr. Potter I see you decide to wait for us."

Harry looked at the short Professor, "No not really I just came to another door that I know contains the real Chamber and decide to wait for a 30 minutes to see if anyone else came down the pipe to help, I only just got back here when you came out."

"Good idea" stated Flitwick as Professor Snape, Sprout and McGonagall came over.

"Harry I see you are still here did you come to a dead end or something," asked McGonagall

"No he found a door that he can tell has the Chamber on the other side of it so he came back to wait a little bit before going on." stated Flitwick.

"So instead of being a Brave and Reckless Gryffindor you're trying to be smart." Snape snickered "So much for being brave and I doubt you are smart from your scores in my class."

"Snape Shut Your Mouth" said Harry not even looking at him before anyone could say anything," And put your stupid hate for me aside right now or else just head back up that pipe and leave us alone to get this recue done." With Harry started back down the tunnel

Snape glared back at Harry's retreating back but before he could retort McGonagall spoke up," Silence Snape, as much as Harry should not disrespect you should know not to do the same, or at least keep from doing it at times like now." With that she beckoned them to follow her.

Snape decide to let it drop for now but he would get Harry back for that later no matter what happened, with this thought in his head he followed the group down the tunnel.

As they got to end of one of the bend Harry stopped and pointed," Professors this is a skin that has been left, if I were to guess it is over 100 feet long. "

To say the professors were shocked would have been an understatement when they saw the skin that had been left by the giant snake. Looking at the skin they began to worry that maybe this was not going to turn out so well. Still they could only look at the skin for a little bit as Harry continued past the skin, while Snape was trying to think of getting control of the skin once they could leave.

Harry continued until he stopped in front of a large vault like door with Snakes acting as the bolts keeping the door from moving, "here we are"

All the teachers looked at the door while harry walked up to it and spoke quietly to it causing the snakes to pull back, before the door slowly swung open into the chamber. Quickly he pulled out his wand nodded for them to follow, "Remember if we see any sign of movement remember to shut your eyes if you see the snake."

With that he entered into the room going down the stairs that lead down to the main floor but the teachers who tried to follow right after him were sent flying back by a magical force and before anyone could do anything the door slammed shut leaving Harry closed off from the teachers.

At once the teachers jumped to work on removing the spell around the door but as soon as they started they knew it was going to take a while to remove the spells if it was possible. In the mean time harry moved back to the door and tried to open it again but it seemed to have somehow have locked behind him.

Resigning himself to what was coming he turned around and slowly walked deeper into the chamber. Carefully looking around he studied what he could about the chamber there were some huge pillars, covered in very life like carving of snakes, that went up to the ceiling hidden in the shadow above. As he walked slowly down the chamber till he slowly saw coming out to out of the shadows a huge figure craved out of solid stone as high as the chamber itself so harry had to crane his neck just to see it face staring out across the room towards the door he came through.

As he came closer he noticed a red head figure sitting at the base of one of the stone feet. "Ginny" he breathed and ran towards her putting his wand away as he went. She looked like she had fallen asleep not too long ago when he heard how she was breathing so quickly he tried to wake her but nothing seemed to have any affect at all.

He slowly picked her up slowly and tried to carry her to the door but before he made it 10 feet he heard something that made him stop.

"Ahh Harry Potter I see you have come to join us." said a voice coming out of the blackness. Harry looked around but could not see anyone as the voice spoke again," If you are looking me just turn around."

Harry after he set Ginny on the ground carefully turned around slowly drawing his wand before he saw who had spoken shocking him. It was Tom, Tom Riddle; he looked to be little more than a ghost and there was a faint glow about him, but he was none the less, Tom Riddle the person he had seen in the memory not looking even a day over 16.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Harry looking at him carefully.

"A memory preserved in a dairy for over 50 years."

"I see well I need to be going now there is a huge basilisk somewhere around here and it may come out soon."

"No" Tom said staring at Harry intently," you will not leave until I let you leave and maybe not even then, because right now we are going to talk."

"Look you may not be worried about dying but I need to get Ginny out of here before she gets hurt."

"Oh it is too late for that within a few hours she will be dead no matter what you do," A smirk seemed to form on Tom's face.

"What do you mean, why will she die?" said Harry trying to figuring out what was going on and why mind was screaming at him to run away.

"Because she decided to open up her soul to a complete stranger, that she thought was completely harmless and contained in a tiny a little book, and her soul was just what I needed. She was a very stupid girl she told me everything about her life letting me grow powerful and stronger then slowly once I had enough power I took control."

"So it was you, you are the one who had the basilisk attack everyone. You forced her to do everything from the massages to killing the roasters. Thought I must still ask why you made her?"

"It is because the muggle filth needs to be removed and I would continue to have done so until she told me your friend came by the diary."

"And why did I stop you?"

"Because Harry Potter you beat the great Wizard of your time and ended with no will affect besides your scar. "

Harry laughed a little bit," Voldemort was never the greatest wizard of his time he was beat never tried to take on Dumbledore and he lost to my muggle born mom, but still I don't see why that should have stopped you from attacking after all he was after your time."

Tom seemed to get angrier as Harry spoke and snapped back," Because my foolish boy Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom then took out Ginny want and wrote 3 smoky words into the air. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' Then with a wave of the wand they rearrange themselves spelling out 'I am Lord Voldemort'

Harry was a little shock, he stared at Tom Riddle the young man who had grown up to kill his parents as Tom spoke again," You see it was a name I was already using but only to those I trusted the most of course. I knew it would be a name everyone would fear one day."

"Not everyone fears to speak it Voldemort and even at the height of your power you never made Dumbledore fear you. And I seen the real you now a days. You are in hiding, foul, and ugly, and barely able to live without being little more than a parasite. That is where all the power got you.

Tom looked ready to kill as he glared at harry," yeah but it was me who got Dumbledore removed from being the head master here."

"He will have never left this school as long as someone is loyal to him, and I am for one am loyal."

As Tom started to reply there was a huge flash of flame a long note that sounded throughout the hall drowned the sound of Tom reply. Then as the flames vanished Harry saw Fawkes flying above him drop something at his feet. Harry quickly picked it up starting at it as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

Tom stared at him before he fell over laughing a high cold laugh that did not seem to fit him. When he spoke again harry could tell he was going to end this soon, "do you feel brave now Harry do you feel like you can take me on. After all that brave talk and loyalty speaking it seems the best Dumbledore can send you is a song bird and the Sorting Hat."

Harry had to agree a little bit with Tom since he was not sure what the hat or Fawkes could really do to help him, but at least he was no longer alone. So he pulled out his wand as he got ready to fight. Though Tom just seemed to smirk at him as he spoke again, "Now Harry I am going to kill you, and since neither one of us knows how you lived. I did I am going to make you face down the power of the Slytherin House and see how good you do with the best weapons Dumbledore could give you."

With that tom strolled over and stood between the huge stone feet, looking up into the stone face he spoke, " Speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Harry started to back up watching in shock as the stone mouth opened up revealing a tunnel. Out of which came a snake it scales were colored a venomous green color. As it came down it did not look anywhere but at Tom who stared right back at it. Then with a thud, it landed on the floor and began to move around as Tom spoke controlling. "Attack the boy he is the one that needs to be removed."

But as Harry closed his eyes something made him stop as the snake spoke but this time it was not like he had heard it before," What have you done with the girl."

Harry was shocked instead of going to kill him the snake asked about Ginny. Tom though did not seem happy at the question," I said to remove the boy as for the girl she is over there giving her life force to me.

"Why is she doing that you should not need?"

"Because I need her soul to return to power." answered Tom glaring at the snake.

"Does she love you?" asked the snake which causes Harry to face fault and Tom looked furiously at the snake.

"No she does not and I don't see what that should ever matter, now Kill the BOY." When tom spot those last few words harry realized he had heard them before. It was when he had heard the snake moving throughout the castle before. The snake did not react at first before it lunged at Tom who since he was still for the most part basically a ghost was unaffected but the wand was knocked away from him. Tom then moved to a different place as his body reformed," So it will be this way then fine I will control you just like all those other times."

"Wait controlled?" spoke Harry in shock as Fawkes took wing causing both the giant snake and Tom to look at Harry.

"Yes controlled do you really think that this lump of scale could have down half of the things I needed to do without me making it?"

The Basilisks had enough of Tom and attack him forcing him to flee and grab the wand firing spells off at it as the snake tried to kill him. Harry in the mean time noticed that Tom was also slowly become more solid and knew he had to put a stop to him soon or else he might get caught in the battle.

He was forced to jump out of the way of one of the spells sent by Tom at the snake. He looked around for anything to help him and suddenly the hat fell from his hand and landed make the noise of metal on stone. Harry in shock looked down and noticed a sword sticking out of the hat. Figuring it would be better than nothing he drew it out and looked at in slight shock, but it was this shock that cost him as the basilisks had noticed Harry holding a sword that had once been used to kill others like itself, and seeing this lunged at Harry.

Harry never knew what hit him as he was sent flying. As he landed on the ground he noticed that he was bleeding from a 6 inch cut in his arm. He could only stare at it in shock as he realized he needed to end this fight now before he did die. Getting slowly to his feet, he lifted the sword up hoping to be able to fight if something came at him. But instead of the snake or tom Fawkes flew towards him and dropped the book in front of him.

As it landed at his feet Harry stared at the book that cause so much trouble and was bring Tom back to life. He stop in middle thought, the book was helping Tom come back to life with that though he raised the sword high hoping that destroying the book would stop Tom. Before he brought the sword back down onto the book, cutting it and the stone under it clean in two.

There was a loud piecing scream from Tom as his ghost like body was cut in half before it slowly disappeared. The dairy on the other hand was leaking out waves of ink as it sat on the floor after being cut in half. The Basilisk that had been fighting Tom moved over by Harry and looked down at him and Harry, forgetting the warning about looking into the snake eyes, looked up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Talking/Spells"

'Thinking'

Harry continued the stare at the snake, when he realized what was going on the made to shut his eyes.

"Stop you can look at me speaker," the snake hissed out.

Harry deciding not to anger the giant snake just nodded his head," umm if I may ask how is it I can look into your eye. When it is said that looking into the eyes of your kind will bring instant death that person?"

"You are a speaker which gives you some protection for our powers, though if you turned out like that wraith over there I could still kill you with it." The snake said as Fawkes landed near them. "Ahh my old friend it seems once again you have returned to this great castle."

Fawkes looked over at the snake not meeting its eyes song out a reply. "Indeed old friend."

Harry looked between the two in shock," Wait you two know each other." Harry got a nod as an answer. There was a grown from the end of the chamber as Ginny started to wake up. Harry, Fawkes, and the snake quickly moved over to her as Harry spoke again," I think Fawkes you should get her out of her and to the teachers on the other side of the chambers door"

Fawkes let out a note that sounded like he did not like being told what to do, and flew over before disappearing with Ginny. The snake let out a small laugh as they the pair left," Well it seems time has not changed him at all."

The snake then turned towards Harry," Now we have time to talk."

"About what?" asked Harry looking at the large snake.

"A few things first of which is that cut on your arm we need to heal it, though at least it was made by the sword rather than my fangs or else you would be dead right now, also we need to talk about the sword and about the extra bit of soul that I sense in you." The snake said carefully looking at Harry.

Harry not knowing any spells to heal his arm wrapped it up with some cloth from his robe. When the snake asked about it he just answered he did not know any yet so the snake let it alone.

"Now about that sword you need to take it when you leave here, it is a weapon made for the founders to destroy evil creatures that roam this world. Each time it was used to kill a creature it becomes more powerful." The snake said quietly

"What was it used to destroy?" asked harry starring at the sword that was now lying beside him.

"It was used to destroy those of my race that had attack innocent human, and it was used to destroy those black Wraiths the bringing a chill of death where ever they go. Since those Wraiths are truly evil I want you to take that with you and destroy one if you ever see it, it also has charms to protect you against their affects."

Harry just nodded in a little shock," how will I know what this Wraith looks like?"

"Trust me you will know every well what it is when you see on for the first time." The snake stated. Harry by now almost in complete shock, at what the snake was saying but he knew there was one more matter and it was this one that made him wonder the most.

But instead of talking the snake just stared at him, and slowly he started to realize what the snake was doing. But before he could do anything the magic that made the snake's eyes deadly over powered his own defense and hit him. Harry but instead of his soul leaving his body or something like that he expected his mind blanked and he fell to the ground dead.

The snake looked over the body," now it is your fight if you win you come back, if not I will end that Wraiths life myself."

Harry did not know what was going on, one second he was starring at a snake and the next he was floating in this blackness. Looking around he could see nothing, feel nothing, he was in a sea of nothingness. But then without a warning he could feel things again his sense returned, looking around he realized he was in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

Not knowing how he got there or why he was there, he decide the best thing to do was just look around and hope that he found someone. But as an hour past had past he never saw a soul no one was to be seen. He had tried every room he could think of but still he never found anyone. When he was about to quit he thought of one last place to look and check looked down in the chamber of secrets. Going down the pipe he slowly came to them main entrance as he came closer to the main part of the chamber he felt a big sense of dread growing with each trip.

As he came to the door the first thing he noticed was that there was no door. Continuing into the main room he noticed there was some sort of creature on the chamber waiting for him.

"Ahh Harry Potter it is good to see you again," Harry at once recognized it as Voldemort voice," It has been a while since we have met face to face like this."

Harry not really understanding what was going merely retorted back," yeah about 10 minutes and what are you doing here, if I might ask aren't you worry Dumbledore will find you."

Voldemort just laughed, "You really have no clue where we are, this is your mind and you and I are in it."

Harry just stared at him in shock, "that is not possible?"

"Oh yes it is, when that snake stared into your eye it used it magic to overpower yours and kill you. Now I am going to kill you here and take back your body as my own." Voldemort yelled before he sent a bolt of lightning at Harry from his hand. Harry did the only thing he could do and jumped out of the way wanting to be somewhere else beside where he was.

There was a flash of light where harry was before he was gone and landing in the great hall, he carefully stood up in shock wondering how he got there. Deciding it was a better idea to keep moving he left the hall and kept moving throughout the school so he could hopefully keep Voldemort from finding for a while if he could.

Looking as the facts he had he tried to figure out what was going on and the best way to get out of this alive. He knew only a few things for sure, first they were in his mind, second who ever lived through this would take control of Harry body, and lastly Voldemort did not seem to need a wand. As Harry looked at these thought something made him realized he did not need a wand either, after all he had went from the Chamber of Secrets to the Great Hall without a wand. With this new knowledge he came up with a planned that he hoped that worked correctly.

Voldemort right then was slowly flying through the room screeching carefully, but he had not yet found Harry and he need to find him soon. He had to kill Harry before he figure out how to use this world. As he past a classroom he was slammed into a wall and before he could react in any shape or form, thrown into anther wall. As he got up he looked and noticed Harry was standing at the end of the hall and swinging his hands out he sent a bolt of lightning again at Harry but as it flew towards him it seemed to hit some sort of invisible barrier that stop his attack.

Harry just watched as Voldemort tried to attack him again and deciding he had seen enough, he set up another barrier around Voldemort so he could not move more than 3 feet in any direction. Walking forward he started to talk to Voldemort," You have lost this fight leave my body and mind and I will not destroy you."

Voldemort just laughed at him," You really think you could stop me, sure you may have figure out how to use this world, but I know you do not have enough power to stop me ever."

Harry just looked at him before he shook his head," No that is where you are wrong and you know it. This is my mind and you have said as much meaning I can do anything here I want including destroying you. Now I will ask you one last time leave or I will end you here and now."

"NEVER!" yelled Voldemort, before he swung his arms around forming in his hand a bright green spell, that Harry quickly realized was the same spell he had used on his mother and father all those years ago. Harry was not sure what affect it would have on him in this world and he was not going to wait and find out. Jumping out of the way as Voldemort fired off the spell, which smashed through the shield that was around him, but he missed his target which was Harry and that cost him.

Harry had already put his plan into motion and made a mirror appear on his arm that could be used like a shield. Jumping out he sent a few fireball at Voldemort to keep him busy, while he set up some more mirror around the area that he could use as cover.

Voldemort once he had dealt with the fireballs sent another killing spell at Harry but he missed and hit a mirror. The mirror though did not react like it normally would and sent the spell right back at him forcing him to dodge out of the way. This shocked him, but getting over that shock he started to send more and more killing spells at Harry. But Harry thanks to the mirror he carried on his arm and the ones he set up to hide behind was kept safe. Harry looked around one of edge of the mirror he was currently hiding behind and noticed Voldemort was better then he thought a dodging he quickly sent a few more ball of fire at him and set up quite a few more mirrors behind Voldemort.

Voldemort by this time was truly mad at Harry, because the boy had not only been able to dodge his attacks, but had forced him into a defense fight. Trying to end it then he sent out a wave of spells from his hand some of them got through the space between the mirrors, but they hit nothing. He jumped aside as the spells that had hit the mirror were sent back, but before he could send of another wave of spell he was hit from behind by something and sent to the floor and hard. Trying to get up he realized he could not move at all.

Harry came out from where he was and looked over at Voldemort under the influence of him own full body-bind spell, "you lose" Harry said as a spell formed in his hand. The magic glowed and slowly turned pure white in color.

It took everything Voldemort could do to get himself to just look up as the spell was sent flying towards him and hit him. Harry watched as Voldemort's body was destroyed in an instant, but he was shock instead of there being nothing left a green aura like mist was floating where the body had been.

Harry was instantly on guard incase Voldemort had somehow dodge or escaped that attack, but instead of attacking him, the aura seemed too failed into the wall of his mind. Harry was shock as he felt some new memories spell and other things enter into his mind, it made him realize he had gain control of some of Voldemort magic. But before he could come to terms with this he world turned to black and he was lost to the nothingness again.

Harry slowly seemed to wake up again feeling the cold floor under his hands he slowly opened his eye and saw he was face to face with the Basilisk from before was speaking to him, "Ahh you are awake again and the small piece of soul that I sensed in you is gone."

"Yes and it was a pain in the neck," Harry said closing his eye tiredly.

"But it did work and it seems you gain full control over those powers he passed to you." The Basilisk turned and started to leave.

Harry hearing this opened his eye and got to his feet yelling to it," hay wait where are you going, I still need to tell me what you did?"

The snake pause and spoke, "As you wish I will tell you a little bit, first I am heading through to do my job which is to guard this Castle from threats, I will be in the forest if you need to know. As for what I did I got rid of a piece of Voldemort that was stuck in you and needed to be destroyed, and now I must be gone." With that the snake left without a word down a pipe and disappeared into the darkness.

Harry was a little shock but knew he could find out more later, Quickly he looked around and decide it was time he got out the this place quickly grabbing the sword, the Sorting Hat, and the pieces of the Dairy he went to the main door and spoke to it causing it to opening. He did not see any of the teachers, Ginny or Fawkes; he decided they might have gone further down the tunnel. So heading off the tunnel, he found them standing by the pipe that led back the castle above them, smiling had ran over to them. All the teachers, except for Snape who look bored at best, they were all very happy to see him. They each tried to ask question on what had happened but Harry was not in the mode to talk right then saying they should probably get back up to the school before they started question him.

Snape at this point spoke, "And how do we get back up to the top of this pipe."

Harry look at him before pointing to a staircase to the left of the pipe, "that is the way up out of here." he said leading the way up it and out of the Chamber of Secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

End of the Year and New powers

"Talking/ Spell"

"Thinking"

Over the next day the school was slowly returned to how it normal ran, Harry spent a large amount of it explaining everything that happened to Dumbledore, who had just returned after a letter had been sent from the 11 of the school governors asking him to return to the school at once. It took went well into the night and when Harry was finally able to leave, he was stopped by Lucius Malfoy who had come to see why Dumbledore was back. In the end Lucius was forced to leave since without getting what he wanted done. As he turned to left harry went and caught up with him in a hallway outside Dumbledore office and gave the diary back to Malfoy who then tossed it to Dobby.

Lucius after sending saying some nasty words to Harry started to leave yelling at Dobby to follow, but since there was a socked hidden in the dairy Dobby became free. Lucius seeing this tried to curse Harry but Dobby would not let him and sent him fly down the hallway. Lucius knowing better then to fight Dobby right now stormed off while dobby turned and thanked Harry greatly for freeing him. Harry after telling dobby he was welcome asked him to explain some things about what he had said earlier about it not being Voldemort when it was him. Dobby only said that it was a clue because the Dark Lord before he could not be name could be freely named, after this Dobby left as Harry went to the hospital wing to see if Hermione was awake.

Harry entered into the room and was at once locked in a hug by Hermione, who was crying and thanking him, while rubbing her head against him and purring. Returning the hug he after a little bit got her to calm down by rubbing her back and tail which was wrapped around his arm. Once she was calm enough he she was feeling, to which she said she was feeling only a little stiff from being like that for so long. After getting quickly check out himself by madam Pomfrey he and Hermione left for the Great Hall where Dumbledore had started an all-night feast to cheer up the school and help them get over the troubling year they had all gone through. Everyone who had been attack was at the feast after a little bit and, Hagrid showed a little pasted midnight and thank Harry finding the proof to save from that prison. It was only during a few times did Hermione ever let go of Harry and spent most of the time hugging him and purring quietly to herself.

Dumbledore when not long came in at about 5am and gave some announcements one that Harry would be receiving 200 hundred point and awards for Special Services to the School for his help ending the attacks. He also said that all student other then 5 and 7 years would have their end of the school exams canceled as a school treat, but if they did want to take them to report to their heads of house during lunch break tomorrow. Lastly he gave them a reason again that the Forbidden forest was once more truly forbidden as the Guard of the School was once again moving in and out of it.

After that day, the rest of the years pasted in a blasé of sunlight, Hermione was able to convince harry to take his test though Ron said that he would never take a test he did not have to. It was during one of these tests that Gilderoy Lockhart had called Harry to his office and tried to get out what happened in the chamber and who was there. After he found all that he could he tried to put a memory charm on Harry only to be blasted into a wall by Harry Disarming charm, knocking him out. Harry then reported what happened to Professor McGonagall who took decided to take a look into what Lockhart had tried. It ended with Lockhart sitting in a cell waiting for his trial 4 months later.

Harry a week before the school ended had been thinking over the whole year when he came across something he would like to try, quickly leaving the common room he set off to Dumbledore office. He entered into it using the password he had used earlier in the year, before he could knock on the door he heard Dumbledore call for him to come in.

Harry slowly entered into the office and sat down Dumbledore looked up from a paper he was reading and looked at Harry, "Ahh Harry it is good to see you today, if I may ask why are you here?"

"Sir I was thinking over this last year and thought about the memory tom showed me. Well in it he is talking to the head master of the time asking if he could stay at Hogwarts over the summer, and well I was wondering if I can stay here."

Dumbledore looked at harry over his glasses, "Ahh I see, I was wondering when you would come to me about this."

"Sir?"

"Let me put this simply I know a lot about your life with your aunt and uncle and I know that you would rather not stay there. Before you ask yes I have been watching you, and, before you ask again. No I could not stop what they did only try and divert it."

"What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, "On the night of the attack I had Hagrid come and get you and bring you to the house where I left you after setting up some very powerful wards to protect you. I had heard what McGonagall said about the type of muggles they were, and as an afterthought I left a spell on the house that would disappear after 4 years so that they would not harm you. Throughout your young life I check in on the house but saw nothing amiss at first, but one day I saw you crying by yourself very much bruised." Dumbledore continued to speak as Harry started to see who this old man really was.

"I knew I could not help you very much as you were now a ward of the family, and I could not right then intervene in any way without destroying my position of power which in the end would have ended with you probably even worse off. So I did what I could and healed you and putting a strong spell on you that would disappear when you came to Hogwarts, it was let you gain access to your magic and use it wandlessly should you ever feel in true need of it."

"Then when you showed up here the first year you did indeed looked a little underfed but I passed it off as a trick of the light. And when you did not ask to stay here or ask for help at home, I figured everything had worked itself out until I heard from Mrs. Weasley about what her sons had done to save you." Dumbledore sighed looking every one of his many years, "If I had any clue that was going on I would have had someone go and pick you up in person, but alas I am an old man and many things slip through if I do not watch close enough and then that brings us to now."

Harry stared in shock at Dumbledore, "But sir why could you not do anything."

"Because Harry you were suppose to go to your Godfather or Godmother… both of which are unviable, and someone sealed your parents wills so that no one could look at them until you wanted to see them."

"Who sealed them?"

"Not sure the Goblins were having a lot of problems at the time so I could not find out."

"Then why did you not try later?"

"I forgot I have a lot to deal with that the wills got put on the back burner so to speak."

Harry sighed looking at the aged Headmaster, "Fine I wish to see them and please tell me I can stay here for the summer."

"I will take you there then on your birthday, as for your request… I can sadly not grant it, in the letter the Governors sent me they also asked for me to check into each and all things that might danger the students again, which mean every room and location will have to be searched and carefully meaning that not even I can stay here this summer."

Harry looked saddened at this, "Okay sir, understand."

"Harry I am sorry you can stay here next summer if you wish, also before you give up on spending a summer away from the Dursley I would check in with your friends first I am sure they would be very willing to help you with that."

Harry nodded, "I guess so thanks for your time Professor and thanks for taking me to see my families wills when my birthday comes around." With that Harry left the room not looking overly happy.

Dumbledore sighed as he Harry closed the door behind him, "Man I really made a mess out of this one alright." Fawkes who was nearby let note that sounded like he was agreeing with Dumbledore.

Harry slowly walked down the halls to the Gryffindor common room where he found Hermione being pestered by Ron trying to get her into a Chess match. Hermione looked over at Harry as he came closer and asked him, "Did it go well Harry?"

"No I cannot stay here because of Governors want the entire school searched again for anything that might harm the students. So no one not even the Professors or the Headmaster will be here over this summer break." Harry said sitting down in a chair next to Hermione.

Ron giving up for a little bit on the Chess match turned to Harry, "I wish I could help you there bud but my family just won a lottery and they plan on visiting my brother in Egypt. So until later in summer you cannot come till it is over, really sorry."

Hermione sent a cat like glared at Ron, "That is not a lot of help Ron."

"What, I don't see you opening up your house!" Ron stated glaring back at Hermione.

"Umm actually I was going to ask if he could," she said not meeting Ron's or Harry eye as they looked at her in shock.

"Really?" asked Harry with a little hope in his voice at the thought of leaving the Dursley for the summer.

"Yes, I have already asked my mom and dad about it and they said they could not do it for the first week, but after that you could stay over the rest of the summer. I know it is not the best but it is better than nothing." Hermione said not looking up at Harry.

Hermione was then grabbed, by Harry, into a hug. "Thanks Hermione that is great to hear." Harry said before he let her go.

"You're Welcome Harry," she said once she was able to speak again and gave him a hug back.

It was not long after this that Ron Harry and Hermione had to head down the end of the year feast. Dumbledore gave his normal end of the year announcement and awarded the house cup to Gryffindor this year thanks to Harry's 200 hundred points. Lastly he reminded and soon to be 3rd year students that wanted to visit Hogsmeade next year to pick up their forms with their heads of house before they left for the train.

In the next few days students slowly pack there things and found anything that was missing. Very soon everyone was seen loading their trunks onto a cart before getting into one themselves before getting onto the train bonded for King's Cross Station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had got a compartment to themselves and when Fred and George showed up decide to play a few games of Exploding Snap.

Ginny wandered in followed by an odd looking first year Ravenclaw girl, they were both giggling about something. Ron looking up at this caused him to miss place a card and have them all blow up in his face. Seeing this both of the girls burst out laughing.

"What is so funny you two beside our card covered brother?" asked Fred.

"Oh nothing really" Answered the Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh come on you can tell us" Said George.

Ginny looked around the group, "Fine I guess, you see Luna and I just walked in on Percy and Penelope Clearwater kissing. It seems they are boyfriend and girlfriend that was why he was so sad when she was, you know attacked."

Everyone other then Luna had a look of shock on their face. George and Fred both look like their birthday had come early. As Ron spoke up, "Your joking right!"

Ginny shock her head, "Nope, you won't tease him will you?"

"Nope, would never even dream of it," said Fred and George together, as plans were being made in their heads to tease Percy mercilessly.

"So anyway we were wondering if we could use the last of your fireworks." Luna asked.

"Sure you can." Fred said bring them out, not long later the compartment was full of flying many different colored stars bouncing around it. Not long later they had to change and then not long after that the train started to slow down as it pulled into King's Cross Station. Slowly getting there things for the racks above their heads they disembarked.

The porter by the entrance let the groups go through in a pair or in a group of 3, that way no one got overly surprised by a large group of people showing all up at once. Harry and Hermione went through together followed by Ron and Ginny, then Fred and George. Luna stayed behind since her dad was going to apparate them home.

Harry carried his trunk with him and spotted his Aunt and Uncle waiting for him by their looking quite unhappy to be there. His Uncle called him telling him to hurry up, Harry nodded and said goodbye to his friends one last time. Then after loaded his things into the trunk of his Uncles car he got in and they took off down the road. After they go home his Uncle made to lock his things under the stairs again and lock him in his room until Harry made him stop.

"Uncle I would not do that if I were you," Harry stated.

"Oh and why not this is my house and I know you cannot stop me from doing anything." Vernon said looking at Harry with a glare.

"Because there are people watching and have been watching since I was first dropped off here, and they do not like what they see."

"Oh really and you think I care why."

"Because they can report everything that happened to Child Services if you keep this up."

Vernon looked outraged and yelled at Harry, "You better get them to not report us in or…"

"Or what, if you do anything outside of what would happen to a normal kid they will report you. So we will make a deal you sign this piece of paper here and I will be out of here in about a week when a friend of my will pick me up then I will not be here for the rest of the summer. Nor will I be here next summer since I plan to stay at the school over the summer." Harry said before he pulled out the paper that needs his uncle or aunt to sign so he could go to Hogsmeade during school.

Vernon thought it over, one hand he would have to treat Harry nice but he would not stay long over the summer and most likely the next summer. On the other hand he could treat Harry like normal and risk have Child Services paying them a visit. Vernon glared over his nephew who had skillfully back him into a corner, but he had to admit in the end, if this worked out, he would not have to see his freak of a nephew out of the house for almost 2 years.

"Fine I will sign these papers but you will still work here until you leave. So the backyard better stay nice and trimmed or else no food." Vernon said signing the paper and handing back to Harry, "No get this stuff up to your room now." Vernon then stormed off to the living room.

Harry quickly moved everything up to his room and put it away once he closed the door to his room. Once he sat down on the bed he left out the breath he had been holding, he had got away with a lot more then he thought he could. He had literary bluffed his way to what he wanted and even if he had to work in the backyard Garden it was a lot better than he was used to. No all he had to do was wait do Hermione to show up in a week's time then he would be free of this place for hopefully almost two years.

It was thanks to Harry and his Uncle agreement that let the week till Hermione and her family should up pass quickly. Dudley and Petunia were not happy about it at first, but they learn to like it once Vernon pointed out to them that Harry would not be at their house for about 2 if not more years if everything went well. Everything stayed okay until the Hermione family showed up.

On the day that Hermione father had planned to show up Harry had set it up with the Dursley that they would not bug him while he waited in the living room for them with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, for the Gangers. It was not long past 12 that there was a knock at the door Harry practically ran to get it. Seeing Hermione and her dad on the other side he at once invited them in. Hermione dad was wearing a blue collared shirt and jeans, while Hermione was wearing jeans and a red shirt and a hat, that harry guessed was used to cover up her ears.

Hermione and her dad decide to instead to wait by the door instead of come inside, it was while they were waiting Vernon walked into by the door and noticed them. "Ahh so you are the people came here to pick up Harry." He stated politely.

"Yes I am Sam Granger you probably remember me better as your dentist, Dr. Granger, and this is my daughter Hermione Granger."

Vernon how being seem to stiffen when he realized who he was speaking to, "So you are one of them then?" he asked.

"No, just our daughter, though we have wondered for a little bit if there was a witch or wizard in your past." Sam said.

Dudley who had just got home from seeing some friends noticed Hermione and her dad, "Daddy who are these people?"

Vernon looked at Dudley, "These are the people who have come to pick Harry up this, Hermione and Mr. Granger. He is your family dentist."

Dudley hearing this hurry by them and out of the entrance knocking into Hermione by accident as Harry came back into the area with his things. Harry noticed Dudley knock into Hermione knocking the hat she had on off. Everyone but Harry and Dudley froze. Harry because he knew about Hermione ears, while Dudley was too busy getting away from the group to care.

Before Dudley left the room Vernon spoke up, "Cat ears? Why in the world does that girl have cat ears?"

"It is none of your business as to why she has them." answered Sam quickly.

Harry seeing this was going to end badly spoke up, "I got my things can you help me get them into your car Hermione?" Hermione nodded and helped him move the trunk outside while Harry carried the trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. As he went outside he saw the Granger car for the first time, it was a little old red mini Van.

As he and Hermione put the stuff into the car, "I will get your dad okay." She nodded getting in the car. Harry hurried back inside were the talked has switched to Hermione.

"So it does not matter all people like Harry is a freak," Dudley said while Vernon was getting a head ache he had been hoping to avoid this. "And your daughter is more so look at her ears."

"SHUT UP" Harry walked in yelling," Do not talk about Hermione like that!"

Dudley only laughed, "Really she hardly even human from what I can tell."

Harry temper at this comment broke he fisted shot out so fast it was a blur running into Dudley nose and knocking him to the ground in shock as Harry glared at him. Harry magic on the other hand was acting crazy and was appearing outside his body at the point it could be seen by anyone. Hermione came running in as she felt Harry magic.

"Dudley silence you pig, you are about as bad as the worse people I have ever seen. I would rather be like Hermione and part cat any day rather than a Pig like you." With that Harry stormed out of the room, "Let's go." He said to Sam and Hermione Granger.

Hermione and Sam could only nodded in shock at what they had just seen, and got into the car with Harry not noticing the changes that were happening to him. Harry magic after he had left the room had returned to him, but it did not settle down right away because it started to react to Harry words. Slowly his magic started turning into neko like Hermione, he ears became grew black fur on them as they became pointed. His tail bone started growing out almost the same length as Hermione expect it was covered with black hair. It was at this point that everyone in the car noticed what was happening.

"Harry what is happening to you?" Asked Hermione her voice filled with worry.

"I have no clue!" answered Harry looking at his new tail, as they slowly pulled into the driveway to the Grangers house. As Hermione looked at Harry slowly become more like her she knew one thing, this was going to be one crazy summer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A New Skill

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Hermione prediction about the summer was become correct and quickly over the rest of the day after Harry became a neko, in more way then one. After they had gotten Harry settled into the guest bedroom which was on the second floor across from Hermione's, they should him around the house. They live in a two story house with the 4 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs.

Hermione room Harry noticed had enough books and weirdly enough cats that every signal wall had book selves all over them stuff full, she there was a desk also but no bed. When Harry asked about that she showed him the closet which had her bed and nightstand set up, and told him she did it to make more room for more books. Harry nodded and looked at the books and he noticed they ranged from everything from some advance biology to fiction like "Lord of the Rings". Harry smiled at this seeing Hermione was kind of like him liking just reading in general.

From there she should him where to find things when he need them and then should him around first floor which had a living area, a study with had a computer and a few guns with pictures of Hermione's dad hunting with some of them. There was also a dining room and a kitchen and another bathroom on the main floor. Then Hermione lead him outside the back of the house and should him a small backyard with a nice high fence wall.

After this they say down for lunch and talked, the first subject to come up was having Harry truly introduce to Hermione's mom and dad who had left them alone for a little bit. The second and more important was how in the world had Harry gain cat eats and tail like Hermione. Many ideas where thought of some more strange then others, but in the end there were only a few that made sense the main one being this was something Harry could do naturally. But still known of them really held any weight as there were too many problems, this in the end left them right where they started.

Thankfully at this moment Hedwig decide to make her hunger known with a loud screech, which made everyone but Harry jump and spin around and look at the owl, who was now sitting on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Hedwig rubbing his cat ears which were ringing from the noise, putting her on the back of the chair he left to get food for her. When he got back he found Hermione writing something out on a pad of paper, and after giving Hedwig her food he came over to see what she was writing.

"What are you writing about or writing too?"

"Seeing Hedwig just now gave me an idea. I am going to write to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and see if they have any ideas or suggestion on what is going with you," she said before putting up the pen she was using to write with and folded up the two letters. "If possible can I borrow Hedwig after she is done eating then we can send the letters off."

"Sure though I am not sure why you are asking right now I am willing to try anything," Harry said running his hand through his Harry meeting his cat ears again.

Hermione smiled at this, "Okay and I was just being polite Harry." Harry smiled and nodded running his hand through his hair again. Normally for Harry this was a calming gesture but with his new ears it did not work as well. Hedwig finished her food quicker than normal and flew through the small kitchen to where Hermione sat. Hermione seeing this thanked Hedwig for finishing her food quickly and tied the letters to her leg and made sure Hedwig knew who to go to before she let her outside to fly where she was needed.

The rest of the day went without a hitch much to everyone relief, after a meal of pasta they all settled into the living room to have some fun watching TV. As the clock drew closer towards 11 pm each one of groups slowly made their way to his or her bed and was soon off to sleep. Harry was last one to fall asleep since he still had a lot on his mind after his become cat like Hermione. His one last thought before he finally flew asleep was that he would have answers soon.

Harry after he fell asleep slept just fine through the first half of the night till his thoughts dreams shifted towards Hermione and him spending a quiet time on a hill. They had started talking about what it was like to be who they were. At this point he started to wake up but not enough know if anything was going around him, but the dream still on his mind. Yawning a little bit he shifted a little bit since he felt a little uncomfortable when he found another post where he was comfortable. Slowly he fell asleep until he started feeling uncomfortable again sighing and yawning he moved around until he was once again comfortable again and finally fell asleep. Even as he fell into a deeper sleep his body still continued to shift around trying to stay comfortable in the bed, as his body started to change shape again.

Sam and Tillie, Sam wife, were up a little early the next morning since one was off to work and the other off to get food for the family and bacon for the Hedwig. It was about 6:50 am when Sam set off for work and as Tillie heard the car leave the driveway there was a yell from upstairs of absolute shock.

Going up the steps she saw a very unusual sight before her, standing at across from each other were two Hermiones. The first one was standing by the door to Hermione room was staring at the other with a look of wonder on her face. The other one was looking at herself, with look shock as if something was very wrong. It was then that Tillie figured out who the second Hermione was, it was Harry, she could tell thanks to the clothing he or more correctly now she was wearing.

"What in the world happened to me," ask the now second Hermione or more correctly Harry.

"I have no clue," Hermione said coming over and giving Harry, now her twin, a hug.

"I do," Tillie said catching the attraction of both Harry and Hermione, "Whatever was affecting you yesterday, must have affected you while you were asleep."

Harry and Hermione eye both widen at this, as a thought hit Hermione. "Hay Harry you know how you were saying yesterday before you changed how you rather be a neko like me, then be a pig like your cousin." She got a nod from both Harry and Hermione. "Well that must have been what set off the first change, and if that is true then you must have thought about me in some way last night that changed you."

Harry stared at Hermione for a little bit before her eye widened again with understanding, "So that means I should be able to change back on my own."

Hermione nodded, "Yes that is right. Though if you don't mind me asking what were you dreaming about last night?"

"I am not really sure," Harry said truthfully, "All I really remember was you and me talking, though I am not really sure what it was about."

Hermione was about to reply when they heard a weird noise and realized it was Harry and Hermione who had made it. They were both hungry, and so deciding to talk about it more after they had eaten, they all then preceded back downstairs to the kitchen. Tillie at once set to work getting some more food for the two young girls, and once it was done set it out for them to eat. When they were about half way done there was a knock at the door.

Tillie left Harry and Hermione to finish their meals while she went to check and see who it was. Tillie opened the door and saw two people, one of which she recognized and Hedwig. Hedwig as soon as the door was fully opened flew through it and into the house and land on Harry shoulder. Tillie in the mean time was looking at the two Witches in front of her.

"Morning Professor McGonagall I did not aspect you to show up so soon or at all for that matter. And before I forget I do not believe I have pleasure of meeting you before Professor…"

"It is Madam Pomfrey I am the school Nurse," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight smile, "Your daughter wrote to use yesterday about some changes with Harry. With what happened with her earlier this year we felt the need for us to come out and see what was going on with our own eyes."

"Yes I can understand that and my name is Tillie. Please come in and I will show you to Harry though you might not recognize him after what has happened last night." Tillie said before showing them into the house and through to the Kitchen. Both Madam Pomfrey were might with a little surprise as the saw not one but two Hermiones sitting eating breakfast. The only real difference that could be seen was that one of the Hermiones was wearing clothes that looked like they were more for a boy. Tillie noticed the look on McGonagall and Pomfrey's faces and she could not help but giggle a little bit.

"Professors what are you doing here," asked the Hermione in the boys clothes.

"Well we came here to see Harry but instead of finding him we found two of you." Stated McGonagall looking form one Hermione to the other.

"Well actually I am Harry," both McGonagall and Pomfrey faces displaced complete shock, "this happened sometime last night we think it was caused by some dream I had."

McGonagall looked at Pomfrey and they went off a little bit to talk by themselves a little bit. After a few minutes they came back and McGonagall ask, "Harry if I may ask have you ever changed some part of your body before, I could be anything like hair growth to eye color change."

Harry thought for a few moments then replied, "Yes a while back my Aunt cut my hair and I really hated the hair cut and wanted it back the way it was and the next morning it was the way it used to be."

"We thought it might be something like that with you," McGonagall said with a grin.

"Oh? Do you mean, do you know what why I changed shape?" Harry asked in a little wonder, while Hermione thoughtfully at them.

"There was a student who left graduated last year by the name Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks for short," Pomfrey said with a smile like she was thinking about a joke. "She also had the ability to change shape a lot like you though not many knew about it. What we think you can do or more correctly the ability you have is call Metamorphmagi.It is a hereditary ability a witch or wizard born with to change some or all of their appearance at will."

Harry and Hermione face switched from shock to wonder to thoughtful quickly as Hermione asked, "This is all good and great but how does that help us change Harry back to normal."

"It does not Harry has to that one his own, because there are so few know Metamorphmagi there were never any spells made that would change them back. But I can give you some help remember back when I helped you with Parseltongue. The concept is still the same but instead this time you need to focus on the shape you want to be." McGonagall said slowly explain before change herself into a cat and then back to human as a demonstration.

"So you mean I can change back at anytime but I need to use my magic like I did when I speak to snakes?"

"In short yes," answered McGonagall.

"Yep that makes sense." Hermione said thought.

"I guess I will give this a try and hope I change back," Harry said he got up out of his chair and moved away from the table and then closed his eyes. He slowly focused and was able to feel his magic after a little bit drawing on it carefully; he pictured how he looked before he changed. He could fell his body change back to the way it was as he finished changing he look at the other which were smiling back at him.

"Very well done Harry if we were at school I would say 50 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said with a look of pride on her face.

"Now it seems that we are no longer need I think we will be going and get along to our normal summer activities." Madam Pomfrey said. Not long after that they were leaving after they got a lot of thanks for Harry, Hermione and Tillie.

After this small incident there was no big surprise or things that happened for basically the rest of the summer. Harry and Hermione played a lot together when they were not working on homework. Harry also worked on getting control of his new skills; it was not uncommon to see Harry as a neko or any number of people he had seen. The summer slowly moved along, and as Harry birthday came closer and closer, he was for once looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry Birthday

The day of Harry birthday everyone, but Harry, was up bright and early, 6:00 AM, working on everything for Harry birthday. Tillie and Sam had set to work getting the presents ready for Harry. While Hermione had been working on breakfast, something she did not do often but like if she had time. They did not have to worry about Harry waking up till about 8 or 9, since Hermione had giving Harry a mild dreamless sleeping potion to help him sleep the night before. He had been having some very troubling nightmares and they had been bothering him over the last few weeks, and had used the potions if they got really bad. They work quickly knowing even with a light sleeping potion it was still possible that Harry would wake up earlier then they thought and see them getting ready. As time drew closer to 8 in the morning they finished everything they had set to doing for the morning leaving only icing the cake.

At 8 on the dot Harry came down from his room, fully dressed and with his hair still wet from a shower. Walking into the kitchen he was caught by surprise as he saw the entire table was set up with all his favorites for breakfast. Looking around he was caught by surprise again when, out of almost no where, Hermione caught him in a hug.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said hugging him still, "did you sleep well?"

Harry who knew his birthday was today was still in a little shock; after all he did not think the Hermione or her family would go this far to make him happy. But after looking around again he returned Hermione's hug, "Yes I slept very well thanks for the sleeping potion."

Sam and Tillie came out from where they were hiding and took a picture of the two kids hugging. As the camera click was heard both Harry and Hermione looked over at them smiling, though Hermione was purring too.

"Well it is good to see our favorite kids are having a good time. Now before we get too distracted, I think we should eat before our breakfast gets cold." Tillie said holding the camera and smiling at the two young teens.

Harry and Hermione both nodded and then sat down to eat, quickly followed by Tillie and Sam. As they ate the talk slowly shifted to Harry asking them what they were planning, but he never got anywhere as anytime he asked he would not get a real answer. This did not bug him though, as he could tell they had something big planned for him. Also knew that Dumbledore was going to show up before dinner and they would all head to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to see Harry's parents' will. After breakfast they went quickly cleaned up and then went to the living room where a small stack of presents sat waiting for Harry on the coffee table. Harry looked at them then turned around and hugged everyone once before he ran over and looked at them.

Hermione sat down in a small chair by him while both Sam and Tillie sat down on the couch, and pulled out the camera again and started taking pictures as Harry opened up the presents. Harry could not have been happier he had gotten a lot of books; he was a big reader though he never really showed it at school since he was a big fiction reader. He had also gotten an RC car and some sugar free candy and after he was done, Sam told them all they were heading off to the park to have some fun.

As they got into the car Harry wondered a little bit at where they were going on, after all there was a park not even a half a mile from them and it was a nice walk down too it. As they drove farther down the road, and then onto the highway Harry realized they were not heading to any old park but a rollercoaster park. His excitement started to show, on his face and his hair, when they came into the park's parking lot, Hermione let out a giggle as she saw Harry face and his hair turn yellow.

They spent over 4 hour moving around the park and riding the different coaster and attractions. At first Harry was a little worried that Hermione would not be able to go on them because her hat would be knocked off reviewing her ears. But it seemed he did not have to worry because as they got into a line Hermione put on headband that had some cuts in it, and then took off her hat that she was wearing.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "Those ears look quite nice on you." And they did he noticed, and with the headband on her ears looked almost fake. If one were to look closer though, they would notice that Hermione ears twitched every few seconds. After a few rides they got some food at a food court at the front of the park, they got hotdogs to eat, though Hermione ended up also getting some fish which she ended up splitting with Harry. After that they went to game section park of the park and played their way through them, they played everything from the classic games to the new Dancing and shooting games. But as the day drew farther along they had to leave and head home so they could be there when Dumbledore should up.

Once they got home they noticed Dumbledore was still not there just yet since it was only about 2:30 in the afternoon. Deciding they had time to finish the last part of Harry party that they had planned, Tillie disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out with a chocolate cake and icing. With green icing his name was spelled out and around the outside were 13 candles all lit.

"Okay Harry, make a wish, and blow out the candles," Tillie said as she walked into the room and sat the cake in front of Harry.

Harry took a few second thinking, as there were a few things he would like. His family back, a normal unfamous life, not having a Dark Lord after him. But in the end a though came to him that cause a smile to show, and that was to be Hermione's closes friend forever. Blowing out the candles everyone cheered causing a small tear to fall down Harry face as he cried a little bit from being so happy. He quickly gave everyone a hug and said thank you, again to them, then they all sat down. Sam quickly served everyone cake, and as they ate the door bell was rang. Hermione decided to go and get it, and opening it reviewed Dumbledore in midnight blue robes on and small smile gracing his face. Hermione called for the others and invited him in, after which she said they were having some cake and asked if he wanted some.

"Ahh sorry but I cannot right now maybe after the reading of the will," Dumbledore said as Harry, Sam, and Tillie entered into the room. "It is good to see you Harry, and it is nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ganger your daughter is quite a student."

"Yes she is and we are very proud of her," Tillie said with a smile, "and Harry should be well, we have been taking good care of him after all."

"That is very good to hear, also Harry if I may, can ask you something?" Dumbledore said looking over at Harry who had moved to were Hermione was.

"Sure I guess you can ask me another question," Harry said making a small joke.

"Well that is true I did ask you something," Dumbledore cuddled a little bit asking, "But if I may I heard you gained a new ability when you were picked up at the Dursley. I have been wondering what it is, I would have found out before hand but it seems McGonagall and Pomfrey had to leave before they could tell me. So I have decided to wait and until I came here to see what it was."

Harry thought for a little bit then realized what Dumbledore was talking about. He smiled and said, "Sure I can tell you, but I will not tell you I think it will be easier if I just show you."

Harry moved away from the Hermione a little bit then not even a second later in Harry place stood a second Dumbledore. And speaking with Dumbledore same voice Harry spoke, "It seems I have the ability of changing shape, or more correctly my human form and clothes I have on."

"I can see that, so you are a Metamorphmagi, though there is something different about yours change," Dumbledore stated as Harry changed back to his normal from though his scar was nowhere to be seen. "But that is for later talk, now I believe it is time to get back the business at hand. Harry, you and me will be heading off soon…"

But he was forced to stop as Hermione spoke up, "But sir I thought my mom and dad and I were coming too."

"Oh, it seems I have miss understood, I take it then all of you are planning on coming?" Dumbledore asked getting a nodded from everyone, but Harry who was going anyway. "Then that means that I have to figure out a different means of transportation. I am very sure you do not want to try that evil bus so that means we will take a portkey."

"Oh I have heard about those," Hermione said looking at Dumbledore with her eyes wide with excitement.

"What are they," asked Harry looking at Hermione then Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think we should let Hermione explain."

"Okay thanks Professor. Well a portkey is an item that can take one person or a group of people from one place to another and back again. The items can be anything from an old sock, to a stone, or cup though most items are picked in such a way as not to be noticed by the nonmagic community. It is consider the best way to move over a group people at one time and fastest. Also a portkey can be set to go off and move locations, by different means. They are can be activated either by voice, time or being touched." Hermione said getting into almost a teaching tone of voice.

"Very good Miss Ganger, if we were at school I would give you some points, but since we are not I will say good job and keep studying." Dumbledore then turned and pulled out of one of his many hidden pockets a small pen with the Gringotts symbol on it. "Ahh there it is, now since normal people are not allowed to make a portkey I went to Gringotts to get this, incase everyone else wanted to come to with Harry. It will go off at 3:01pm and that is in about 11 minutes or I can set it off with activation words. Which would you like to use wait or just start activate now?"

Sam, Tillie, Hermione, and Harry all looked at each other not sure which, but then Harry spoke up. "Let's go now since we are ready right not, if that is okay with everyone."

Everyone nodded, as Dumbledore spoke again, "Okay then everyone grab hold of this pen, then I will activate it. Or in this case since it is a little small Harry and Hermione could you hold hands and one of you can grab it and the same with you Mr. and Mrs. Ganger, it will work the same as if you were actually holding the portkey yourself."

Harry grabbed hold of Hermione hand and then grabbed the middle of the pen, while Sam grabbed then end with one hand and Tillie with the other. Dumbledore still holding the top of the pen nodded and spoke once he was sure everyone was holding on. "Okay here we go, Money Vaults."

With that there was a tugging feeling on everyone arms from where they held on, and then the world around them vanished into a blur. At first it seem like they were spinning and Harry was afraid of losing his grip on Hermione hand, but then he noticed that their hands, for the moment, felt like they were glued together. But then without warning they all seemed to come crashing onto the ground in a big heap, as the portkey brought them to the end of the journey. Harry slowly got up from the ground noticing the only one not on the ground was Dumbledore, who was somehow still standing. After Harry got up he helped Hermione up and turned and noticed both Tillie and Sam were up by then.

"I will never every take a portkey if I can that was evil," said Hermione with a grown as she rubbed her head. Then looking around Harry noticed a Goblin who was by the door to the large cave like room they were in.

The Goblin looked at the group and noticed Harry and spoke up, "Is this everyone that is to be at the reading."

"Yes sir," answered Dumbledore.

"Okay, then please follow me and we will get the reading of the Potter's will started."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The goblin led the group through some passages until they came to the main part of the bank. Then leading the group to a place marked in three different writing, the first was English, the second Goblin writing and the last was some sort of runes. The sign in English said, "Wills and Final Testaments." The door led to another passage with had a lot of door bracketing off of it, then finally after about 100 yards the Goblin that was leading them stopped by a door and gestured them in.

"We are here. Please enter and Redhorn will be with you shortly," the still unnamed goblin said waiting for them to enter.

"Thanks for leading us here," Dumbledore said leading the way into the group. The other followed quickly after also thanking the goblin who just nodded, and then left after closing the door behind the group.

Harry looked around the room as they entered only just noticing as the doors closed behind them. It was a large cave turned room, at the front of, opposite of the door, was a podium while. On either side of a door leading up to the podium was a few rows of chairs, meaning this place could be used for a large amount of people if needed. Tillie and Sam sat down at the front room while Dumbledore moved about looking at the different types of stones it seemed, Harry and Hermione decided to sit at the back and waiting for Redhorn. The group did not have to wait long as a noise was heard behind them and in through the door came an old looking goblin in. He was wearing a pitch black suit and had a sword at his side.

"So which one of you is Mr. Potter," asked the Goblin.

"I am Sir," answered Harry, "If I may ask. Who are you?"

"I am Redhorn, as you have been told I am here to read the will of Lily and James Potter to you. Do you have any questions before hand?"

"Yes I would like to ask something," said Harry quietly.

"Yes, what would you like to ask?" the Goblin said watching.

"Would you possibly know why my parents Will were sealed or who sealed it," asked Harry and moved forwarded with Hermione to the front row of seats.

"I know both of them it was sealed by one Peter Pettigrew, saying that it was keeping the Potter money safe for their child when he came of age." The Goblin said explaining carefully pulling out a small roll of paper. "Any more questions, if not we can now begin."

Everyone else said no and Redhorn nodded, "Okay, then I will began reading this word for word."

"This is the will of both James Potter and Lily Potter both begin of sound mind and body, that a laugh. It saddens us to say if this is being read before we are much older 60, but as a war is being fought. We knew that we would need to make this incase we should pass on before our time. Hopefully that will not be needed since Peter is keeping our house a secret from our enemies, and Sirius Black. With this we should be able to live longer, after all who would be better to hide our secret then the person who can hide among the rats." Dumbledore's eyes darkened at hearing this making a mental note to have Sirius old trail checked at once.

Now to dealing out the money of our over sized fortune. 100,000 Galleons to each Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and the Longbottom Family. The rest will go to our son on his 14 birthday.

As to our many ancient trinkets we leave all of them, that are within the two black trunks. To Dumbledore, may he find them ever neat and fun to use. Also we give him some magic knitting needles that will make all the socks he wants, in whatever color he wishes." Harry let out a giggle when this was heard causing Hermione to give Harry a weird look. "All other items are to be given to Harry, in hopes he find many ways to use them. Lastly we leave to Harry the Potter Manor, which he may use this as soon as this will has been finished. In which he will find two letters left from us to him on desk in the study.

Below is a list of people who Harry should be sent to live with if we were to die. Also Harry is never to be sent to live with the Dursley family unless there is no other choice.

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin (tell those ministry people to shove off if they say no)

Longbottom

Bones

McGonagall

As our last note we only wish to say we miss you all, and sorry for leaving you so soon.

Prong, James Potter

Tiger, Lily Potter."

The room was silent as the reading of the will was finished; no one moved or spoke for a minute. When finally Redhorn spoke up again, "Well I must be going. I will send someone to with the things from the will in a few minutes." With that Redhorn left the room closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore got up from where he was sitting and started pacing the room, talking quietly to himself. Harry and Hermione started to talk among themselves about what had just been read. Sam and Tillie were sitting quietly themselves, thinking about what was read watching Hermione and Harry closely.

"So Harry you happy about hearing your parents wills? You're not sad or anything," asked Hermione as the Redhorn left the room?

"Yeah I am happy though also confused. I always thought that hearing my parents will, would have had a greater affect on me."

"You were expecting to break down and cry or something."

"Well, yeah," Harry said looking over at the door where the goblin had left.

"I see, well Harry I guess I don't know how to help you understand why you're not doing anything," She said. Harry did not respond but instead fell quiet for a little bit.

"I think I might know why though," Harry said looking back over at Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because even if I always thought them as my parents I never even knew of them until 2 years ago, and even then I still don't know much about them. I know their names what they own, but I never knew them. So in way I don't love them I guess. Does that make me bad, not feeling for my own mom and dad" asked Harry quietly, not even able to look Hermione in the eye.

"It does not make you a bad person. It is just as you said that is all" Hermione said right away and hugged Harry.

"Are you sure Hermione," asked Harry again still not believing her.

"I am very sure you are a very good person who never learned the meaning of love, yet you love your friends and adopted family. If you had known your real family, then I am sure this doing this would have had affected you more. Plus I am sure once you read those letters at your family's house you will show feelings for them again." Harry was quiet for a little bit after this again, Hermione was not giving up and was about to speak again when Harry returned her hug.

"Thanks Hermione, your right like normal," at this Hermione blushed a little bit as her tail moved around happily. "It is the fact I see your family and Ron's family as my true family. That is the reason I am not truly sad for my family is with me even if my real one is not anymore."

"Yep," she purred lightly causing Harry to giggle a little. She blushed more but kept purring more as Harry started to pet her ears.

Tillie and Sam who had listened closely to the talk smiled. Harry was growing to be there family too, and even if they did not admit it to anyone but themselves, that were hoping Harry would think the same. They were starting to see possible match between Harry and Hermione, but that was farther in the future they hoped that would happen.

The group fell silent again, expect for Hermione who was purring from Harry petting her tail and ears. About 3 minutes later a goblin came in with a cart full of trunks, everyone looked over at the Goblin. The goblin was looking at a paper sensed the stares and spoke up, "I am here with the things that Redhorn spoke of in the will. It says here these 2 black trunks and knitting needles are to be given to one Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes that is me, and I will be taking them with me when I leave. If you may I would like to see those knitting needles though." Dumbledore said stopping his pacing for a little bit, and walked over to the Goblin.

"Okay sir, should I leave the trunks here or take them to the main entrance." The Goblin said handing over a golden set of needles with some runes etched onto them.

"Leave them here," Dumbledore said looking the needles over carefully.

"As you wish, the other trunks are for Harry Potter," the Goblin said indicating the other 2 trunks. One trunk was blue with 6 different key locks built into it. The other was a red trunk with only one key lock and tied to it were 7 different keys, Harry guessed they went to the different locks.

"That is me," Harry said, getting up and coming over to the Goblin. Hermione got up and followed not far behind Harry, not liking he had stopped petting her ears and tail.

The Goblin paused at the sight of Hermione's tail and ears, but made no comment on them and turned to Harry. "Okay, what do you wish to do with the trunks?"

"Umm can we take them with us by Portkey home?"

"Yes you can sir the portkey this banks makes can do that very easily," the Goblin answered.

"Okay thanks you," Harry said.

"As for the money it will be sent to the correct vaults. These vaults are Remus Lupin vault and the Longbottom family vault."

"If I may ask, why only those two vaults sir," asked Harry?

"Because Peter Pettigrew is dead and Sirius Black is in Jail," The Goblin stated carefully.

"I see," Harry was filled with a little wonder, but he did not ask anymore.

"Then I believe that is all," asked the Goblin unloading the trunks from the cart.

"Yes that is all," answered Dumbledore.

"Okay then I will leave you, when you are ready to leave please touch the rune be the door and another banker will be along quickly to take you back to the Portkey room." The Goblin stated wheeling the cart out of the room.

"Sir, how does this trunk work," asked Harry looking at the blue 6 lock trunk, then at Dumbledore.

"It is 6 trunks in one, basically depending on which key lock you use, will then let you chose a different compartment to open up. Since there are 6 different locks, that means there are 6 different compartments you can open or use." Dumbledore explained.

"Thanks sir," Harry said as Hermione looked at the trunk with a new fascination.

"You're welcome Harry," said Dumbledore smiling.

Harry took the keys from the red trunk and looked at them carefully before he tested one of the keys and locks. Turning the key he heard the lock click and the lid opened a little, smiling he lifted the lid the rest of the way reviewing what looked to be a potion storage room and a staircase leading down into it.

"That is very cool Harry, wonder what the other compartments have in them," said Hermione her face shown with awe at what she saw before her.

"I know and let's find out, but once we are back at your house," Harry said pointing to his wrist watch, showing it was almost 6:00pm.

"Sounds like good idea Harry, after all I need to get to cook something for dinner." Tillie said this as both she and Sam came up behind the group glancing down into the trunk and seeing the potion lab. This got a nod from everyone else as they realized there were starting to get hungry. Dumbledore touched the rune by the door so the Goblin would know to come.

It did not take long as for the Goblin to show up, and then he led the way back to the same room they portkeyed into. The trunks Dumbledore levitated down in front of the group so they would not have to carry them. Dumbledore decide that, since no one but him was really good with Portkey yet, he would have Fawkes bring the trunks over to the Granger's house. They agreed to this quietly seeing his point.

As they arrived back at the house they saw that Fawkes had left both of Harry's trunks in the kitchen. Dumbledore left not long afterwards say he would be back in a week or so, saying as he left that he had noticed something in the will that need to be checked. After Dumbledore left, dinner was ready a meal of pizza. Then not much later they were off to bed leaving the trunks till the next day to look at. As Harry settled down and got ready to sleep, he thought over day and realized one thing. It was the best birthday ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Moving Along

"Talking"

Over the rest of the week Harry and Hermione looked through Harry's two new trunks. In the first one, the red one which seemed to be Harry's dad's old trunk, they found mostly old books and journals. In these books were written many things, from spells to wards. One of the Journals was actually by Harry's mom, this cause him to stop and just look at it for a minute not moving before he put it aside to look at later. Hermione seeing this smiled supportively at Harry, before they looked through the other books leaving some out there were notable. Lily's journal, Potter family tree, Wards, Advance spell, and a Animagus book, each had a something they could really use or had importance to Harry in it.

Then they looked over at the other trunk, Lily's if they were to guess, then taking the keys they started with the compartments working left to right. The first one was a normal trunk with loads of pictures in it, many of which were of Harry and his mom and dad. Harry let out a gasped as Hermione spoke, "They must have known something was coming because I don't see them storing things this fast."

Harry nodded taking out one of the pictures to look at it tears starting to show in his eyes, "I know." Harry could not help himself he took each picture out and looked at it, somewhere him on a small broom, other were with people he did not know, and still more of his mom and dad and him. Tears slowly moved down his face as he looked at all of them, because he realized how much he had missed out on a real family. Hermione hugs him close, until he calmed down enough to continue looking through the different pictures before putting them away back in the trunk.

The second one they opened up was a small apartment like room; they carefully entered into the trunk, having been told by Dumbledore in a recent letter. Going down into the room they noticed two doors heading off to the side while in the main area, they were in, was a small kitchen and eating area. Checking the two doors off to the side they found they were 3 person bedrooms with dresses and bathrooms. They went back outside the trunk out the trunk and check the 3 looked area which they had seen before which was the potions lab, entering quickly they looked around. What they saw was scary enough potion ingredients to outlast that of the potions room at Hogwarts, and there were some very rare potion ingredients to. Looking at them Harry realized somewhere quite possibly illegal, as they were things like human blood, and other such things.

"Hermione I may not be sure but I think my mom or dad were making illegal potions," Harry said looking around carefully.

"I agree with you Harry, some of these things you could not even bye without going out of country and even they are probably still illegal," Hermione said with a nod.

"What were my mom and dad up to," Harry asked then noticed a small book. He picked it up and looked it over but the writing was not one he could understand. "Hermione take a look at this and see if you can make anything of it."

Hermione looked at it for a little bit then shook her head, "I have no clue either Harry we should probably ask Dumbledore."

Harry nodded pocketing the book before they left the trunk and opened the 4th locked compartment, and saw it was another potion room. But this one was not a lab but a storage room; they went down into the room and looked about again. The room had a few different potion stored up but in large amounts, and there was also some very rare one. Looking at them Harry noticed one that looked to be mad of liquid gold but the bottle was half empty, and next to it was a blood red potion. For some reason the potion called to Harry though he was not sure why, but for now he decided to leave it alone until he could talk to Dumbledore. They did not stay long in this room and then left quickly, the last two compartments were a little weird, and the first had a storage room packed to the brim with food, while the other had nothing in it, nothing at all.

Not sure what to do after that they decided to look through the 6 books they had. After that the summer seemed to pass in a haze of light, and before they knew it they were getting letters for there from the school with their new book lists. But what surprised them was that it was Dumbledore who showed up and gave them the letters rather than a normal school owl.

He had shown up around noon and knocked on the door, and when he saw Harry he smiled, "It is good to see you Harry. I have some letters for you, and news about an old friend to your family."

"Oh okay please come in we were just getting lunch," Harry said before calling out that Dumbledore was here.

Dumbledore came in and stopped in the dining room where the Granger was sitting. Dumbledore looked around before he spoke; "Well now it is nice to see two of my students, and as I said I would return in a few weeks." Harry sat down with the group as Dumbledore continued speaking, "Now the reason I am here is to fold first your school letters." He said pulling two letters from his pocket and handing them too both Harry and Hermione. "Now the other reason I am here is because of something that was stated in the will."

"What is that sir," asked Harry?

"Well what is commonly known is that your Fathers closes friend Sirius Black is in jail for betraying your parents. Because it was believed he was the Secrets keeper for a spell that was hiding them, but after hearing that will I noticed they said it was Peter who was the holding the Secret."

"I don't get it sir," Harry said with a confused look on his face while Hermiones suddenly lit up.

"Actually Harry I do," Hermione said before explaining, "In short your parents were hiding under a powerful ward like spell. Now this spell works by one person casting the spell and holding the secret of a location, and the only way for a person to find the location then would have to talk to the holder of the secret."

"Now how in the world do you know that," asked Harry in total shock?

"Well umm, it is talked about in the "Rise and Fall of Dark Lords" because it was how your parents hide. And it was believed and still believed by many people that it was Sirius Black who kept the Secret," Hermione explained.

"Whoa but since the will stated that Peter had the secret, that means the wrong person is in jail." Harry said putting the pieces slowly together before he looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have looked into the Sirius Black Trail and found there was no real trail. But rather just written down on paper that there was one. So with this in mind I talked to the Minister of Magic about what we had found, and he said he would look into it."

"Is that worth anything," asked Harry quite bluntly.

"In this case yes, after all if Black is innocent that means he did something to help you out."

Harry's face darkened as he smiled at what Dumbledore said, causing everyone to look at him and noticed his hair showed dark red highlights in his normally black hair, "So he only is doing this to get on my good side. He is a fool," his face lightened up and the red highlight faded, "But at least he is doing the right thing, even if it is for political gain."

Dumbledore nodded, "But there is also another problem, Sirius escaped from jail and is now out looking for someone. And up until yesterday he had a kill on sight order for him, as it that order might be pulled back only somewhat."

"What do you mean sir," asked Harry wondering.

"Well in short the reason was because when the Ministry went to arrest Black, he blew apart half the street to kill Peter if the reports are true," Dumbledore said with a look making Harry realized how dangerous this man could possibly be.

"So is that all sir," asked Harry.

"Yes sadly and happily enough," Dumbledore said before the twinkle that Harry had seen in his eyes before reappeared, "Now I think I must be off I have to see a new muggle born student today, and I must say I am looking forward to it."

In spite of how serious the situation was before Harry and the Grangers could not help but laugh as Harry spoke, "Okay sir it was good seeing you."

"Yes it was nice to see you both," he said as he turned to leave but then stopped, "also the Weasley are back in the country so you will probably be getting a letter from them soon, bye." And then with a popping like sound Dumbledore was gone.

The rest of the day went by slowly without much of in terms of exciting things. Harry realized he had forgotten to talk to Dumbledore about the booklet, but in the end decided to talk to him about it when they got to school. In the mean time they planned to head over to Diagon Alley, and as Dumbledore said, they got a letter from the Weasley's the next day. It was from saying he and his family was going to be at the Inn at the entrance to Diagon Alley and see if they could meet up if there for the school shopping. Harry decided to not write back since they were on their way out the door for Diagon Alley when they got the letter.

They met up with Ron quickly once they got to Diagon Alley; he was a little surprised to see them there so soon after he sent his letter. So after some quick greetings they group went out into the Diagon after tell Hermione mom and dad where they would be. The Tillie and Sam agreed after Mr. Weasley asked to talk with them, and assured them it would be alright.

Harry and his friend quickly visited Gringotts to get some money. Once at the back Harry asked one of the tellers, if he could make a withdraw, but without having to going down to see his vault. The teller told him it was not possible yet but they were working on a new system to do very thing soon. Harry nodded and thanked the Goblin for telling him that before he asked if he could see his school vault, as he pulled out the key and showed to the Goblin.

Goblin looked at the key then took down the number written on it, and then looked at Harry again, "I am sorry young sir, but that vault is no longer useable since the reading of the will. In short any and all money that was in that vault has been moved back to the Potter vault where you may now access it."

"I see, but I do not have a key to that vault," Harry said while Hermione and Ron listened closely.

"The Potter Vault does not require a key just a little blood to prove you are the owner," the Goblin Teller said.

"Okay then can you help me gain access to it," asked Harry.

"Yes I will call someone to help you down to your vault then help you gain access," The Goblin said pressing a rune on his desk. Cause a Goblin Harry recognized as Griphook, to come out of the door behind the desk.

"How may I help here," ask Griphook.

The teller gestured to Harry, "Mr. Potter wish to see his new Family since his old one has been close and moved to his family vault."

"Ahh okay then Mr. Potter will you please follow me." Griphook said leading the way to the Rail tracks.

"May I bring Hermione and Ron with me," Harry asked noticing his friend following.

"Yes you may but they must not touch anything," Griphook said in a no joke tone of voice.

"Thank you Griphook and they will listen," Harry said turning to Hermione and Ron who both nodded.

"Good," He said showing them to a cart, and once they were both in sent to cart down the track.

Harry smiled this reminded him of when he was on the broom as they shot down the track. Then looking over at Griphook he asked something, "Sir you said before this cart could no slower but if I may ask does it go faster at all?"

Griphook gave Harry an every evil grin as he taps the side of the cart causing it to double its speed, Harry could not help but laugh like a mad man as the shot down the tracks. Hermione and Ron though were being scared stiff unable to let go of the edge of the cart as it shoot around the corns sometimes on only two wheels. This continued until they came to a screeching halt outside an unmarked Vault, Harry got out with a large smiled on his face while Hermione looked about ready to scratch his eyes out for doing that. Ron on the other hand could barely move.

"We are here the Potter Vault, please just took it with your hand Mr. Potter and it will sample your blood and magic. Then once it accepts you it will open any time you touch the door."

Harry nodded touch the door feeling and felt a small pin prick in his hand as he did so. At first nothing happened this with the sound of many locks turning the door swung open without a sound. It reviewing a small entrance like room, with 2 passages. Griphook spoke up to answer the unasked question, "The right passage holds the moment while the other passage on the left holds all items or other such things. The left passage I might add is empty right now since all items were put into the trunk you got at the Reading of the Will."

"Hermione, Ron if you want to join me you may," Harry said entering the left passage of the vault. Hermione followed him, while Ron still looked to be a statue not moving at all. As Hermione entered into the room she stopped behind Harry in total shock, the room was divided into 3 section by some large wooden dividers. In each of these section where huge pile of coins going 30 feet back and at the highest point reached 10 feet from the ground level.

Hermione looked at Harry then back at the money, "Whoa that is a lot of money."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know," he sighed, "But I would give it all up in a heartbeat to anyone who could give me a real family."

Hermione shoot her head and hugged Harry, "You do have a real family my family is your family okay Harry."

Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Thanks." He then laughed lightly realizing he should give it all to Hermione because she had indeed gave him a real family, he had just never realized it before.

"What is so funny Harry," Hermione asked as Harry started putting a bunch of coins into a large leather bag.

"Oh nothing," he said walking over by her then whispered, "just that if I kept my word this would all be yours right now because you indeed gave me a family."

Hermione looked at Harry as those words work their way through her mind. Once she fully realized what Harry said she could only nod dumbly and followed Harry out of the vault. The ride back up to the main part of the bank was slower because Hermione. Who whispered as they got into the cart that unless he wanted to be held to what he said in the vault then they would stay at the lower speed of the cart. Harry did as he was told much to Hermione and Ron joy, and Harry and Griphook boredom at the slow ride.

They quickly left the bank after thanking Griphook for the good series, and not long later Hermione was dragging Harry and Ron around as they got there different books and for Harry and new set of robes as his were a little too small now for him. They then stopped by the pet show since Ron rat Scabbers was looking a lot worse than the last time they had seen him, he was he lost almost all his hair and looked to a lot thinned from the last time Harry had seen him. The Lady at the counter started helping Ron as Harry and Hermione moved throughout the shop looking at the different animals. Hermione ears twitched under her hat causing it to move as her tail moved inside her pants.

She looked over at Harry and whispered, "I need to get out of here quickly. All these animals are calling out to me, in such a weird way I cannot stand it."

"Okay let's leave," Harry said as Hermione hat moved almost at random as her ears moved around at every noise.

"Okay but first," She pointed to a Ginger colored cat with a bottle like tail, "Could you help me get that cat please?"

Harry looked at Hermione carefully, "Sure but why?"

"Well I was going to get one soon since I had talked my mom and dad into it, but well I forget to ask for some money for the cat and well I have already used up what I have for my books and things. If I was not almost out of money I would not even think of asking but well, please I will pay you back."

Harry could not help but laugh lightly and nodded, "Sure I guess I can get my kitty of a friend a pet cat."

Hermione punch Harry lightly in the arm even if she had a smile on her face, "No calling me kitty I told you that before, and thanks for the help Harry."

"I know but it is still a good name for you, and welcome," Harry said hugging her. "Now let's get that cat and get out of here."

Hermione nodded quickly picking up the cat that did not react at all other than to cuddle into her arms. When Harry reached out to pet the cat, but it looked at Harry's hand and hissed lightly making Harry stop, but then it sniffed Harry's hand then licked him purring. Hermione laughed lightly, "It looks like he might be a smart cat."

Harry laughed as they walked up the counter Hermione still carrying the cat, "That is so like you, grabs the one thing that is truly smart in here."

Hermione shot Harry a light glare again, as she giggled, "But I guess you are right." Noticing Ron was nowhere to be seen, they went up to the counter where the lady was and bought the cat and the things for he needed. After first the lady at the counter was in shock at seeing the cat, Crookshanks, was sitting in someone arms and not biting them at all. Needless to say, that the lady at the counter was glad to see them go with Crookshanks.

After they found Ron waiting for them outside the door with Scabbers in his normal cage, Ron looked at them then noticed the Cat Hermione was holding. "Why are you getting a cat Hermione," he asked?

"Oh because I always wanted a pet," she said almost purring as she Crookshanks who was laying her arms eyeing Ron's rat. "And this little kitty is just puurfect," she said as Harry sniffed a small laugh, causing Hermione to glare at him, "Don't you get started out you will not be happy when we get home that clear."

"Yes Hermione," Harry said not able to hide his grin, while Ron was looking between the two wondering what he had missed. "Well let's get going I am sure your dad is going to be looking for us soon," Harry said as his eyes flash to his cat eyes and back again. And with that Harry led the group back the Leaky Cauldron where they found both Sam and Mr. Granger talking about different types of muggle games.

Looking around they found Tillie talking with the barman Tom about something as Hermione and Harry watched up she turned to them smiling. Noticing the Crookshanks she shook her head still smiled and spoke, "Well I see someone did not forget getting a pet, what is his name."

"Crookshanks, the lady at the store said that he was evil but I don't see what she said that. He has been an angle for me," Hermione said looking at the purring cat.

"I have my guesses why," Tillie said with a smile as Hermione glared at her.

"Mom not you too, it is bad enough Harry is on about it," Hermione said grumbling.

Tillie just smiled, "I am your mom and it is might right to tease so don't whine. Now I would like to know something."

"Oh and what is that," asked Hermione and Harry at the same time?

"It seems since the Weasley family is staying here for the next two weeks before school starts. We were wondering if you two would like to stay here until it is time to leave for school," she asked looking at the two young teens.

"Would you be staying with us," asked Harry?

"Yes we cannot leave you two alone just yet. Won't be doing our jobs if we did not stay and watched out for the young kids."

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron who was talking to his mom as Hermione answered, "If it is all the same to you mom, I will like go head home."

Tillie nodded, "Also okay I was just wondering that was all."

Hermione nodded petting Crookshanks, "Thanks." Tillie watched over and talked with Sam, who was still talking to Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked over at Hermione, "why normal you would jump at this chance." Hermione looked down at Crookshanks not answering. Then Harry realized what it was, and hugs her, "It is because you were almost seen again."

Hermione nodded not meeting his look, "Yeah."

Harry hugged Hermione careful to not crush her knew cat, "I can see why after what had happened at the Dursley's house. And don't worry when if ever someone finds out I will make sure no one does anything to you at all, promise Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him happy, "okay thanks Harry, but I would still like to head home."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Hermione smiled at her closet friend, she had never told Harry this but he had also given her something. It was a friend she could count on no matter what; she looked over as her mom came back over telling them they would be heading home shortly. Hermione nodded saying okay with Harry, she looked over at Harry smiling, because no matter what happened he had been there for her. And now she was sure, she might have found herself a boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Ride to School

Hermione and Harry were very happy when they boarded the train at platform nine and three quarters, the two weeks before they had to head off to school were good. Hermione had been showing her feelings more towards Harry though he had yet to catch a hint. But Hermione was sure he would catch on soon enough. They smiled as they thought over the last two weeks, since they had been very peacefully, for the most part.

They day would normally start with them waking up and coming down to breakfast, which was normal toast, some eggs, and bacon or sausage. After that they would do a little bit of cleaning, and then they had the rest of the day off. Which they would use for any number of things that kids would do like play outside, go to the park, watch TV, or even ever now and again read a good book. But on two days when it rained and they did not feel like doing any of the normal things Hermione would start calling out things for Harry to change on his body. And with his gift he would try to do it the best he could. This often ended with some very funny results with harry being a mix of people and animals.

Afterwards they would have lunch, which was normally sandwiches, then Hermione would instance they would study there magic homework and books. They would go through potions first learning the different potions and how to brew them then their uses. Next was Charms and transfiguration and they would practice how to say the words and the wand movements, but as with potions they would never actually perform anything yet. Then the other things they would carefully look over and study and quiz themselves. Then Tillie would come up at about 3:30 and teach them Math and English, since Hogwarts did not really cover those things.

This would continue until about 5 at which time Harry would drag Hermione down stair to start on dinner, which anything since Harry was teaching Hermione how to cook. Some of the meals were very good while other could still use work, but one dish that was very common was fish, which Hermione could never go a week without having. This at first was started a 2 weeks after Harry first arrived after he decided he should do something to give back to the Granger. At first they try to fight him a little on it but once they saw he seemed to make him happy cooking they let him, it did not hurt that is food he cook was better then what they could make. 3 weeks after that Hermione was watching and Harry slowly dragged her into cooking the in food more and more.

Afterwards the family would either have some fun playing card games, board game, or watch a little TV. Afterwards they would most often move to different parts of the house to mess around or talk with each other about their day. Tillie's and Sam's day were usually spilt between work and home, with only one of them ever gone at a time. Then not long afterwards as time move along to about 9 Harry and Hermione would be off and shower and then to bed, which had been switched a little bit, with Harry now stay on a mattress on Hermione room's floor.

Since for some reason Harry nightmares had been getting worse to the point the potion would not be much affect or help, even if the nightmares only happened ever few days. Hermione was sure the nightmares had something to do with her since Harry would calm down a good deal after waking and seeing her coming out of her closet where he bed was still located. But no matter how much she asked Harry would not tell her what they were about, or just said he could not remember them. Hermione was getting worried and it pained her to see Harry waking up in a total fear in the middle of the night, but she knew that if she kept at it Harry would tell her sooner or later. She just had hoped it would happen before they had left for school but he had yet to say a word on the subject.

Hermione was brought out of these thoughts as the train started moving forwarded with no sign of their red head friend. They were in the second to last room in the last train car, they would have been in the last room expect for the fact a man who would weather warn and hand a nasty scary on his face had already taken it. Hermione looked over at Harry who was smiling happily and looking out the window. Hermione sighed not wanting to rune this moment but knew she had to and spoke up. "Harry we need to talk."

Harry hearing the sigh looked over at her, "Okay but what about?"

"Your nightmares Harry," Hermione said casting a spell on the door locking is so they would not be disturbed.

"Why about those again," Harry said looking away from Hermione and out the window again.

"Because Harry every time you have them you wake up the house hold and we are all worried about you. So please tell me what they are about, and don't say you don't remember I know otherwise." Harry did not respond at all but rather looked out the window hoping Hermione would give up like the last few times. But his luck was not so good this time since she nor him were going anywhere for a while. "Harry being quiet won't work it is just you in me in this compartment until we got the station."

Harry sighed knowing Hermione was right, "fine I guess I will tell you."

"Thanks."

Harry sighed, "You shouldn't be thanking me, but in short my dreams are about death."

"Death?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I have not really told anyone this but in the Chamber of Secrets I beat part of Voldemort's soul that was inside of me. After I beat him I gained some things by doing so, some magic, spells, and… memories."

Hermione realized where this was leading, "Your dreams are his memories the ones were he killed people."

Harry nodded still looking out the window, "Almost right… I relive those memories but the person who dies is always you for some reason." Hermione was a little speechless, it all made sense none why Harry had clammed up about this. He had not wanted to hurt her because of what he was dreaming about, and if Hermione had not really forced him he probably would have never told a soul about this. Hermione looked at Harry carefully; he was a boy that at such a young age probably had dealt with more pain the most adult who only had a few years left to live.

"Harry, I never… I am sorry to hear that," Hermione said moving seats and sat down next to Harry.

Harry only nodded not looking at Hermione but instead out the window. But then he turned back as he felt Hermione hugging him. "Thanks Hermione… those dreams… well at least you know why I sleep better in your room now."

Hermione nodded smiling, "Yeah," then Hermione smiled turned to a smirk as she thought up a way to lighten the mood, "And it is good to know that is your reason not something else."

"Like what," asked Harry?

"Oh Harry, boy at your age start chasing girls like me. So you tell me why," Hermione said teasing Harry.

"But who ever said I was a boy," Harry said shifting his form until he look just like Hermione neko ears and all.

"Now that is not fair and I meant normal boy," Hermione said with a fake hurt tone still smiling.

"Not fair I am a normal-ish boy," Harry said returning to his normal form and appearance.

"Sure Harry sure, that is why you can change your shape and speak to those garden snakes," Hermione said almost giggling. The snake she was speaking about was owned by a friend of her father who was out of town for a while and needed someone to watch them. Harry just stuck out his tongue at her since he was not able to come up with a good come back. Hermione burst out laughing at this and laughed for a good while. Then she noticed a familiar redhead knocking on the compartment door. Harry noticing this too flicked his wand at the door unlocking it from Hermione spell.

"Hello Ron nice to see you," Harry and Hermione said smiling at their friend.

"Hello Harry, Hermione it is nice to see you too," Ron said lifting up his trunk and putting it in the rack above the seats. Before he sat down and look at the pair who were looking a lot closer then the last time he had seen them. This did not sit well with Ron for some reason though he was not sure why yet.

"So Ron how was Egypt," asked Harry trying to come up with something to talk about? He also asked this because Ron had never told them.

"Not too bad we got to see a lot of old graves, tombs, and the entrances to some that were still curse. One of which I was nearly entered because of Fred and Gorge. But otherwise it was pretty boring really," Ron said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Ron it had to be more interesting then what you said, I bet there were a bunch of neat runes, and curses to learn about." Hermione said almost sounding like she was telling Ron off for a second.

"Yeah but I am not really interested in those type of things," Ron said defensively.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her cat Crookshanks down from his carrying cage and into her lap. "Well you may not but I am," Hermione said petting her cat now.

"Harry you understand what I mean right," Ron said looking for some help to save himself.

"Sure somewhat but I am with Hermione on this one," Harry said causing Ron to give him a weird look.

"Okay you two studied then and I will have fun," Ron said giving up.

"Don't worry we will," Hermione said laughing.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh, and then switched talk over to what was happening around the country. The foremost of which was that Dementors, the guards of the Wizard Prisoner Azkaban, would be guarding the School of Hogwarts until Sirius Black was caught and question. This caught both Harry's and Hermione attention at once, since they knew Sirius was innocent.

"What, are you saying those things will be guarding the school," Harry in shock asked? Both he and Hermione had read about them in one of their new books about the magical creatures. It was a wraith that would take all the happiness and warmth from everything around it. It was also said to be able to make more of itself by performing a kiss during which it would suck a person soul out. If Harry were to guess Gryffindor sword was meant to be used to kill those things.

"Yeah, they are," Ron said nodding his head looking a little pale. His own father had dealt with the Dementors before and he was not the same for over 3 weeks always acting hallow on the inside. And looking like he had aged almost 40 years, it was what made bald spot in his head of hair first start forming.

"But that not right Sirius Black is innocent," Hermione said glancing over at Harry.

"Wait? Innocent, he was a convicted criminal," Ron said.

"No he is not Ron, he never actually got a trail," Harry said, not telling Ron about Sirius's role with his family just yet.

"I guess your right but I still feel safer a little with those things guarding us," Ron said moving back into his chair more.

Hermione shook her head, "You should think before you speak. Because remember he got past those creatures before and escape an inescapable prison. So what makes you think those creatures can stop him now?"

"Well umm well, okay you got a point there I guess," Ron said, "But you never know it might have been luck or something he got out."

"I guess maybe, but the sound of those creatures guarding the school, don't make me feel better," Harry said looking out the window as the day slowly faded to night as time moved along.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yeah but it does make a little sense why they are doing it. It is said after all that most people go made in Azkaban, so even if he innocent he might be crazy now."

Harry thought about this for a little bit, "Yeah I can see what you mean now." The talking after that slowly faded down to other random topics

Then as the last of the suns light faded from the sky and the only light came from the train cars lights, a cold wave passed through the train. Followed by the train grinding to a halt on the tracks causing some of the trunks in the racks above people heads to fall down or people trips as the train stopped completely.

Ron looked out the window but it was slowly frosting over and then out into the hallway outside their compartment, but he did not see anything expect for some people peering out of their compartments like him. "What is going on the train should not be stopping for at least another hour or so," Ron said closing the door and looking at Hermione and Harry.

Hermione nodded in agreement as the compartment slowly got colder, "your right the train never stops it has a lot of the same spells as the night bus."

"As neat as that is that still make me wonder why we are stopped, and why does it keep getting colder," Ron said.

"Agreed, but there is something else this cold is unnatural," Harry said with a shiver as he breath became visible.

Hermione and Ron both nodded at this as Hermione shot a spell at the door, locking it tight. This was good as not even a second later all the light in the train car they were in went out, and a wraith like creature came into the car with a wizard waiting by the door, to the train car, for it. The wraith moved up and down the hallways outside the compartments as if searching for something, though it never actually looked around.

Many of the kids were being affected by it as it passed most feeling as if all the happiness was leaving them, and a select few were reliving their worse memories in their minds. Harry was remembering when Voldemort attacked his family though how he remember this, he would wonder later on, he would never know. Hermione was also reliving her worse memory which was when she found out that she was stuck in this neko form, but it was not as bad 9 months later.

The creature then stopped by the door to Harry's Hermione's and Ron's compartment, it did not sense Sirius Black inside but it sensed a very good food source inside. So using its magic it tried to open the door, but the door would not budge. The Dementor, for that was what it was, tried a few more times before it sensed something it could not eat and even dangerous to it and fled as a white ghost like creature entered into the hallway. A wizard followed behind it, coming out of the last compartment on the train, shaking his head as he went checking on all of the students before yelling at the wizard outside for leaving the Dementor to do what it wanted. He turned and reentered into the train car, and set doing to what he was paid to do, teach the kids a few quick lesions about Defense Against the Dark Arts as their new teacher.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

First Day of the 3rd Year

Dumbledore looked over the kids as they finished entered into the Great Hall and shook his head. The idiot Fudge had sent in Dementors onto the train in a search for Black. He could tell that nearly all the kids were still showing some affects from being near the Dementors either a slight blank look, and some of the worse case was they were still a little sweaty and very nervous. He sighed as he got up to speak knowing this year was going to be a long year.

"I am glad to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, and to those that have returned I welcome you back. But before I continue I will ask you all please partake in a small snack. In front of you is a small piece of chocolate, please eat it unless you are allergic in which case see Madam Pomfrey after the mean." Dumbledore started and noticed as he said to take the small piece of Chocolate most did and at once started looking better. Since for some reason Chocolate had the ability to remove affects of Dementors a lot better than some other things.

"And now that you have eaten the Chocolate I have some announcements to make. First of all to all first years the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any and all that do not wish to die, ALL of our older students should do well to remember that. A list of forbidden items can be found in each of your dorms since Flitch feels that you are not reading them. And lastly as I am sure you have noticed we have a host of Dementors guarding the school gates." Dumbledore face grew stony as he spoke causing even the haters of him to pay attention. "You will not mess with them, they are here to find and caught Sirius Black. If you do it is at your own risk, for they feed on happy feelings and as you noticed on the train very hard to control. There are also no known ways to sneak by one, so those who thinks to sneaking by them using an invisibility cloaks, not notice me charms, or other such things will only make them mad and likely to attack. This also means that no one will be allowed outside unless a teacher is within ear shout."

Dumbledore's eyes moved over the students slowly gauging some of their reactions; why others he used a passing skill to check there surface thoughts. At some of these thoughts he knew he had scared them enough to make sure no one messed around at all. At some of the thoughts he frowns making very strong mental notes to keep an eye on the kids. He also looked over at Harry and smile a little bit, the boy was nodding in agreement with everything he had said. Then Dumbledore decided to speak again, "Now onto more cheerful subjects, I would like you all to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Lupin." Most of the Teachers and kids clapped in welcome, as Lupin stood up and waved. He was a young man going a little baled and looked very ragged, his clothes were also like wise a little ragged. But in his eye one could see if they looked kindness and a strong will burning brightly. Dumbledore smiled as Lupin sat back down, "Yes welcome back, and now without further talk let us eat."

With that the serving plates were filled with food as Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. Harry who had been listening well noticed the food and filled his plate as Hermione spoke.

"It is weird that they are having those creatures guarding the school," Hermione said starting up the talk again from the train.

"Yes that is true, but there is not a lot we can do about it." Ron said before he started eating his food rapidly.

"True but if one of the students get attacked the Fudge will look very bad, and I doubt the Dementors will be able to stop Black," Harry said after eating a little.

"Why is that Harry," asked Ron through a mouth full of food?

"Ron doesn't talk with your mouth full," said Hermione glaring lightly at Ron. Causing Ron to shut his mouth fast and chew and swallow before he asked again.

"Well Ron he got past the Dementors before what makes you think he cannot not do it again when he has a whole lot more place to try and get from," Harry said explaining again.

"Oh right," Ron said before eating some more food. After that the group fell quiet as they ate then headed up to the Dorms for the night.

The next day they quickly got up and got dressed and headed down the Great Hall for breakfast were they first saw Malfoy performing for a small group of people. When he noticed Harry he shouted out, "Hay Potter you going to faint on us again."

"I doubt I will again," Harry said coolly not bugging to give Malfoy a second look. And as he entered into the Hall he called back to Malfoy, "Besides I heard from the twins that you wet yourself when they came by and fainted not long afterwards."

They could just make out Malfoy trying to shout at them as Harry entered the Hall with Ron and Hermione. Both of which were snickering as they sat down by Ginny, Ron sitting by his Sister facing both Harry and Hermione. Seeing Harry, Ginny decided speak up, "Morning Harry you seem in a very good mode today."

Ron nodded filling his plate with found answering before Harry could, "Yep he put Malfoy in his place just a few seconds ago."

Before Ginny could speak the Twins Fred and Gorge showed up, "Yep he sure did…

"Nice one Harry…"

"Keep that up…"

"And we might let you…

"Join us in…"

"Pranks," the twins said jumping from one to the other and back again.

Hermione shook her head at the twins, "Fred Gorge if he joins you and gets caught I will make you both wish you were never born."

"Well now we would never let him get caught," Said Fred as Gorge pick up the talk, "What do you think we are, Crazy?"

"Yes a little bit," answered Hermione as the new schedules where handed out by their teachers.

Harry smirked at the twins and said he would join for one or two pranks if he had time, before he looked at his class list. Ron smirked at his list and nodded quite happy, he only had core classes and two electives, Divination and Care of Magical creatures' class. He looked over at Harry list and frowned, Harry like him still had his core classed but he also had Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes.

"Hay Harry why are you taking Ancient Runes," asked Ron in a little shock.

"Because Runes can let you do anything, they are the most basic form of magic only wandless is closer to controlling magic then this," Harry said liking both ideas to be able to mess with straight magic.

"Sounds like a lot of unneeded work to me," Ron said to himself, but Hermione heard him.

"Now Ron you should support Harry, I have seen just a few things with Runes and trust me they can be more powerful then spells. They are after all how wards are made," Hermione said matter a factly.

"Again to much work for me," Ron said trying to defend himself but was failing. Since after all he only wanted an easy grade.

"Fine but don't say cry to me when you cannot get a good job," Hermione said looking over her schedule.

"Okay I won't but tell me, what are your classes this year," asked Ron?

"Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy plus my core classes," Hermione said matter a factly.

"I also wanted to take Arithmancy too, but I was not good enough in math so I knew that this class was well above me right now," said Harry.

"Wait, are you saying you want to take that class too," sputter Ron in shock.

"Of course, in that class you learn how to make new spells as you get into the upper year," Harry said with a grin.

Fred and Gorge both nodded in agreement, "Yep, we are taking both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so we can make pranks and new items for jokes, though sadly we are still in the testing phase of much of the stuff."

"I am not sure either to be happy or sad about that," Harry said glancing at Hermione.

"Happy, trust me some of the stuff they that I have heard them talking about is pretty scary or scary, but also very funny," Ginny said speaking for the first time. After that was said they all noticed the times and had to hurry off the class though Harry since he did not have a class yet went to the library to study up on his math skill that Hermione had been helping him with.

Then after they had finished that class they then went to Care of Magical Creatures class. And had the unlucky privilege of seeing Malfoy and his small band of Slytherin again. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved to the other side of the class, but it seemed Malfoy was going to try and get Harry back somehow for what he said that morning. And walking up to the group Malfoy spoke, "Well what do we have here, a boy with a scar, a disgrace to wizard kind and a Mudblood witch."

Harry's angrier started to rise at what Malfoy called Hermione but he, nor Hermione, said anything yet as Ron spoke back, "Oh I guess that make your two friends Dum and Fool and you big bad spoiled brat."

"Well at least I have money, and you don't. But at least your mom and dad can do a have a good enough paying job to get you books," Malfoy said making Harry wonder what was going to happen next. Since Malfoy never said anyone could do anything.

Ron glared at Malfoy, "Shut it Malfoy."

"I have no reason to, because I am sure that little brown hair Mudblood over there does not have any Wizarding money. So that makes me wonder how she paid to come here, or how she even has any money now," Malfoy said smirking not knowing what he would say next was going to cause him big problems later. "Let me guess you let someone have their way with you so you could get some money didn't you Mudblood."

"Malfoy," Harry said his voice filled with hate for the blonde boy, "I would stop now before you cross any more lines. Make fun of me all you want but make fun of my friend and you WILL pay."

There was something in Harry's voice that scared everyone around them into taking a few steps back in fear. But Malfoy either being a fool or not noticing spoke again, "Oh I see you are the one that she…"

But Malfoy never finished as a crashing sound was heard, everyone noticed that Harry's wand was now in his hand and leveled at a nearby tree which had a large hole going all the way through it. A hush fell over the group as Harry spoke again, "Malfoy leave now before I send a spell at you instead of a tree. Unless of course you want what happened to that tree to happen to you."

Even Malfoy at this point was scared as no one had ever seen Harry like this before. And no one but Hermione knew the spell he used, which was the disarming spell, but very over powered. And for once Malfoy was wise and moved away from the group not wanting to become the next target of the wand. Harry watched Malfoy leave and put his wand away and noticed Hagrid coming towards them. Hermione noticing this moved by Harry and whispered to him quietly, "thanks but please don't do that again… it was scary."

Harry nodded his face turning back to a smile slowly causing Hermione to smile as well, "Welcome and I will try not to but Malfoy… he better be careful or he will learn to keep that mouth shut."

Hermione nodded before a smirk came to her face as Hagrid led them towards the forest, "You could always ask Fred and Gorge."

"No this is something he need to learn the correct way, not by pranks but by someone showing him mouth off is never a good thing to do," Harry said before noticing Hermione sad look, "But I guess a prank could not hurt."

"Good, besides unless he actually attacks me there is really no reason to fight, they are just words after all," Hermione said as they stopped by a pen.

Hagrid's first class went actually very well, and because Malfoy has been very shaken by what Harry had almost done to him he actually did not do anything bad in that class. This was very lucky for him since today they were studying Hippogriff that day. They large proud creature about the size of a full grown lion, they had the head, wing, and front claws of an eagle, and the hind quarters of a horse. And if you disrespected them, well as Hagrid pointed it out, unless you were him it was likely the last thing you ever did. After that he showed all of them how to open there books, which were basically monsters themselves, and told them to read up on Hippogriffs for homework and have a one page report on them and how to treat them by next week.

Not long after that they were off to lunch and then to transfigurations class. Which went nicely as they got the cobwebs out of there wands for the first time in a while, and set them straight to work on reviewing last year's work. Not long after that class they were all off to dinner then back to their dorms. Harry smiled as Ron, Hermione and he worked on their homework for that day. It sure seemed like they year was going a lot better than the last one already. If he had know the close future though he would not be saying such a thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Defense Class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts all the kids had been looking forward too, every student that had already been there was saying the man was a genius. He had caught everyone attention with his classes so far and it seemed the he was going to keep on with this style too. Harry class had yet to take a class with him until Wednesday and as they entered into the class room the Ravenclaw who they were with for this class were already there already.

As everyone sat down the Professor entered into the classroom, they all took out there books at he moved to the front of the classroom. He looked over the class and took a quick count before speaking, "Well welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your new Teacher Professor Lupin. Also you may put your books away we will not need them today."

"Why is that sir," asked Hermione in a little shock?

Lupin looked over at Hermione and realized something seemed very off about her. This caused him to pause for a few seconds as causing Hermione to ask the question again after she put her book away. "Sir why don't we need our books today?"

Lupin replied quickly this time still wondering why Hermione felt so different to him, "Well the answer to that is because we will be doing field work today. There is a boggart in the teachers' lounge and you will help me remove it. Now please follow me to the lounge."

With that Lupin left the classroom and waited for them outside the door. Everyone in the class looked at each other before they quickly followed Lupin out of the class room. Once everyone was out there, Lupin walked off leading them towards the teachers' lounge and as they entered into it they saw Snape sitting quietly reading something.

"Remus what are you doing here," Snape asked his voice filled with a loathing towards the now fully named Remus Lupin?

"There is a boggart in that wardrobe and I am going to have my students learn to fight no today," Professor Lupin said not reacting to Snape's loathing tone.

"Really," Snape said looking out over the class, "Then I should feel I should warn you Longbottom there could cause your class to end early with his wand work."

With that Snape left the lounge not caring what might happen with the stupid boggart. After Snape had left, everyone entered into the classroom. While professor Lupin stood waiting by an old wardrobe cabinet and once everyone was in he spoke. "Well class now that we are all here we can begin. But first a question does anyone know what a Boggart is?" Hermione hand was into the air first followed by Harry's then a few of the Ravenclaw's. Lupin then pointed to Hermione, "You please Miss Granger."

"Okay Professor. Well a Boggart is a creature that is often found living in dark places. They have a truly powerful ability that lets them read the mind of any person that they see or come near. Then using this power then they shift their shape to that of what the person most fear. It is because of this power almost no one knows what they look like or anything about them otherwise. But we do know that laughter can kill them."

"Very good Miss Granger 20 points to Gryffindor. Now as you probably guessed there is a Boggart is this wardrobe, and I am going to have you face off against it." Lupin said with a smile while everyone in the room shifted nervously since they were going to be facing their worse fear. "Now before you all get to worry there is a simple spell to deal with Boggarts. It will let you in short take control of its form for a few seconds causing give you a chance to make it funning looking taking away it fear."

Everyone started looking better hearing this when Neville spoke up, "Sir if I may ask what would happen if it focused on two people instead of one. We are quite close together in here."

"Ahh very good question Mr. Longbottom I will say 10 points to Gryffindor," Lupin said causing Neville mouth to open in a gap as he earned some house points. "Now as to your answer, if a Boggart did focus on two people at once it would become something between those two forms. So if the peoples fear where say a snake and spiders then it will end up trying to change into both at the same time. And thus does not become those peoples true worse fear. Probably something still scary but not what either of those people's worse fears would be. That is one reason most Boggarts are destroyed by a group of people rather than just one. Now if you all will line up in an orderly line we can begin."

Everyone formed into a line Harry and Hermione were at the back with Harry in front of Hermione. And Ron was in front of them and it seemed the Neville got the unlucky again and had found himself at the very front of the line. And then as the class quieted down Lupin spoke again, "Very good now let's get started shall we. Now Mr. Longbottom please step forward, and we can get started."

Neville did as he was told and step forward, "Okay sir."

"Good now everyone please pay attention," Lupin called to the class then he turned to Neville, "So Mr. Longbottom what is it that you fear most?"

"Snape," was all the Neville said.

Lupin noticed this and shook his head mentally that should not be a person worse fear in a school, having it be a teacher. But he did not say that, "Well that is something I have not seen in a while but I could see why he does seem to be a vampire at times. Now Neville I know you have a grandma and she dresses quite nicely, could you describe her clothes for me."

"Umm sure okay Professor. She wears and large pointed hat with a large bird on it on. She is wearing normal a greenish dress with a large handbag in her hands," Neville said a little confused.

"Good now I want you to picture those things on Snape," Lupin said causing everyone in the class to giggle and laugh a little at the idea including Neville. "Good, you're doing it now when this Boggart comes out I want you to have that picture firmly in your mind and then speak this spell. Riddikulus. It is the charm that lets you take control of the Boggarts form for a few seconds letting you change it how you want to. But most of the time it is better to use that picture in your mind and change it that way. Now ready to begin?"

Neville nodded repeating the charm again and again to himself, "Yes sir."

"Good on three then, one… Two… Three," as Lupin said three he shot a spell at the wardrobe forcing it to unlock and the Boggart to come out.

No one was sure quite what it was as there was a blurring form then Snape stood proudly in front of them glaring down at Neville. Neville quickly raised his wand and said, "R-R… Riddikulus." This caused the charm to fly at the Boggart Snape causing its form to change for a second and then as it settled almost the entire group burst out laughing. Snape was now wearing the clothes that Neville had described his Grandma wearing. Only Neville was not laughing, also the Boggart was backing up in fear as the laughter moved through the room.

"Very Nice Neville 10 Points to Gryffindor. And as everyone can see laughter is the key to defeat a Boggart. No one is sure if it kills them or just chases them off since their best weapon is beaten, either way next person please come forward," Lupin said watching each of the kids do wonderfully. They saw Spiders snakes clones and some other odd creatures that not even Lupin could identify. Then as it came to Harry's turn the Boggart stopped and did not shift at all but was rather a floating form of mist.

Lupin stared in shock, this had never happened before. And the only thing he could guess it mean was either Harry did not have a fear. Or more likely that Harry had fears so great that no one of them could overcome the other become his worse fear. Lupin decided to not risk whatever harry feared so much being seen by the class jumped in front of him. The boggart shifted at once taking the shape of a silvery ball floating above the ground. Lupin quickly shot a charm at it causing it to turn into a balloon that let out the air in it and causing the boggart to fly back into the wardrobe for later classes.

"Well that was a nice job class; I think 5 points for everyone who had a chance to do this." Lupin said as the class worked out the amount of points that meant for their own houses. Neville was also looking very pleased with himself since he had now earned his house 15 points in a class outside Herbology. "Now please follow me back to the class and I will give you homework."

The class after that went along more like a normal class. Though Harry and Hermione were a little bit weird out, Harry even more so since the Boggart could not decided on a form at all. Hermione had a guess what her boggart would have been it would be, it would have been her knew fear of her cat traits being found out. It was not much later after that they were out of that class. At once everyone started talking about the lesson as they left the room.

Lupin smiled as the class left then as everything calmed down. Then he noticed he was not alone and looking over the class room he saw no one.

Lupin took a sniff of the air and smiled, "Okay Albus you can show yourself."

"So you found me out," Albus said then appeared in the far corner of the room.

"Yes but only after everyone left. You're very good," Lupin said as Albus walked over.

"I should hope that over 130 years of training would do some of that," Dumbledore said smiling at Lupin. "So do you like your new classes so far?"

"Yes I have liked my new classes and job a lot," Lupin said thinking over what had happened, "But some of the kids have me wondering at them."

"Oh which kids if I may ask," Albus said looking at Lupin carefully.

"The two that make me wonder most are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Lupin said.

"Ah of course, they are both wonderful kids but a little bit different more than normal. You will find they along with Ron Weasley will almost always find some form of trouble," Dumbledore said shaking his head smiling.

"That is not what I mean sir," Lupin said.

"What is it then," Dumbledore asked wondering?

"Well for one Hermione seems off as if she is not truly human I could not tell for sure but something was off about her. As for Harry… during class he faced off against a Boggart. And for 15 seconds it did not take a form at all. I fear what we might have seen and moved in front of him making it refocus on me then got rid of it."

"Well Hermione has had an accident that left her a little less than human. Talk to Minerva about it she knows more about it then I do," After that Dumbledore fell quiet.

"Okay I will, what about Harry. Surely he cannot be without fear," Lupin wondered.

"No he fears, but if what you say is true he does not know what he fears most. But I have a guess what it will be," Dumbledore said his face growing dark.

"What is that Albus, what could be that bad," asked Lupin in real wonder as Dumbledore started to leave the room.

"A Dementor, a creature made of fear," with that Dumbledore left the room leaving Lupin to his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

( Hello this is Espo As you can see the new chapter. Only reason i am commenting right here is to let you know the Preview Chapter is no longer up but instead withen this very chapter as that part takes place here. Please read and comment with your thoughts and ideas. Thanks )

* * *

Chapter 17

New Rules and Fears

Life at Hogwarts was for once since Harry had been there quite normal. Other then there was a possible mass murder out there life at Hogwarts was tame. Well that and the Dementors floating outside the school ground. Harry was back in and practicing at Quidditch much to Hermione great dislike. Wood on the other hand was having more practices than normal, since it was his last year at Hogwarts after all and he wanted to see his team win the Quidditch cup. Other than that school was about as normal as it could be for a Magic school. Potions was as bad as ever if not worse since it seemed Snape was dead set on getting Harry back for last year remark down in the Chamber of Secrets.

Thanks to Hermione Though keeping an eye on Harry nothing big happened outside Harry glaring at Snape basically every class. Ron though had earned almost earn himself a detention during one class when he had set brought some stink bombs and left them in Snape's class. They were made by his brothers and were set with timers to go off after about 10 minutes of being set. He had set them up but on the last one he nearly got caught by Snape and had started the timer. Class was only half the normal length that day, because of that.

After that they had gone to the Library to study when Hermione came across a very neat book. It was the rule book for Hogwarts with ever rule to date in it. It even had rulers for Teachers of why they could give or take points, give detentions or anything else. It did say at the end of this parts of the rules can be changed and that only the headmaster or an agreement of all teachers could change them. They even found rules that included slave magical or nonmagic and things like bodyguards. This shocked them before they realized how long ago these rules must have been written.

Looking more through the book they found that there were ways of removing the teachers, students, and even the Headmaster. The last one was nearly impossible as it needed nearly all students and Teachers to agree that the Headmaster needed removed. But the other were easier, for students in only require the constant of either their head of house, or the other 3 heads of houses and the headmaster or braking a law that could pull the kid out of school. The way to remove a teacher was either by having the headmaster remove them or having nearly all the teachers in a vote agreeing to remove the teacher. The students could also remove the teacher if more than seventy-five percent of the students agreed it needed to be done.

Harry and Hermione at once realized they had hit pay dirt in terms of rulers. To most Students or teachers for that matter very few of them knew the rules and even fewer had a clue to even all of the rules. Dumbledore knew all of them as when he became head master it was required of him to know any and all rules made. It also meant that with this information that could get Snape fired for his behavior as well as round up the more dangerous kids of the Slytherin house.

Ron who was trying to follow them asked what was going on until they explained what they had found. Ron did not seem to get it completely but the part about getting Snape fired he got alright. But before they could come up with a plan the bell rang signaling there next classes. They did not use the information they had right away but decided to see how close Snape followed to rules, along with the other teachers.

So for the following week they watched each teacher taking notes on what they followed and did not follow. Or at least Hermione did, Harry tried to help but he had never been that good at memorizing thing after one reading, so he just took over all notes. Ron did not help not seeing a point as only he thought that for the most part only Snape was in the wrong. Although in he did mention that there were some other teachers he would like to see disappear or fired.

What they found out was not overly surprising; every teacher had at least one to two marks against them. At least it seemed over all that they knew and followed the rules. Snape on the other hand it seemed only to follow a few rules, and even then that was the barest following of the rules. Using this they started to form a plan, the problem they did not release was that Snape had found out about what they were doing. Because of this during their next class decided that they would pay and hopefully stop with their foolish ideas. At the end of class Harry, Ron and Hermione all left for their next class not noticing Draco stay behind to talk with Snape for a little bit.

Hermione, Harry hurried to their next class, Runes, after potions none of them were in a good mode. This was even if they were going to put a stop to Snape at the end of today. This was because it seemed that Snape had decided that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were too happy, and he had decided to put them all on the spot all day. This had worked semi well thought he could never get any of them to react more than to sending him a glare. As they left the came to the Runes classroom they started to part ways when they heard a snide voice as Malfoy came up behind them.

They tried to not pay attention to him but Malfoy was not going to let them get away that easy. "Well isn't it my least favorite trio of fools. Now tell me what are you up to, surely not trying to learn." But Malfoy comment was only met by silences for the Harry, Hermione, and Ron, though both Ron and Harry were ready to start a fight after what they had been dealing with Snape. Malfoy tried a few more taunts but still he could not get a big reaction out of the 3 as Hermione said to Harry and Ron to leave the idiot alone to his hot air. Malfoy was slowly getting angrier with each failed taunt and decided to see what Hermione was hiding.

. He himself had not noticed but Snape had let him know that she was hiding something with a spell. "Fine since you will not listen to me then I will make you, let's see what you are finding with those spells of yours." As Malfoy spoke he pulled out his wand and shot a spell at Hermione hitting her before anyone could react.

At first no one noticed anything different about her, but then the entire group of people in the corridor noticed that she had cat ears and tail. Malfoy smirked grew in size, "Well now it seems I was wrong, you were not a Mudblood but some sort Neko. Is that why you stay with Harry because you are a freak like him?" Many of the kids around them had started snickering and laughing at Hermione, it was everything she had feared would happened and it seemed it was about to get worse, "Now let's see what else you are hiding." Malfoy raised his wand again to cast a spell to destroy some of Hermione clothes.

But before he could Harry was across the sort distance between him and Malfoy and had landed a punch straight into his stomach. Malfoy hunched over in pain and before anyone could react, Harry sent another punch at Malfoy face, knocking Malfoy off his feet and onto his back. "You Malfoy are the worse. And don't try anything else, unless you think Madam Pomfrey can put you back together."

"What can you do Potter, you think I fear you," Draco spat back, waving his wand sending the spell he was going to before hitting Hermione causing most of her clothes start fall. Hermione was saved only by her quickly reaction time and was able to keep herself covered, but with how things were going she was not sure for how long. She knew one thing though and that was she had to get out of there, and so carefully keeping a hold on her tattered robes she fled down the corridor and turned into a passage.

Harry glared down at Malfoy as Harry magic started to billow around him like it had back at the Dursley's house. "You should Draco, you should. Because you are an insect under me and it is only because my friend needs me that I am sparing you this time. If you should so much as look at Hermione wrong I will leave you in pieces." Harry turned and walked away following the path Hermione had fled down to help his friend.

As Harry disappeared down the corridor into the passage Ron put words to everyone thoughts, "Bloody Hell, remind me to never make Harry made." Everyone could only nodded trying to digest everything that had happened from the fact Hermione was a Neko. Or the fact Harry had more make his magic appear outside his body, something only seen in old wizard who had large amounts of magic.

Harry looked around as he sped along the corridors but he could not find Hermione anywhere which made him worry even more. He turned down another corridor only to see Fred and Gorge blocking his path. He looked at them before walking past them only to stop as one of them called to him.

"Hello Harry our great and powerful Wizarding friend," Fred said as Harry turned to face them.

"Hello you two have either of you seen Hermione at all," Harry asked at once worry in his voice.

"No I have not, how about you dear brother," Gorge said.

"No I have not either why are you looking for her Harry? Won't she already be in class," wondered Fred?

"No she is likely hiding after what happened and I need to find her now before something bad happens," Harry said turning to go only to stop as Fred called out again.

"How bad do you need to find her," asked Fred?

"Bad enough that anyone got in my way Madam Pomfrey would have a hard time putting that back together ever," Harry said with some heat behind his voice.

"Okay we will help you then at once," Gorge said pulling out a piece of paper.

"This Harry before you ask is a map of Hogwarts that shows every passage and person in the school," Fred said explaining showing Harry the paper.

"If so how does it work," Harry said glaring at the Twins hoping this was not a trick or else they would pay dearly.

Fred put the tip of his wand on the paper and recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry noticed some writing appear on the paper but paid it no mind as he opened the folded paper up and was amazed at what he saw. It was as the twins said a map the entire school, showing anyone and everyone. Harry quickly then looked through it for Hermione but he realized it would be nearly impossible. There were just too many passages and dots with names by them to find just one.

"As nice as this is unless you can locate the Dot with Hermione's name it us useless for me," Harry said not liking standing here.

"That is simple," Gorge said closing the map so the front page was showing and tapped it once saying, "Hermione Granger's Location."

A small box appeared below where Gorge's wand was saying, 'Hermione Granger is located in the "hidden room" on the seventh floor.'

"Well that room should not be hard to find then," Gorge said leading the way off into a secret passage Harry did not know about and followed quickly with Fred closing the passage behind them. Not long later they were standing in front of a door. Gorge went to open it but pulled his hand back as soon as he touched the handed in pain.

Harry looked at him, "What is it?"

"The door just shocked me," Gorge said simply.

"Really," Harry moved over and touched the door knob but nothing happened, "It is not shocking me?"

Gorge nodded, "Yes, but either way that we can worry about later. Hermione is in there from what the map says. And from the way you were acting before she should need you. Now get in there!"

Harry nodded and opened the door getting ready for what might await him, "Thanks," was all Harry said before he entered into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room but releases if Hermione was here she was hiding. The room seemed to have become a large maze of selves and books though how deep or wide the room was Harry could not tell, but the room he could hear something. He listened for a second and release it was Hermione crying. Looking at the 3 different passages that were opened into the room he set down one of them at once to find Hermione and help her in any way he could.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finding Hermione

Harry was not in a good mood as he moved around and down another corridor of books. Hermione was crying and he could not find her at all in this maze of books no matter which way he tried. At times he was sure he was only a few feet from her, on the other side of the selves in fact, but no matter if he tried moving the books or going down different paths could he find her. Sighing he turned down another path but this path led him only back to the beginning again where he had first entered the room.

Sighing he took a few small breaths as he looked at the entrance to the book maze closely. But looking at it he could not find out anything, and then went back in to find Hermione yet again. This time he decided to use a path that he had used before, the one that had got him the closest so far, as he moved down it he noticed something weird. There were new paths, which meant that the maze was slowly changing he quickly moved down one of the new paths. At once the sound of Hermione grew louder as he moved down it till it was what it was like before. He could hear Hermione but he could not get to her he kept moving around and found that the passage seemed to right around where Hermione was.

"Hermione," Harry called out! But he did not get a response back, he called out again and still there was no reply even if he could hear her crying only a few feet away. Looking back down the passage he tried to find a way around or into where Hermione was but could not find anything. Next he tried pushing on the selves to see if they would move, but this did not work out either. Then a weird idea came to him as he glanced up towards the tops of the selves. He then realized that he did not have to go through the passages but rather he could go up and over them.

Quickly Harry climbed up until he reached the top about fourteen feet above the ground. Looking around he was shocked at what he saw. Instead of being an endless maze like he first thought it was, the maze was only about thirty feet deep and about the same in width. He then noticed that the maze's shape was slowly changing which was why he could not find his way through it before. As he looked he also noticed there was no real exit to the maze on Hermione's side as he jumped from one large bookshelf to the next until he was at the edge of the maze nearest where Hermione was located.

Harry looked over the area as he stopped and noticed instead of seeing Hermione, all he saw was an open door in the wall. Quickly he climbed down and went over to the door. As he drew closer he could hear Hermione crying louder than before. He opened the door and was almost shocked at what he saw. It was Hermione's bed room.

Harry would have stared in shock for a little bit if he had not heard Hermione softly crying in her closet-bed room. He moved towards it only to be stopped as the door slammed shut and a figure appeared in front of him. Harry tried to continue forward but was sent flying back roughly by some unknown force.

"Hay what was that about get out of my way so I can help my friend," Harry all but yelled at the ghostly figure in front of him!

"Why should I let you through," asked the figure with a calmness that was unlike Harry had ever seen, felt, or heard before?

"Because my friend is hurting, and I need to help her! Now get out of my way," Harry said trying for the door again but was force back by the same force from before.

"And how can I believe you, you could be just like the person who forced her to flee here," the figure questioned?

"You have no choice but to believe me now get out of my way before I force you out of my way," Harry said drawing out his wand and leveling it at the ghostly figure.

"You really think you can force me out of the way," the figure asked with almost humor in its voice?

"It does not matter, now get out of my way," Harry yelled!

"As you wish, I will let you through but I will be taking your magic from you until you come out of the room," the figure said simply. "This will be the proof to me you are her friend."

"Fine take it just let me through so I can help my friend," Harry said half angry and half desperate at being held back.

"As you wish you may enter the room," the figure said before disappearing completely.

Harry then moved towards the door before opening it, worried at first the ghostly figure would return. But as Harry entered the room he could tell whatever it was for now it was gone. Then he turned his head a looked to see Hermione. Her eyes were red and unfocused from crying, her hair as a mess covering her ears, and a large blanket was wrapped around her body covering it up as she seemed to hug herself, muttering something as she quietly cried.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, causing Hermione's eyes to refocus on him.

"Harry, what… what are you doing here," Hermione asked covering up more of herself until only a little of her face was showing?

"I came to help you," Harry said walking over by her, "can I sit down?"

"Help me…" Hermione said to herself in a little wonder not answering his question.

"Yes help. When you ran off I knew I had to come, I am glad I final found you. I have been so worried, I still am," Harry said admitting the last part as he decided to sit down by her. Hermione did not reply but rather just seemed to stare off in space thinking about what Harry said, while tears still slowly made their way down her face. Harry sighed a little noticing this and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione stiffened for a few seconds before leaning into it lying against Harry. She did no need voice comfort just someone there for her. Hermione and Harry remained quiet like this for a while, while Hermione quietly cried until she felt better. However long this was neither cared, as time went by they slowly sifted how they were laying. After what felt like hours Hermione finally spoke.

"Thanks Harry. For coming after me, and just well… well just being here for me," Hermione said as she leaned against Harry.

"Welcome though you don't needed to thank me. I will come for any friend that needs help," Harry said causing Hermione to smile a little.

"I am glad," Hermione said as she cuddled against Harry. Harry not sure how to answer this only nodded and rubber Hermione's back lightly, causing Hermione to slowly start purring. He continued as she started rubbing up against him before stopping suddenly blushing her face turning red, she was after all naked underneath the blanket. And the only thing that kept this situation from being very embarrassing was that fact Harry still had all his clothes on.

"Something wrong," asked Harry still lightly rubbing her back?

"No nothing it's just that I need to get some clothes on," Hermione said still red causing Harry to turn red as well remember that.

"That is a good point, but I will have to go back to the dorms to get something," Harry said getting out of the bed. But before he could even stand fully a black dress appeared on the bed with some underwear and a weird thing that Harry could not recognizes it, though it had some resemblance to that of a bra, that he had seen while doing the laundry back at the Dursley's, but it had way to many cups. Harry then spoke again, "Well that is neat. It seems this room can make stuff you need. I think I will let you get dressed while I wait outside for you okay?

"Yeah that is okay thanks," Hermione said smiling blushing seeing the multiple-cup bra.

"Okay, welcome." Harry said as he left the room closing the door behind him as he went. As he turned back to the main room he was met with the ghostly figure again.

"Well it seems you are trust worthy," the figure said before holding out a wand, which Harry recognized as his.

"I am still not sure why there was any doubt," Harry wondered before checking and noticing his wand was not in its normal holder, "Can I also have my wand back now?"

"Yes you may and you may ask the question you are thinking of," the ghostly figure said before handing back Harry's wand.

"Okay," Harry said a little in shocked wondering if this figure could read his mind, "I now have a few questions."

"I will answer what I can," the figure said simply.

"Okay, first of all who are you," asked Harry?

"I am no one for I have not been given a name," answered the figure.

"Fine, what are you then," asked Harry?

"I am the magic of Hogwarts the Castle. I am in charged with the duty to protect the people that may live in here. The only reason I have never been seen before now, is because this is the only place I can be seen." The now semi named figure answered.

"I see, I think," Harry said going to ask something else, but before he could Hermione entered into the room wearing the long sleeved black dress she had been given. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, her hair was semi-brushed out, and the dress showed off her figure nicely. "You look nice in that dress Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said blushing glad the dress was able to hide her body semi well. This was because she was entering into puberty, and for normal girls that could be really hard on their mental state. But for Hermione it was in a ways worse, this was because one her body was part cat which meant a few things could change. One was the fact was her breasts, she had 6 not just 2 like a normal person and though only the top set was growing the others were sure to grow soon as well making it hard to hide. As it was she was nowhere near ready to talk about it with anyone other than her mom or Madam Pomfrey who was the one that found this change.

The other thing she was worried about was that cats went into heat while humans would have periods. She was sure that for sure she did not want to go into heat, but the possible chance of that happening was still there. She smiled at Harry for a few seconds then frowned as she knew if she went into heat Harry would likely be the person she would be stuck with. The only thing that made her happy about this was that she was able to talk to her mom about this, before Harry had come over to stay with them for the summer.

Hermione sighed lightly again before she noticed the ghostly figure she had not seen before. Looking at Harry for a second she ask, "Who or what, is that?"

"Well if I am to believe what it said it is Hogwarts's Magic given form. And right now we are where the magic is its strongest letting it take form. Right now it seemed to want to protect you a lot, but I am not quite sure why." Harry said explaining as he moved and stood by Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I see, and thanks for the hug," Hermione said looking at the figure.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Granger; it has been a while since one of your family has graced my halls. I must say it is nice to see your family thirst for knowledge is a great as ever." Hogwarts said simply causing both Harry and Hermione to look at it weirdly.

"What do you mean 'been a while', I am the first in my family to use magic. At least that I know of," Hermione wondered asking.

"No your family is quite an old magical family, though it seems that they pulled away from this world for a while. It does not matter though. You both should be leaving soon, as over half the school is looking for you. Also Miss Granger watch out I can only protect you in here out in the school I can make it easier to get into a passage at best." Hogwarts said simply.

"She does not need to worry about being protected. If anyone so much looks at her wrong anymore they will pay," Harry said as they left the room. They weirdly found themselves outside in the castle corridor. They looked back as the door behind them faded. They were a little shocked before they heard someone call their names. They noticed Fred and George come running over to them.

"Harry, follow us please, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you and Hermione at once," Fred said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meeting with Dumbledore

Harry and Hermione were not sure what to say or think as they made their way following Fred and George to Dumbledore's office. The only thing that was sure was that someone was going to pay for what happened to Hermione. And if that meant removing Snape and Draco from the school, they would do it.

As they walked they came across what looked to be a young Ravenclaw girl judging by her robe. She had pale blue eyes and long blonde hair that reached down the middle of her back. She seemed to be walking strangely as if to keep her feet off the floor as much as possible. As she walked by Hermione could not help but ask, "Are you okay?"

The girl stopped as Hermione spoke and looked at them, "Y-yes I am just fine."

Something about the way she moved from side to side said otherwise to Harry, "Do you have your shoes on?"

The girl stopped moved from side to the other in shock and shook her head no. Cause Harry to become angry at seeing another case of bullying. The girl looked down sadden and a little scared at making Harry made. That was until Hermione reach over and hugged her speaking to her, "He is not mad at you, just mad at the fact bullies have been getting away so long with the things they do."

"Oh," was all the girl could say leaning into Hermione's hug, like a person would to their older siblings hugs when down. 

Harry sighed and looked at Fred, "Is there any way to summon her items here?"

"Yes there is but I am not good enough with the spell yet to pull it all here. But I should be able to pull her shoes here at least." Fred said pulling out his wands saying something under his breath. Harry looked around, as a pair of shoes came flying towards them; Harry caught them in his hand as Fred ended his spell.

Harry then turned to the young girl, "Here are your shoes…"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," the now named Luna says smiling a little as she took her shoes and put them on her feet.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and Fred Weasley," Harry said introducing everyone.

Luna looked at each of them and smiled, and did not glance at Harry's scar, or linger long on Hermione's tail and ears all of which was very visible. "Thanks for finding my shoes, something keeps hiding them. Maybe it was one of the creatures my dad is always going on about," Luna said the last part mostly to herself.

Hermione shook her head wondering at the young girls thinking, "I don't think it was any creature that took them."

Luna looked at Hermione still leaning against her, "I guess you might be right."

"We are heading to see the Headmaster right now. You want to come with us and we can find all your stuff at once," asked Harry?

"Well, I guess I could if you are sure he is willing to see me," Luna said slowly standing up rather than hugging Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Luna kindly, "I am sure he will have time, I doubt he has much to do up there in his office." Fred snorted at that because he knew Dumbledore actually held 3 high ranking offices and made sure they all ran correctly somehow. Fred did not say anything at a glare from Hermione about this. Her glares with her cat like eyes could really tear into a person.

"Well okay then," Luna said thankfully not catching the interaction between Hermione and Fred.

"Great I will keep on leading you to his office," Fred said sensing the talking was done for now.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna all nodded as Fred led them off again till they reach the gargoyle stone statue that guarded Dumbledore's offices entrance. Fred then simply said, "Open Up."

At once the statue rose as stairs slowly pushed it higher up to Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered a little how people could get back down once the gargoyle moved to close the door back up. But this was driven from his mind as they boarded the moving stairs and Dumbledore's office and entered into it. For standing in front of them was none other than Lucius Malfoy. George was standing by Fawkes Dumbledore pet. Fred joined his brother while Harry glared at Lucius while Hermione seemed to hide behind Harry more with Luna.

Dumbledore nodded at Harry before speaking, "Harry, thank you for coming."

Harry nodded and looks at Lucius as he spoke, "Welcome Sir, but what is he doing here?"

"Well it seems that Mr. Lucius here thinks that you attack and beat his son. Is this true," asked Dumbledore evenly?

"Yes I did sir but…" Harry started to say but could not continue.

"See sir, he even admits he did it and if it is also true that he threaten my son, I would like to have Mr. Potter removed from the school at once," Lucius said cutting Harry off.

"I see Lucius but I want to know Harry's side before any punishment, if any, is given." Dumbledore said calmly as if he could care less about what Mr. Malfoy had said. Dumbledore then turned back to Harry, "Now Harry, please continue with your story."

"Yes Sir. As I was saying yes I attack him because he was planning on attacking Hermione. Had I not hit him he would have casted a spell on Hermione and from what I could tell or at least guess it was going to be a spell to destroy her clothes. As it was even after that he still casted a spell destroying her robe forcing her to almost become naked in front of a large group of people. If anything I would like Draco be removed from this school at once after sexual attack on my friend." Harry said some anger in his eyes as he spoke, though it was all directed at Lucius and Draco if he had been there.

Dumbledore nodded, "I see Harry and do you have proof of what you say?"

"No I don't but I am sure everyone in that corridor, can testify to the fact what I was saying is true," Harry answered hotly.

"No need to be mad at me Harry. Well it seems Lucius if anyone should be removed it is your son," Dumbledore said giving Lucius a penetrating stare.

Lucius looked away and glared at Harry for a second before looking back at Dumbledore, "There is no need for him to be removed. I will make sure my son will behave himself or I will remove him from the school myself."

Hermione decided to speak up at this point her voice barely able to be heard. "Sir, I would also like to request that Draco be removed. If harry had not been there I could have ended up… n-n-naked and exposed. As it was I… I did not to reveal me cat traits yet."

"I see," Dumbledore thought for a few moments before nodding and speaking to everyone, "Lucius because of what I have heard I have decided to let Draco stay, But on the condition if he does anything wrong again he will be forced to leave this school. I will also reporting this to the Auror Department, since if he had been of age he would have been tried."

Lucius glared at Dumbledore before nodding and leaving saying as he did so, "I will inform my son of these changes." He then disappeared past the door without a word.

After he had disappeared he looked around the room, "Well now that is done is there anything you would like to ask or still need?"

"Actually yes there are sir a few things," Harry said thinking quickly.

"Not for us though we need to be off and get some studying done," George said as he and his twin quickly left the room.

"Okay so what is it that you want Harry, I am assuming in involves Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood here," Dumbledore says looking at the blond haired girl next to Hermione.

"That and a few other things sir, I think I will start with somewhere and hope I get everything. First we would like some help finding Luna's things since someone seems to be hiding them," Harry said starting with the most recent thing working his way back.

"It would be helpful, though I also think that it might be one of the creatures daddy is always going on about," Luna says off handed looking at Fawkes.

"While it is possible I do doubt it my dear. But if it is indeed these creature your dad talks about please let me know I would love to help you study them. As for finding your things, Trix please find Miss Lovegood things and return them to her room." Dumbledore said as an elf pops up nodded and disappeared. Hermione looked at the elf weirdly but did not say anything.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore Sir. And I will let you know if I find any of the creatures," Luna said but decided not to leave yet unless asked since she was feeling quite happy being near Hermione and Harry.

"Okay then the next matter of business is most likely something to do with Mr. Malfoy. But that is not needy as he will get punished and I will make sure he does not have it easy," Dumbledore said thinking he had guessed their next thing.

"Actually no it is not sir. I would like to be Hermione Body Guard until such a time that we don't have to worry about attack because of her cat ears and tail," Harry said, seeming to be very set in this as he stared at the head master.

"Fine I will grant this, but you will report to your head of house if any attacks made to her. Also if I am not mistaken I think you will be adding one class to you list, so you better study so you can catch up with the class." Dumbledore said looking at Harry carefully with the unsaid warning to not over use this power.

"The other thing is that we met the Embodiment of Hogwarts today. It said my family has graces this school before. But I have looked no one from my families line has ever been here, at least from I can find at all," Hermione spoke thinking about what Hogwarts had said.

"You met Hogwarts? You are truly lucky I will have to look into that if you can point me where you met Hogwarts. As for your family line, you will have to go to Gringotts Bank to have that checked. Other than that maybe the library though you have likely already checked there I am sure," Dumbledore said after thinking through what Hermione said.

"Okay, thanks professor Dumbledore sir," Hermione said smile, "And I will show you where we met it."

"The other things are well, some weird stuff we found in my Mom's trunk. The first was a potion, and it seemed to give off an evil vibe. The other was a notebook. It seemed to have a lot of number and calculations in it; we think it might have been for making a spell or something. If possible could you please come to the Gryffindor common room and we will show you them. As well as the other things in the trunk," Harry said. While he trusted his mom, Harry still wanted to know what she had planned with all those potions and what they were back when she was alive.

"I see Harry, and at the moment I cannot look into it. In about a week though I should have some time to visit and check these things out. In the mean time I think you should make sure they stay locked up in the truck," Dumbledore said very evenly though they could see that he was giving them an order.

"Okay I will sir," Harry said at once.

"Okay good. Now I think it would be a good time to head out down to the great hall. They are close going to be serving Dinner soon. But if you are not ready to face anyone yet you can head down to the classroom to the left of the Charms classroom. In there if you go some food will be set up for you," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thanks Professor we will head down to the classroom." Hermione said before leaving with Luna. Harry did not stay much longer only long enough to say good bye before following the girls out noticing the stairs were up meaning he could not figure out how they work yet.

As they left Dumbledore sighed and looked over at Fawkes. He got up and looked out the window speaking as he went, "Well my dear old friend it seems we might soon be learning how Lily Potter did the impossible." He sighed again and walked over to a large stone bow with many runes on it and touched his wand to his head and pulled out what looked to be a long sliver piece of string before dropping it into the bow. "And help Harry stop his own death."

((Hello my Readers.

Espo here just to leave a few comments

One of my better chapter i think and a nice ending as well.

And as you can now see Luna is now in the Story as well. I will point out I think Luna is the way she is, is because of having no real friends until about the forth of fifth book really. If someone had come and helper her earlier then she would have been less... well as Ron sooooo "kindly" put it loony. So in short if she is different from the book sorry.

Oh well enough of my talking. Please review and comment.))


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the days that followed after Hermione was found out she was part cat, life for Harry Hermione and a little bit for Luna change a great deal. For one Harry and Hermione could almost never be found around the school expect during class. Many a wondered about how they did this as they were not even seen around during meals. The only ones that knew were not speaking, which was Fred and George who had taught both Harry and Hermione every single hidden passage that was in Hogwarts, including 4 different ones that could be used to gain access to the different common rooms.

The second was that Hermione was never seen without Harry, even in the classes that he did not normal attended. The only time she was seen without him was in the showers and toilets. It was found out not long after this was noticed that Harry had become Hermione body guard, until both of them felt safe that no one was going to attack her. So it was not really a surprising when some people teased her the few times she was seen in the corridors that he sent a spell or three their way.

The third thing that had changed was that Ron was not seen around them as much. In fact outside the Common room and classes he saw very little of them. It was starting to bug him until Fred who had heard Ron talking about it to some of the other Gryffindor that he did not help with Hermione at all. All Ron had done was almost only stand and watch like nearly everyone else. Ron could not find a good way to dispute this as it was true he had done almost nothing.

The fourth and final thing that had changed Luna Lovegood was now sitting with Harry much to the surprise of those that semi knew Luna. When a few people got to ask about, it was the only answer anyone of the group would give, was that Luna had taken a liking to both Harry and Hermione and would not leave them. The only time she would be away from them was sleeping time and classes otherwise she tried to be near them a lot, finding them to be very much like family to her.

Soon it came time for them to meet with Albus for this they decided to actually meet him in the room Hermione had been hiding in bring their trunk with them. Ron and Luna did not come with them this time as neither of them had really seen what was in the trunk. And until either Hermione or Harry knew what was in the trunk and journal they did not want to really tell anyone outside Hermione's family and Dumbledore.

As they entered into the room they saw it was set for a meeting place as well as a potions lab of sorts. As they waited a figure slowly appeared before them, Harry recognized it as Hogwarts human form. Hermione smiled at the figure, "Hello again Hogwarts. By the way I forgot to say thanks last time for giving me a place to stay and some clothes."

"It is okay dear, I am just glad your family is back here again after so many years," Hogwarts said before it's smoke like form settled down into a human like shape. Looking almost like Luna Lovegood but more like she would do in twenty years or so. She smiled at them before sitting down, "Now before you ask this is the form the Founders gave me to take if need be."

"I see you, you look a lot like one of our friends," Hermione said with a smile leaning against Harry as they sat down on the couch.

"Yes Luna Lovegood her family used to be a good friend to that of the Founders, so they gave me one of their forms as my embodiment. They also named me after one of them, calling me Lina if I remember correctly," the now finally named Lina said.

Hermione smiled happily at this, "That is very interesting, but if I may ask why do you know my family so well?"

"Well that is because your family is one of the few families related to Rowena Ravenclaw," Lina said simply.

"Wait what? Are you saying I am descended from one of the founders," asked Hermione and shock and wonder!

"No, I said you were related but you are not a descendent. Your family line is connected to hers two generations back. In short your many great grandmas and her grandma were one in the same," Lina said looking at Hermione.

"That is amazing I did not realize my family line came from such an old magical line," Hermione said grinning like a mad person.

"Yes but to most though your line was considered the weaker one as it did not have half as many witches and wizards as Rowena's line did. Sad really considering one of your many great grandpas help teach Merlin when he came to this school for a few years," Lina said before looking at the door, "Well it seems Dumbledore is here now."

Neither Harry nor Hermione had time to speak as the door open and Dumbledore entered looking around the room. With a smile he moved over to the group and sat down smiling looking around the room much like a kid in a toy shop. He looked around a little bit more before speaking. "Hello everyone I am glad to see you all made it. And you must be Hogwarts if I were to guess," Albus said looking at Lina.

"You would be correct current headmaster. Also please call me Lina," Lina said with a small smile at Dumbledore.

"I see a pleasure to meet you Lina, and please just Albus," Albus replied back before turning to Harry and Hermione, "Now I believe you two have something to show me."

"Yes this journal and well a potion we left in the trunk," Harry said before handing Dumbledore the Journal.

"I see could I see the potion quickly as well," asked Dumbledore taking the journal.

"Sure if you wish," Harry said before opening the trunk to the correct room and showed Dumbledore to the potion.

"I see what you mean," Dumbledore said looking at the potion in wondering and what looked to Harry a little fear. "It does give off and evil feel, like something that should not be and yet is."

"What do you mean sir," asked Hermione in wonder?

"I am not sure to be honest Miss Granger, I can feel magic coming from potion but it feels unlike any magic I have ever felt before," Dumbledore said before opening up the journal to look through it. He was quiet for a few minutes before studying the book his face growing happier, sad, and then worried as he read more. Feel looked at the potion again before sighing and looking at Harry in wonder.

"What is it Sir," wondered Hermione?

"Something no one has ever done before, and to be honest something thought to be impossible before now. Your mom in short using both a spell and potion made it so that you won't die, but well..." Dumbledore ended not sure what to say.

"Well what," asked Hermione in wonder and a little worry. Harry was worried himself but could not really voice it.

"In short while she figured out how to do it she could not figure out what truly would happen to you, she did leave some ideas. The first and foremost she guessed that you might lose you magic or not be able to use it. Another she figured you gain some powerful magical gifts, like wandless magic or other such things. Or destabilized your magical talents you already had," Dumbledore said looking over the notes closely.

"I think I have a clue what it did," Harry said carefully, "While it saved me it also put part of Tom soul in me… giving me some of his powers, like Parseltongue."

"Yes that seems to be true," Hermione said smiling then it turned to a frown, "I hope that is all that it did."

"Agreed," Harry said before turning to Dumbledore, "Sir what should we do with the potion now?"

"To be honest, I would say destroy it. But with how your mom did this potion we could very well destroy the school if we tried to do that," Dumbledore said looking troubled. He then handed the journal back to Harry. "So is there anything else you want me to look at?"

"No not that I can think of," Harry said looking around the room, "But you can look a little if you want to."

Dumbledore nodded and started looking at the different potions in the room while Harry and Hermione talked by themselves about what they had learn. He looked over the different ones noticing some of the potions where amongst the darkest potions that could be made but still legal, if just barely. While others were considered the lightest potions in the world, and there were still others that while quite common. He could not believe some that of the potions that Lily had made, and to be honest it scared him a little. With one last look around the room he walked back over to Harry and Hermione.

"Well Harry I must say your mom left quite a lot to you, but I fear I must warn you be very careful with these potions. I will be making a list of the potions and what they do for you so you are not lost in which potions are which. I might also ask if you could make sure this trunk is kept tightly locked at all times," Dumbledore said as he motioned for them to follow him out of the trunk.

"Sure Professor but why," asked Harry?

"Because in that trunk there are potions that are barely legal some of which aren't any more since the war ended. As for why I would not remove the potions from you, let's just say it is better to be safe than sorry at times," Dumbledore said simply as they left the trunk. The other unsaid reason was because none of the potions where truly dangerous affects if not used for the correct healing process.

"As you wish sir I will keep it locked and the keys with me at all times sir," Harry said causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Good boy. Now I believe it is time for you two to be back off to your common room with that trunk," Dumbledore said with a smile before looking around the room with an almost giddy tone to his voice.

"Okay good bye Professor," Harry and Hermione said. Then picking up the trunk they both left through the door, but as it closes behind them Dumbledore sighed.

"So why did you lie to them," asked Lina reappearing in front of Dumbledore.

"I did not lie to him Lina," Dumbledore said looking at Hogwarts image carefully.

"True but you did not tell him you know what was happening to him either," Lina said with a glare in her eyes.

"Yes that may be true, but I doubt either one of them wants to know what is happening to Harry just yet," Dumbledore replied back.

"You mean the fact of the changes that are happening to him," Lina said looking at him glaring.

"Yes, tell me do you think he would want to know," Dumbledore asked in wonder?'

"I cannot answer for him. But Hermione would like to know, so she can help Harry when the time comes if something does go wrong," Lina said looking at the door.

"I know. He is truly a neat boy. Too bad that will not be true soon," Dumbledore said slightly sadden.

"I see mind telling me what all the changes are," Lina said looking at him closely.

"Not even I can fully guess or tell. Only that his power to change shape will become more powerful as he ages," Dumbledore said.

"You mean that he will no longer have a true form in short," Lina said giving words to Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Yes I guess you could say that, that potion that Lily used was one I have seen only once before, in a book to be correct," Dumbledore said his face growing grim.

"What did it do to the person that had it," Lina asked?

"That person died destroying the potion. The person that drank the potion on the other hand," Dumbledore then fell silent.

Lina sighed, "Just tell me how bad it could be."

Dumbledore looked at the door before turning back to Lina, "That person that drank it. He survived a curse meant to kill him, but he became the first Dementor ever know to man."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The year continued as normal, till Halloween when the news paper came. Hermione who had been ordering it untied it from the owl and paid before staring at the headline in a little shock. "Harry, look at this," Hermione said catching the attention of Ron, Luna, Fred, and George as well of course Harry. Everyone looked at her as she showed the paper to Harry who smiled happily before she showed it to everyone else.

**Sirius Black Innocent**

Hermione then started reading so everyone could hear it at once, "Today was announce that Sirius Black is innocent! The Minister of Magic, who was informed of this by Albus Dumbledore during the summer, was going over old court records checking for anything wrong with them, found several things that did not line up correctly. As such, brought in some help from the Auror department, and went all of the ones that were involved with "He-who-must-not-be-named". It appears among other things that Mr. Black trial had been skipped, as well as a few other trials that had been done incorrectly by the court system.

With this in mind the Auror department set its sights into catching Black if only to actually give him a true trail. It took many weeks but the Auror department was finally able to track down Sirius Black by uses of the Owls that carry mail. He was then was able to be convinced meet at a safe location where he would be asked about his time before, during, and after what had happen to the Potters. Though we do not know what happened during this meeting the end conclusion is still known with Sirius Black a now innocent man. The real criminal, Peter Pettigrew, now has a man hunt out for him though his current where about remain unknown. As for Sirius Black he says he will be spending time recovering from his time in Azkaban and will one day soon hope to meet with his Godson Harry Potter."

With that Hermione finished speaking while most everyone else in the group but Harry had a shocked look on their face. Ron was the first to speak this time, "Well, Harry I never thought that he would be innocent!"

"Nor did many other people," Luna said, "only a few knew the truth and until a little while ago those very few could not speak the truth and expect to be heard."

Ron was a little surprised at this as he always thought Luna was a little loony, but this did not stop him from replying. "And why do you say that who would not listen to those that knew the truth?"

"Because they do not want to know, or would rather not know, or would silence those that would let the masses know," Luna said.

"But…" Ron started speaking again but Harry and Hermione tuned him out for now. It was not that they did not like him anymore but the argument he was having with Luna was one they already knew too well. Hermione sighed and smiled looking around their small group. Fred and George were becoming like older big brothers she never had, and would do in short almost anything to protect her it seemed. Luna was truly one of a kind and seemed like her sister already, though at times Luna could drive her nuts with her weird logic and animals. But still at other times Hermione loved hearing about them. Then there was Ron and Harry.

Harry, she did not know where to begin really. Over the past few years she had become close friends with him, and then when her shape had changed, he had been the only person who knew about it that was her age. This year with the way he, was acting depending on how her feelings work themselves out, he could end up being either a protective brother or a protective boyfriend. She really could not decide thanks to how she had grown up. She was never truly alone but her mom and dad never had any other kids for reasons they never told her, so she ended up wishing for a brother or sister every birthday. And this was affecting her decision about Harry. Until recently she had only ever seen him as her brother or close friend, but now with her body starting to change she was having a harder time figuring out what he going to mean to her.

Ron on the other hand was a close friend, or at least he used to be. It had started when she had been revealed to the school; actually if she was to be honest with herself it was before then. It had started when he had come around less and less to the Hospital Wing to see her, or just coming to get help with homework. And slowly they seem to drift farther apart, since for some reason the change seem to put him off. No she did not think he made that actual decision in his mind, but she was sure that something had happened. As time went on from there from when she had returned to the group she had noticed he seemed more distant, and then with the most recent events he had not been one to help much at all. At least not till the order came out for the Staff to search the school for Harry and herself.

She sighed then smiled as she looked around the group again then back down at the paper. Quickly then she scanned through it before setting it aside for later have not found anything. She smiled noticing there was nothing in it about her or her changes yet, thankfully. This made her happy though she knew her luck was running out and that soon that paper would likely have something in it about her changes soon enough, too many people with power disliked her to leave her alone long. She was about to grab some toast and jam when she noticed someone heading towards the table. She then muttered under her breath, "Think and the devil will appear."

Harry barely caught that before he noticed Draco heading towards them looking rather mad, even more than his new normal. He knew that Draco had been under his dad thumb but something must have happened recently if he was getting this mad, until he remembered the paper. Draco's dad's court case would be under careful review. Meaning Draco would not likely care what anyone said right now unless it was to get his dad out of his case review. Harry sighed hoping he would not lose his temper this time he if Ron was right more power than any one wizard in this school besides Dumbledore, though Harry very much doubted it.

"Well scar face it seems you have yet again done something, to make the Malfoy family mad," Draco said glaring at Harry.

Harry took a few minutes before he spoke to Draco, "And why do you say that Draco? I have not done anything to you for once."

"Don't play that game with me Potter," Draco said with a sneer, "My Father told me it was you who started this whole thing."

"Well your father is wrong, though I was around when Dumbledore noticing the information that started this, I had nothing to actually do with this at all," Harry said hoping that Draco would leave then. Too bad like many things it would not happen.

"Oh really, I doubt that. Since we all know the Minister did this to get on your good side. So there for it is your fault," Draco said still glaring using a slightly twisted sense of logic.

"Really and why is it not your dads own fault," asked Luna, "after all if he was not guilty of the crime, he would not have anything to worry about anyway?"

Draco could not really reply to that one at all since he had no good come backs, and he knew even with his dad at risk of being jailed he was not truly safe to do what he wanted. He was about to turn away when an idea hit him. He knew it would work if he pulled it off right now before his dad's case review was over but he needed to check something first. With that he left the hall a smirk on his face that was not missed by Harry's group as he left.

"Well my dear brother it seems little Draco is up to something," Fred said starting their little spew of words.

"Yes indeed my brother but he it is not likely he is will about it completely," George answered, "there is not much he can do legally with his dad gone right now."

"Indeed my brilliant brother, but what he can do will not be much… unless," Fred stopped as his eyes widen in shock before he looked at George. He spoke again but in a much more hushed tone, "you don't think he would?"

"I am not sure if he were to try that then he could risk being thrown out," George answered in the same tone.

"True but with the correct timing and luck he could make his dear old dad be the one to actually complete it," Fred replied to Georges comment.

"Well then we must put a stop to it then or figure out a way around it," George said with some wonder in his voice.

"Yes I know but who we are in no true place to stop that," Fred replied back.

George was about to speak again when Hermione spoke up her tail twitching in a way that showed she was getting very annoyed. "If you two have had enough, please tell us that don't have your mental link what you two are talking about!"

Fred nodded at this as George spoke, "In short we know what Draco will most likely try, as you most likely have guess. Though if he does do it correctly there is not much anyone can do to stop it."

"What do you mean," asked Harry carefully?

Fred now spoke explain, "because of the fact his dad is having his case reviewed, his lordship over his house and family is also in review. Meaning in short until the trail is over…"

"…the next person in line for the Head of the Malfoy house is running it, but only temporally if you will," George said finishing his brother's statement off. It was a trait the twin had found they sometimes would slip into when nervous.

"So since Draco is the current head of his family he now runs the family and can do things he could normally not do for a few years yet…" Fred said again but stopped as George spoke.

"…. But sadly these things could affect us a lot. He will either declare a Magic Duel with Harry or try and steal Hermione into his family," George finished looking worried.

"Wait how could he bring me into his family and what is the point to that," asked Hermione in wonder and a little fear wishing she had sat next to Harry this morning?

"Well for one he could control your entire life if he wished; of course this would take a lot of work and is possible to stop if done correctly. But still if we are not careful you could very well become nothing more than the next Malfoy pet if he went about it correctly," Fred said a dark look over his face.

"Originally the law he would use to do it was to bring kids with magical into our world who did not have parents but the way the law is written it would allow for kids with parent to have this happen to them to though it would take longer," George then explain how.

"If he thinks he can do that then he has another thing coming," Harry and Hermione both said a growl escaping their lips causing most people around them to move away a little in fear.

"Yes we know and though he may try it that is only one of two things he will most likely try," Fried said.

"What is the other," asked Harry his hair showing some red streaks like before when he had heard about Fudge trying to win himself some favors with getting Black out of prison.

"Well it is the Magic Duel, something that can only be done between Wizarding Family Heads for control of something. With you as the current head to the Potter family and him to the Malfoy family he could issue a duel and you would have to answer him," George said explaining this time.

At Georges words a rock seemed to sink deep into Harry and Hermione stomach. As they realized now what Draco would try. He would challenge Harry to a duel for the right to bring Hermione into their Wizarding family. If Harry were to refuse at all that meant Malfoy would have an almost clean shot at controlling Hermione possible future. It took a few minutes before either one of them spoke. When Harry spoke it was with a deathly chill that scared anyone that was listening in even his own friend. "If he so much as even tries it, he will wish the Dementor or the Basilisk had got him instead of me," Harry said, his hair and eyes now a so black and dark one would have thought there was no light left in the world.

Hermione shivered at how he spoke as Luna hugged her close a little scared herself. Fred and George did not show any fear though they shiver once at the cold feeling Harry seemed to give off, while Ron was backing away from Harry. The rest of the student in the hall that were within a 10 foot range of where Harry say were feeling the cold that seemed to come from Harry, while everyone up to 30 feet from him where barely able to hold back a shiver. Even the teachers sense the sudden change in the mood in the Great Hall from where they sat though only Dumbledore actually had any idea what caused it.

Hermione moved her hand over and put it on Harry's shivering a little as it was a lot colder then it was before, "Harry calm down please if he tries that we will stop him," But this did not seem to work so she tried another idea, "please stop this your scaring everyone including Luna."

Harry nodded as his hair and eyes returned to normal and the coldness passed while his body warmed up again. Hermione smiled holding Luna close to her as Luna snuggled not caring if the cold was gone just wanting to be near her friends, even if one could scare the living daylights out of her. Luna looked over at Harry and wondered what was going on, since she knew that no normal person could give that feeling off. "Sorry about that, it just I am not letting him get away with something like this," Harry said his hair showing those red streaks again.

"I understand and forgive you. Please don't worry to much we won't let him do anything to me at all," Hermione she holding his hand tightly in hers, "Promise Harry." Harry smiled at this as the red disappeared from his hair, though no one noticed this for since most were still wondering where the cold feeling had come from.

After that the meal went along as normal, and soon everyone was off to their classes. Soon that Great Hall was empty expect for Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin who was looking at Dumbledore closely before he also left. Dumbledore sat a few more minutes before he left as well and made his way to Lina room. As he entered it he spoke up quickly, "Lina we must speak at once."

"If it is about what happened during breakfast I already know about it Albus," Lina said appearing in her human form.

"Yes, I must ask what you felt," asked Dumbledore.

"Why would you ask such a thing," Lina asked simply?

"Because I could feel the cold that was coming from Harry, a cold that could be mirror by those of the Dementors kind," Dumbledore said looking at Lina sharply.

"Yes I felt that, the raw cold anger and will to kill and destroy. But also hidden in it the need to protect," Lina said speaking in an even tone. "Do not fear Albus Harry will not become a Dementor."

"How can you be sure," asked Dumbledore in wonder.

"Because the man you spoke of before who became a Dementor has also been in this school," Lina said before pulling out a book from nowhere. "The man in question was actually one of the people that built this school. Salazar Slytherin was the maker of that potion; I found his journal and read about his fight against the potions side affects after taking it. In the end he was not able to beat back and left the school, not long later his friend went after him but could not beat him or his new found powers. But they lucked out when one of them discovered the spell that could beat him back."

"The Patronus charm," Dumbledore said in stun silence.

"Yes a spell that Rowena had come up with to bring light and hope even in the darkest of times. With it they were able to beat him back but not defeat him; he ended up running away after that. From here on I can only guess what happened as I was still young then and he was far beyond the reach of my wards. But what I do know is that when Godric and the other came back, they at once set about finding was to beat him. Godric did not stay long as he knew he owned the very thing needed to beat him. He set to worked on his sword testing and putting some new very powerful enchantments into it. After that he left to face Salazar one last time, and won. But not fully as Salazar had passed on his curse to a few others. From then on I cannot really know what happened in the outside world as the founders stopped speaking of it that event."

"This is all great and all but how does this show Harry will not become a Dementor like Salazar before him," asked Dumbledore shocked at the knowledge that Lina held.

"Because Salazar would kill, or do things to gain power but he did them not out of love for a family or friend. You see Harry only want to keep his family no matter who they may be safe, so if he kill or gain power it is not really for his own gain but someone else's. It helps and does not help that Harry is very young as well, since his emotions are out of sorts thanks to him growing into his magical prime. Meaning outbursts like this will most likely happen during any large emotional releases. But it is also good since he is so young, as it means he can learn to control them easier as they grow with him." Lina said explaining things to Dumbledore that she had found out and figured out.

"So what are you saying I should do then," asked Dumbledore?

"There is nothing much you can do other then make sure that his friends stay safe, because if he loses them he will become something worse than a Dementor," Lina said with a shudder at that idea. As she could feel the current Dementors floating around just outside the wards, and to be honest their chilling touch was nothing compared to what Harry had just put out and he had not even changed at all.

"How is that possible for Harry to become something worse than a Dementor," asked Dumbledore with actually fear in his voice this time.

"This is guessing most on my part but it deals with why he is so strong as well. Though this will be mostly guess work, but I think it is because of that soul fragment that was connected to him for the last 11 years. As you can probably guess that soul fragment probably tried to take over Harry but since it was so weak Harry's magic was able to keep it back. But as he grew older the piece grew stronger with Harry meaning more magic was needed to keep it held back. Meaning since his magic was always being used for 11 years, none stop, his magical powers were growing faster than any normal person and so were the soul's powers as well," Lina said explain what she had guessed.

"So how fast do you think they had grown," asked Dumbledore in wonder?

"I can only guess at best but if I were to take the amount of magic Hermione and Harry and do a comparison over between their first years. Harry's magical powers basically doubled in size two months, where hers doubled in size over all in a half a year. Though this did not make him as powerful as you he would have been by his fifth year if he had kept that fragment." Lina said explaining her ideas.

"But if that is true how powerful is he now," asked Dumbledore?

"Nearly on level with you," Lina answered.

"But how is that possible you said he would not reach that level till his fifth year at least," Dumbledore said in shock!

"Because of the fragment own power was growing a greater rate than Harry just to live. Because it had to shield of Harry own magical attacks while using its own magical to just stay alive as well. So when it finally died it had probably twice the amount that Harry had. Now since all that that magical power was basically given to Harry his magical power rose to heights on level with yours." Lina said explain Harry magical growth before she switched over why he would become a truly powerful Dementor, "Now from what I can tell your have about double the magical power Salazar had over all, since his talent were more towards tricks and potions not powerful spell," Lina explain feeling a little like she was a teacher for of the very school she the embodiment of.

"So if Harry changes his magical body will be that of twice any Dementor out there," Dumbledore said in shock falling onto a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"At least, you are forgetting he is still growing in terms of power though it will be greatly decreased now that he has so much magic to draw on but not much to use it for." Lina said before she realized something, "Actually I will correct myself it will be worse, the Dementors I feel out there are weaker than any full grown wizard."

"That would make sense as anyone who stays in contact with them for long periods of time are said to have their magical powers drained slowly from their affects faster than that can regain their powers." But as Dumbledore said that stop as he realized something.

Lina as if guessing his thoughts spoke them out, "Harry will make the current Dementors seem like mere ghost by comparison. Am I right?"

Dumbledore nodded his face going deathly pale at the thought. He could face about 70 Dementors before he started to feel their effects but if he was to face one with power on level of himself, he would be overrun by his own feelings and destroyed. "We are truly doomed if Harry should fall."

"Yes we are truly doomed but only if Harry friends should fall. Remember while Harry's friends are around they will keep him strong and able to stop him from changing, and possibly beat the potions side affects fully and make them his once and for all," Lina said reminding Dumbledore that even while there is a dark side to things there is also light still in the world.

"Yes that is true; I thank you for your help Lina. But I feel I must be going now so I can keep a very close eye on Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said before getting up and quickly leaving with speed that denied his age. As he left he could not help but wonder how Lina could tell how much magical power a person had, but he decided to store that away for later.

Lina smiled before laughing to herself, "He truly is getting old Albus…. Hmmm maybe I should look to see if any current people here can replace him. In the mean time though I think I will watch what will happen between Harry and Draco soon." The Room started to fade around her as she faded as well as a weird thought hit her causing her to laugh one last time before fading completely.

Later that night Harry was sitting down enjoying his dinner with his friends. Fred, George, and Ron sitting across from him while Hermione and Luna sat down on either side of him, enjoying their dinner as well. That was until Malfoy decided it was time to make his move and walked up. "Well if it is not my favorite group of misfits." Draco said with a smirk on his face as he walked up.

Harry glanced over at him, carefully making sure his temper stayed in check, "What do you want Draco?"

"Well nothing much actually I would like to challenge you to a duel," Draco said simply his smirk firmly on his face.

"Why would I duel you Draco? You are a coward and did not even show for the last challenge you offered me. So tell me why this duel will be any different," Harry said hiding a smirk knowing he had got a good shot at Draco.

Draco smirk faded a little bit, "That may be then, but now I am not talking to you as a duel from a kid to kid, but rather as a head of house to a head of house."

"Again why should I duel you Draco there is no reason to fight you," Harry said simply before going back to his food knowing that Draco would most likely play that card that would possibly force him into the duel.

"Well you see since your little group of friends has one of Muggle born descent I have decided to bring her into my family. As I am sure you know the laws, if you do not duel me I will make sure once she is in my family her life will be a living hell," Draco said the smirk returning in full force or at least until Harry turned around.

Harry whole body seem to speak of death as he stared at Draco his eyes were once again the pitch black that seem to suck down and destroy light. "As you wish I will duel you for control of Hermione family adoption, but I will add one condition should I win this duel you leave me and anyone I consider my friends alone, by swearing your own magic to do so. I will write out a list of people who are considered close friends and friends so you know who you can and cannot talk to without having your magic beat you back," Harry said in a deadly calm voice.

"Fine if I should win you will leave this school forever and never return," Draco said trying to keep the smirk in place but failing a little bit. He did not expect Harry to already know about this or even stay calm, then he remember the Weasley twins were hanging around Harry a lot more. And even if they did know act like it he knew they were very smart and knew the laws of the Wizarding World, like any pure blood worth their money and time.

"In that case we shall duel after dinner, we shall have Dumbledore pick out a ref for this match. I am sure there are no complaints with this," Harry said a smirk forming on his own face.

"No I do not, I will let Dumbledore know what is happening," Draco said finishing before heading up to the teachers table not overly happy. For one Harry was not angry or even upset it seemed like he had hoped. He was calm and collected which meant he was able to give chose of a ref since he spoke about it first. Though it could have been worse Draco realized Harry could have asked for someone who favored him greatly to ref, and though Dumbledore seemed to favor Harry he would not do so in a duel like this. Then he realized one other problem he had left Harry chose the time of the duel rather than setting it himself, meaning he could not wait till his dad was done and have him beat Harry into the ground.

Draco quickly told the Professors what was happening, and much to his surprise them only nodded and said they would make sure everything was ready. And so he returned to his table and waited thinking over the spells he could use to go up against Harry in his head while he waited. While the list was not long they were ones that could possibly lead to his winning, if he was careful about it.

The Hall slowly felt fell very silent while supper was finished. Everyone knew what was going to happen and everyone had heard at least one rumor of Harry's great power. The teachers were also silent about their thoughts on the soon to be duel. Some did not want it to happen while other wanted to see this fight to prove their house was once and for all greater or just show the other up. And since there was nothing any of the teachers or headmaster could do to stop it because it was a duel between families was at least make sure it was as safe as possible.

Then as Supper time end as if by magic most of the hall fell quiet, as Dumbledore sighed and knew it was time to start. So standing up Dumbledore spoke to the remaining people, "To all student and teachers here today we have a duel challenged. As such I will ask, any of you who wish to watch, to please follow me to where the duel will be held."

With that Dumbledore walked down the Great Hall as the teachers and student that wanted to watch got up and followed him wonder where he was leading them. Even Draco and Harry wondered where he was leading them, or at least Draco did until Harry realized which floor they were headed too. As they reached the one of the Seventh floor corridors, a door appeared much to most of the gathered people shock. Dumbledore entered it followed by many of the student and most of the teachers. As they entered they could not help but look around in shock as the room had a full size dueling arena in it. Stands stood around the arena while a judging box stood right to the side of the area. The arena itself looked to be incased in a large bubble, but to most people who had any skill with warding, could tell it was a protection ward against spells that might fly towards the crowd. Inside this bubble was a flat arena cover in dirt with some large rocks that might offer a little protection.

As the students and staff quickly took their seats, Dumbledore started speaking as Harry and Draco entered into the door that led into the arena itself. "Now that we are all here I shall introduce our Judge and dueling contestants for tonight. Draco Malfoy current head of the Malfoy family has issued a Duel Challenge to the Potter Family and Harry Potter as the current head has expected. The stakes are the right to control Hermione Grange Magical Adoption and a magical oath. The oath will be for Draco, if he loses, to never bother any of Harry's friends as he declares them. The oath for Harry, if he loses, is to leave this school and never return." Much muttering was heard these words, both sides in many ways would lose a lot, though Draco less so then Harry. Dumbledore waited a few moments before speaking again, "As for our Judge we have a special judge for this duel tonight. Let me introduce Lina the embodiment of Hogwarts."

At first a few people laughed until the room darkened suddenly and a voice seemed to come from everywhere at once spoke. "Well Dumbledore I must say I am honored and a little annoyed you picked me to be the Judge. But seeing as I wanted to be able to watch the duel in person, I guess I will let you off this time." The room suddenly lit back up as Lina appeared in a full black dress a large black pointed hat rested on her head as she head a wand in her hand. Luna could not help but look at her in shock a few tear escaping her eyes as Hermione catching this hugging her close. Hermione could easy guess as to why Luna was almost crying, since it was very likely Lina might look very much like Luna dead mother.

Draco looked at Lina closely, knowing if what Dumbledore said was true then he would get no help from her, or even be able to bribe her for that matter. Harry on the other hand just smiled, because he now knew he was free to use his magic as he liked. Lina smiled lightly at both of them, "Now then Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter please bow. We shall begin at my command and only at my command, if at any time I declare one person the winner you are to stop firing spells at once, fail to do this… and it shall bring painful problems for the transgressor. Also lastly my word is final, do you have any question!" Both Harry and Draco shock their heads no, each keeping their eyes on each other before they bowed.

"Good, now begin," Lina said before disappearing completely.

At once Draco shot out spell at Harry, but Harry side stepped them simply before returning fire with his favorite disarming spell. Draco not wanting to be in the way of it put up a shield and move out of the way best he could. Harry spell smashed into it and broke the shield down in a second before flying and hitting a large rock behind it causing it to move about two feet. Tilting from one side to the next, causing most people to gasp at that since the power needed was more than most students had.

Draco looked at the large rock before he started his attack sending spell after spell at Harry. But much to Draco anger none got through to him as Harry put up a basic shield stopping the spells completely. But Draco knew the shielding had a weakness, one being it could be overpowered and the other simply moving to a different location where the shield might not be covering. So using both of them Draco moved to the most powerful attack spells he knew as he moved about the arena to try and find a weak point in Harry's shield. But it did not seem help as his spell did no more damage to Harry's shield then raindrop would do to a window during a storm.

Harry was starting to look rather bored, because to be honest he had nothing to do yet. With only really had 3 spell that were helpful to him a basic shield, a disarming charm, and a stunner. The shielding spell and stunner where taught to him by the twins saying that each while good would not stop someone with true skill. And it seem like Malfoy did not have that skill. But what Harry did not know it was the sheer power and his lack of fear, that he had that made it impossible for the shield to give way to Malfoy semi spells.

Malfoy by the time the duel reach the 3 minute mark was looking very angered and a little tired. He knew he had to end this soon and fast or he was going to lose, and he would not let himself lose at all. So calling upon most of his power he shot a fire ball out toward Harry and his shield. Dropping to one knees panting lightly he watched hoping that it would work. And for few second the fireball seem to fight with the shield before the shield fell.

Harry for the first time during the duel felt worried as the fireball impacted into the shield. The worry he felt unfortunately causing his magic to waver enough causing the shield to fail. The fireball thankfully had dying down by this point but not enough as it hit Harry hard causing his clothes to catch fire and burn away quickly in spots and his own body to take a few burns. Thinking fast he fell to the ground using it to smother the fire though causing him more pain as the burns rubbed against the dirt. Slowly he got up but noticed Malfoy was nowhere in sight moving forward. As he move he did notice the fire that had hit his hair was also out and his hair had returned to normal already, and his burns were healing though slowly. So carefully he moved forward groaning from the burns. As he moved halfway across the arena he past one of the rocks that was large enough to hide behind, when he felt a wand tip against the back of his neck.

"Well Potter it seems I got you," Draco said breathing more evenly now. Draco had moved behind a rock after noticing Harry was not fully beaten, though was a little surprised at his luck to remain hidden. He then spoke again moving a little close to speak into Harry ear tease with a smirk on his face, "Any last words before I am declared the winner."

"Yeah hope you like pain," Harry said before his right elbow shot backwards into Draco stomach. Draco back up a little holding his stomach from the blow gasping a little in pain surprised at the sudden blow but even more at what happened next. Harry quick spun around with a step forward to close the space between them his foot came up and hit Draco right in the balls. Most of the male in the group watching widen in shock at that as they knew girls would pull that stunt but never a guy. Harry smiled as Draco fell over than remembering a spell use the full body bind hex on him.

"Well Draco how does it feel to lose," Harry said smiling though he was still wincing a little in pain as the movement had causing his burns to rub against his robes, even if they were almost destroyed in the burned spots. "Now I am going to warn you one last time Draco Malfoy stay away from me and my friends or you will learn true pain," As Harry spoke his who body seem to darken and cold feeling seem to come out from him causing Draco to shiver even with the full body bind holding him still. With that he shot a stunner at Draco making sure he was out cold before he turned and walked towards the Arena edge.

Lina smirking reappeared, "Our winner tonight is Harry Potter. As per the rules and the agreement of this Duel Draco will be giving his word before he leave this room, until next time I bid you all a good night and pleasant dreams." Lina said as Harry got back to his friends, almost back to normal again, and they left the room headed for the Hospital Wing.

Everyone sooner after left expect for Snape who stayed behind to wake up Malfoy and unfreeze him before he to left. Draco tried to leave but found he was stuck as the door was sealed shut then a laugh was heard behind him as Lina reappeared. "Now my little friend you are going to make that magical promise or this is about to get rather unpleasant," Lina said with a laugh that would send shivers up anyone spine, as Draco realized he may not live to see tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry could not believe how much school seemed to improve since his duel with Draco. In the weeks that followed Draco had gone from a powerhouse that could get anything he wanted, to barely having anyone near him. He had become the outcast of the Slytherin house for his rash and foolish duel. And though no one said anything mean to him they did not say anything nice either. No longer did Slytherin seem like the evil house but seemed to become more normal without Draco egging them on.

As the two week mark passed since the duel Harry and his friends once again found themselves at the breakfast table eating breakfast. None of them knowing what they had done in the past was about to cause an even greater stir in the Wizarding World. As Hermione opened up the News an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry. Hermione noticed this and closed the paper while Harry read his letter.

'Dear Mr. Potter

We wish to inform you that your presents will be required for the trial of Mr. Lockhart for his attack on your person. We will like to question you, and possible use truth potion to prove that he has indeed committed the crimes he is charged with.

As this could have taken time out of your schooling it has been decided that the trial will take place during the weekend in seven days time. You may also bring one person of your choice. We will be assigning an escort to you but you may bring a teacher if you wish to be your legal guide. None will be truly needed though as you are only a witness.

Please write to us as soon as possible as we need to get this trial out of the way soon so we may undo and fix what Mr. Lockhart has possibly done.

The Ministry of Magic'

Harry handed Hermione the letter who read it quickly before handing it back shocked. She then moved to open the paper but stopped when a huge a shout was heard throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned looking for the person that had shouted only to see Draco fleeing the hall looking between ready to cry and about to destroy something in anger. When Hermione looked back at the paper she understood why.

'Trial at the Ministry

In a stunning turn of event during some retrials for the accused Death Eaters, he-who-must-not-be-named followers, Lucius Malfoy was found fully innocent of all charges. It has been found out he was not under the Imperious Curse as he had been claiming. But rather was under a large amount of behavior and mental correction, potions and charms. The because of this he was admitted to the Hospital, almost two weeks ago, for treatment while each and every one of these charms and potions are carefully removed.

After almost 2 weeks in treatment having most of them removed we found out Mr. Malfoy decided to suspend all contracts and deal until such time he is himself again. He has also decided that he will be rearranging how his family works and remaking their image. Since it seemed it was his father and He-who-must-not-be-named that first applied these charms and potions to him.

The last thing we could find out before Mr. Malfoy returned to the hospital for more treatment is that all his family will be checked for the same behavior modifications as well.'

Hermione could not help but stare in shock at the paper. "Well would make anyone mad for sure."

"What would?" asked Ron as he sat down across from her. Hermione just handed him the paper pointing out the section that she was talking about. Reading it quickly Ron could not believe what he had just read, it just seemed like it was too impossible to be true. If he had been at home he would have found his mom and dad thinking the same things. He passed the paper on letting everyone read it as the letter made its way around as well. For a few moments after everything had been passed around a stunned silence followed. The same silence seemed to fill the hall as everyone read the paper.

"Well Harry I never would have thought you could cause so many changes without even trying," Fred said as he looked the paper over one last time before handing it back to Hermione.

"Nor did I," Harry said before setting about eating breakfast again.

"Do you realized what this might cause," George asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"It could upset the entire Ministry of Magic. If other families were found out with this type of modification it could possibly change whole sections of political alliances. Not to mention cause reforms and laws to be redone. As it is that might still happen, since the Malfoy family is still very powerful," Hermione said explaining causing everyone to look at her. "What I decided to study up on the Ministry of Magic and those that run it so I know how to be safe with my… well changes."

"So how do you know you if you are under the effects," Harry asked?

"It is impossible to tell, unless one makes monthly or yearly visits to the Hospital," Fred said thinking for a few seconds.

"Or sees Madam Pomfrey often enough, as it is I think she will be having a lot of visitors soon. I doubt anyone wants to find out they are not who they really think they are," George said looking over at his twin.

"Have you had any checks like this before," asked Harry.

"Mom makes us have one each year until we are at least 15," Ron said without even looking up from his food.

"You both should probably get one as well; even Luna, here, should get one. Though I very much doubt any of you have any need for them. As you all have been to the Hospital Wing often enough," Fred said looking at the three non Weasley of the group.

"That might be true, but we should still check, maybe tomorrow when we have no school classes," Hermione said. As she sat down the news paper, and started to eat her own breakfast.

"I don't think you need it, but if you want to it should be done tonight since I am sure everyone will have that same idea," George said quickly.

"Either that they will try skipping classes to have them done," Fred finished the other side of the agreement.

"Fine tonight then, Luna you want to come with us," Hermione asked as she put butter then jam on her toast.

"Sure I guess, but could we also go to that room again. Since you did promising to take me," Luna asked as she ate her food. She had become clingier since the duel almost to the point she would not leave for her classes. Lina had brought about a change in her that needed to be helped and fast.

"I think that brings us around to this weekend and next week." Harry said as he finished some more of his food. "I am not going to Hogsmeade this weekend so I will go with you to see the room, anyone else want to come?" Harry and Hermione, when they had visited Hogsmeade found the place was neat and cool over all, but liked being up in the castle with Luna more.

Hermione nodded she felt at home in this place, though she still wanted to be at her real home more. Fred and George shook their heads no as they had things they needed to do as did Ron. Hermione then spoke up, "Sounds good, but we should probably decide who is going to the trial with you and which teacher you want to bring."

"I think I will bring Ron with me, since only one person can come," Harry said smiling a little at Luna.

"Okay," Hermione said catching the look at Luna and understood at once. "But who should the teacher be?"

"To be honest I was thinking of bringing Professor Lupin. Every since Snape took over that class for a few days, I have been wanting to ask him something that I think would be better to ask him alone," Harry said, as Hermione caught the meaning. Snape had covered for Lupin for about 9 days so far this year, with the most recent just a few days ago. Once each month 3 days at a time and during their first lesson Snape had made them do an essay on Werewolves for homework. Harry and Hermione, and possibly a few of the older students found out why after doing the full essay. Professor Lupin was a werewolf and though he never showed it much, the signs where still there. So Harry wanted to talk to him about it. Also since Harry also knew that Lupin had once been a friend to his parents he wanted to get to know the man, and find out more about his family.

"I see, well okay then, but you better let him know soon as well as Dumbledore," Hermione said as the bell rang signaling the time to be heading off to their classes.

Time passed quickly until it was that night when they went up to meet with Madam Pomfrey only to be sent right back out of the Hospital Wing. It appeared that they both had been tested each time they had been made to stay there, as the twins had pointed out. When Luna heard this she decided she would wait until they got their normal test, which would actually be after Winter Break, so after that they were quickly off to bed. Then soon after breakfast the next day they found themselves outside the room where Lina could be seen. Entering into it they found Lina was already talking with Dumbledore, surprisingly enough. As they entered into the room Dumbledore smiled at them, as Lina spoke up, "Well, I have been wondering when I would see you in here again."

"Sorry, its school and homework," Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"No worries I understand fully," Lina said with a smile before she looked at Luna. "Well dear it is nice to truly meet you for the first time."

Luna blushed and looked at Lina carefully she could not believe it. Lina while only a figure made by magic still looked like her mom. Luna could not help as a few tears formed in her eyes because even if it was not her mom, it still looked like she was alive again and it was tearing into a wound in Luna's heart years old. Everyone in the room noticed the tears as Hermione hugged Luna now was sure what had been getting to Luna these last few days.

"It is not your mom Luna," Hermione said hugging Luna close while Lina came over.

"She is right, young one," Lina said coming over and kneeling in front of them.

"I know it's just… you look so just like her it…" Luna could not finish.

"I know dear," Lina said pulling her into hug. Luna was not able to hold back and broke down. Hermione stayed near them. Harry smiled a little bit and let them alone for now as while he wanted to help could not really just at the moment. Then Harry remembered the letter yesterday and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Ahh Harry, it is nice to see you again," Dumbledore said, watching Luna and Lina closely before he turned and looked at Harry.

"Yes I must ask you something," Harry said pulling out the letter he had kept with him.

Dumbledore looked at it closely before nodding, "I see. Well you have my permission for both you and Hermione to go."

"Actually sir I would like to bring Ron," Harry said.

"Oh why Ron?" asked Dumbledore in surprise.

Harry looked over at the group before back at Dumbledore, "Luna."

"Ahh I see you could always just write back seeing if you could bring two friends," Dumbledore said.

"I thought about it but I figure I would bring Ron this time since he has been cut out of the group more than he used to," Harry said explaining.

"Ahh I see. Well in that case I am still okay with it. Also do you want to bring a teacher with you?" Dumbledore asked remember the last part on the letter.

"Yes I feel that if possible I would like for Professor Lupin to come with me," Harry said.

"Why is that?" asked Dumbledore in wonder.

"He knew my parents and I would like to learn about them. And there are some other things I would like to ask him as well," Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely before nodding, "Very well. Professor Lupin will be allowed to bring you. I will let him know later today."

"Thank you sir," Harry said before heading back over to the group.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. His thoughts then moved back over to the potion which was why he was actually here. He had been talking to Lina about it because he knew for a fact no one had ever done it before. Lina had corrected him on it, Salazar had done it before but it was different. It was a great deal weaker and less stable meaning there was more chance for it to go wrong. Lily's version, from what she was able to sense, was stronger and more stable. Then when she added the spell as well using her death as the power to activate and maintain the spell it increase the power and stability of the potion over all. It was in short a very evil magic but used to help and caused good in the end. This knowledge helped Dumbledore's fear settle about Harry over all, since that meant Harry would not change at random but more he would change based on how he felt, as Lina had said before. The red hair and cold feelings he had gave off where a sign of this.

But as with most things there was a weakness. While yes it was a more stable potion, the stability could be decreased the more times Harry was forced to survived death because of it. To which Dumbledore figured out what likely had happened and each stage of the decreased stability. The first would be very small with small possible hints for shape change, maybe. The second time would destabilize a person's form enough to be able to change their shape to any other humans, most likely. The third time was where Harry was now; he was able to change his form and what he was wearing and affect the environment around him a little. Lina nodded in agreement thinking it would take a few more times before the stability of the potion got to the same point it had with Salazar's own potion.

Lina then wondered why he made those three stages and not more, to which Dumbledore pointed out Harry had basically died three times from what he had found out. The first time he had survived death was of course the night Voldemort had attacked him and his family. The second time was likely when Harry had battled Quirrel and Voldemort for control of the fake stone that he himself had set up to draw Voldemort out. As it seemed the contact with Quirrel's body was going to kill Harry. The Third and most recent time was when Harry had faced down Voldemort in his mind. Since the snake had basically killed Harry to make that happen and though he would have lived anyway, the potion did not know this and reacted anyway.

Dumbledore's frown turned into smile as he noticed Luna calming down after her emotional attack. He knew, like Harry, she had been forced to grow up rather quickly since the loss of her mom, and partly of her father, since his sanity disappeared almost a well. He nodded to Lina before he left the room as he figured he should leave the younger generations by alone as need be.

Harry smiled as Luna finally calmed down and settled to sitting in his own lap. He had a feeling Luna would lose it a little bit when they came in, but it was still good to see her get it out of her system. Since it had been affecting her more and more the longer it stayed bottled up.

"So Lina why do you look so much like my mom," Luna asked her voice sounding almost normal in tone, as she settled down completely though her eyes were still red from crying.

"Well dear, I was model after one of your families many great grandmothers. So I guess it was luck really," Lina said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh I see," Luna said thinking about that a little bit.

Harry then spoke up, remembering something. "Lina you said you had no name when I first met you, yet now you have us call you Lina. Why is that?"

"Because I truly don't have a name, people call me whatever they want for a long while. So until recently I just went by Hogwarts most of the time. It was not until recently that I decided it was time I got a name for myself. And well I picked the one people had called me the most. It also helped I like the name a lot," Lina said explaining.

"I see, I kind of know what that is like," Harry said to himself, though everyone around him heard it.

"What do you mean by that," asked Hermione.

"Nothing," Harry said not meeting her eyes.

Hermione nodded as she filed that away for a later time. Soon talk switched around to more pleasant things as they decided to stay there and talk with Lina. Luna was soon acting her normal self humming on and off weird tunes that had no real flow or pattern to them. Harry smiled at this; he had rarely seen Luna smile. Sure he had seen her give small smiles but this time it was a smile that would warm almost anyone's heart to see. He leaned against Hermione as Luna cuddled in his lap slowly falling asleep as time went by. He soon found himself wishing that this would never end.

He was also slowly realizing that he could never let either Luna or Hermione be hurt. They were become his family in almost every way, and though he did not know a lot about boyfriends, girlfriends, and other such things. He did know that his life would always include these two in some shape, form, or fashion. He smiled but then frowned as the bells chimed signaling lunch time. Luna slowly stirred from her sleep and looked up at him yawning. "What was that?"

"The lunch bell," Harry said causing Luna to pout.

"Well you are not going," Luna said causing everyone to giggle.

"Oh and why is that," asked Harry grinning.

"I am comfortable right now," Luna said, while Lina giggled at this more and more.

Hermione who had been purring most of this time since the talking had stopped between all but Harry and Lina spoke then. "She is right. So you better not move or you will regret it."

Lina could not help but giggle more as she pulled a camera out of nowhere and grabbing a paper from Hermione bag shoved it in. No one noticed this until Lina's camera flashed. They all looked over at her in wonder as the camera vanished Lina then caught the paper in her hand and poured a little ink on it from Hermione's ink bottles. They watched as a picture formed of them from the ink catching the moment perfectly. "What a perfect moment for a picture." Lina said showing them.

If they were honest with themselves the picture looked more like they were a family. Harry and Hermione looked like they were the mom and dad, while looked like Luna was their young daughter. It both scared and made them all happy, though none of them could guess why. Lina then carefully rolled it up before putting a small string around it and tying it shut. She then handed it to Luna, "Keep it safe okay."

Luna nodded holding it like it was her most prized possession. "I will keep it safe forever."

"Good girl, now I think we should do something about food. And no, you don't have to leave here for food, I will have some brought up," Lina said disappearing as low set table appeared. It was not very high so they could eat almost how they were, though Luna would have to get off Harry's lap or move a little so he could eat as well.

The day passed on quickly, much to their dislike and it was soon time for them to be off to their bed. They bid Lina a good night before walking Luna to her dorm before saying good night to her as well. They then went up to their own dorm and were soon off to bed and sleeping, each having their own pleasant dreams. The days passing after that were quick and sped by. They were not even able to be hampered by a rain, Quidditch practice, or Snape's lessons.

Though in Hermione's mind she had been noticing things about Harry she never noticed before. But not things to do with his body as some girls her age would start noticing, but rather how he acted. It was his upbringing she was sure. He never ever talked about it and it was near impossible to get anything out of him on the subject. She had a good guess it was something someone should look into. But she did not think that for the adults to look into too much since it would likely mean they would take Harry away from her and Luna.

She thought about it more and decided she needed to ask Harry about it in the end. She knew it would not be a fun talk, and to be honest she was not sure she wanted to do it. She was scared, but like most other things she had sometimes worried about it felt like it was something she had to do. So was still worried that is she forced it too much on Harry to tell her she would lose him. But she also was worried something was still bugging him about his past. It was like his nightmares which would still show up, as he now talked with her about them. And Hermione was almost sure that one of these days they were going to affect him much like his nightmares did.

She sighed as she looked at Harry the day before the trial. She would ask him after the trial was over and hoped that whatever happened to him in the past would not cause them to be forced apart. But she knew it was something that had to be done by her and possibly Luna. She smiled a little as Luna laughed at a face Harry made upon seeing a new dish that had shown up at the table. Maybe things were not as bad as she thought. Either way she knew that Saturday and the Sunday after that were going to be very crazy days.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry gasped as he fell forward as he shot out of the fireplace after traveling to the Ministry of Magic from Hogwarts by Floo. His guide for the Ministry of Magic caught him before he hit the floor and helped him stand up.

"You okay there Harry," asked a girl who said her names was Tonks.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for catching me, I have not mastered this even while I was able to learn at the Weasley's house," Harry said dusting himself off a little bit.

"Of course, learning to travel by floo takes about a day or so if you can travel none stop. And if I know the Weasley's you would have barely even a fraction of that time." Tonks said as Remus Lupin stepped out of the fire.

"Yeah you are correct, where is Ron Professor?" Harry said than asked.

"A few seconds behind me, by the way you never answered my question of why you wanted me to come along." Professor Lupin said.

Harry looked over at him, "Well because I know about your condition, and you knew my parents."

Lupin stopped and stared at him as did Tonks. "I guess Snape would be happy you figured it out. If I may ask how many do you think know about me."

"Most of the kids that actually did the lesson," Harry said as Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

Ron nodded, "Sorry I was a little slow, Dumbledore wanted me to remind you we needed to back as soon as the trial is over."

Harry nodded, "So Tonks I guess lead the way."

Tonks nodded and showed them the way to where the trial would be. Harry followed while Professor Lupin and Ron followed behind. As they walked Harry could not help but wonder if Dumbledore pulled some strings to get Tonks as his guide. Reason being she could change her human form a lot like her could, though she explained there were a good many limits. Those being she could not change her clothing or changer her overall size to much.

He had found this out while they were waiting for Lupin and Ron to show up. Harry soon found out a great many things about Tonks, but before she could ask why he was trying to find out everything he could Ron had shown up and the talk on the subject stopped. Lupin had shown up not long later and soon they were on their way to the trial.

Tonks finally stopped outside a door, she checked inside while Harry and the other waited outside. She came back barely a second later and showed them into the room. It was a large arch shaped room, the seats all were curved around the walls, with the spot for the person on trail in the center of the room. Some people where moving around the room and while Harry did not know any of them most of them seemed to know who he was, and most everyone else in his group knew who they were.

It did not take long before the court room filled and the trial was ready to begin. Harry as he watched it could not help but feel a little bored. They seemed to be going through the motions for the most part, and it did not take long to prove Lockhart guilt of the crime of illegal Memory Modifications. But about part way through it Harry remembered something from his second year. He raised his hand showing he wished to ask something. The person in charge nodded as Harry stood up.

Lockhart by this time had give up the act since the truth potion used on him and the fact he had made an attack on Harry was more than enough to convict him. But as Harry stood up to speak he could not help but wonder what was going on.

"Mr. Lockhart as you stated to me once a while back nearly everything in your books are facts, if you don't include the part of your being the person who did it and not someone else. Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter most if not all facts in the books are true," Lockhart answered wonder where this was going.

"Okay. And since you say most of the fact are true, does that mean there is indeed a cure for being a Werewolf," Harry asked.

Around the room many of the people were stunned. Even if most had read it they never really thought about it before. Most of the people could not help but image the world free of this problem, though there were a few that hated the idea since it would mean a lost in their political power. Lockhart remained quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Yes there is indeed a cure for being a werewolf. I never was able to find it out from the wizard who used it but I have an idea how he did it," Lockhart said causing a gasp to be heard as everyone breathed in suddenly in shock. Lockhart then continued, "From what I can tell each time a person change to a werewolf it is not completely because of the moon just because of the moon. But rather it is caused by the amount of light being reflected off the moon at one time towards the earth. Since pictures and other such things don't cause a person to change into a werewolf."

"Explain please," Harry said as the room fell silent.

"As we all know the moon and other planets each affect us in one way or another. Well my guess is that the werewolf changed it caused by the amount of magic of these objects. Now since the moon is the closest to us it affects us the most. But in a different way than the others, where as the other planets affect us simply by moving the moon does not. But rather it affects us by the amount of light hitting it, and it is my guess that the more light that hits it the strong the magic affect is." Lockhart said.

"So what you saying is that the only reason a person become a werewolf is becomes when it is full the moon can send out more magical energy than say a quart of a moon," Professor Lupin asked.

"In short yes. As for the cure, again this is a guess but I think the way the charm work is my making a person resistant to all magic that would be coming towards them. In short nothing magical would affect them in anyway, not even their own magic till the spell was able to wear off. And if the spell where to last for over a month's time so the person in question was not affected by the moons magic for that entire time. It is possible that person could be cured. Though as anything there is a down side to the spell, the power needed would be well beyond a normal witch or wizard to cast, and the target of the spell would not likely be able to use any of their magic once the spell fully took effect." Mr. Lockhart said explaining his idea of the cure and who the werewolf changed worked.

The room remained so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. No one it seemed has ever thought about it this way before. Harry was only quiet as he did not think Mr. Lockhart would have given this subject that much thought. Harry then spoke again but even it this time he spoke in a normal tone the entire room heard him. "If what you say is true could you lead us to the person that knew this spell?"

"I could, though finding the man will be very hard," Mr. Lockhart said after a few moments thought.

At this the Judge who was in charge to the case spoke, "Mr. Lockhart if you do this I will decrease your sentence from a few years in prison, to fines and community serve."

At this point someone spoke up, "Wait if he erase their memories then who would any, including the man who would know the cure. Be of any help?"

Lockhart then spoke again, "Because when I got rid of their memories, I got rid of the ones deal with the event itself. Meaning as long as the spell they used was not an accident, or something they came up with on the spot. They will still have knowledge of the spell, though in this case probably not having used it."

The judge nodded at this before speaking in a loud clear voice, "In that case Lockhart if you agree to help I will then decided your punishment."

"I agree to help," Lockhart said. He may have been greedy, but he was also very smart. And knew when something like this was going to blow up in your face it was better to take the lesser of the two punishments even if it meant more work.

"Okay. As decided by court and the law Mr. Lockhart. You have been found guilty of both illegal memory modifications and attempted as well. But in light of your willingness to undo the wrongs and help with the werewolf illness, your punishment will not be 5 years in Azkaban prison. It will be a fine of 5,000 Gallons, and community serve helping return the peoples whose memories you stole and finding the cure to the werewolf illness. This is the ruling of the courts cased closed." With this the judge tapped his wand causing a bang to be heard of wood on wood.

The room at once broke into talk as some people hurried out of the room. Tonks got them together quickly and led them out of the courtroom. As they walked back to the Floo where they would leave they could not help but think of what happened in the room.

"Hay Harry how did you know that Lockhart was not lying about the Werewolf thing?" Ron asked as they got away from the court room and able to talk.

"It is because he said everything in them is real, even if they were done by other people. Sure there are some things that were not possible but if you looked at the basic fact anything can be done with magic. It is just figuring out how to use that magic is the hard part," Harry said with a small smirk, "That and he did make me reenact that one story."

"So did you plan this whole thing?" asked Tonks looking back at Harry.

"Not really. I was not planning anything till a little while ago when we were talking with Professor Lupin here before Ron arrived."

Professor Lupin and Tonks nodded. Professor Lupin then spoke, "I see and me coming along when I have the same problem is just luck?"

"Yeah in short, as I said I did not remember that fact until we were talking about it earlier," Harry said with a shrug.

"Wait. You mean Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Ron said stopping and staring at Lupin in shock.

"Um yeah. If you ever bothered to do your homework, and read through the study sources you would already know this as well," Harry said looking at Ron semi annoyed.

"Oh," Ron said looking away slightly embarrassed since he did not actually do the homework for that class. "How many already know?"

"About half the school if not more," Harry said causing both Lupin and Ron to stare at him.

"Why am I the last to learn these things?" Ron asked.

"Again it is because you don't listen or do you homework," Harry said.

Ron just groaned, as much as he hated Homework and studying Harry did have a point. Mean while Lupin could not help but thank his lucky stars that the school had not turned on him. If anything it seemed that did not care either way as long as he stayed teaching most likely. They were almost to the room where they would Floo back to Hogwarts when someone stepped in front of the group.

He was a man looking to be around 40 or 50. He had a semi trimmed hair and was wearing a long black robe. As he smiled at them Lupin and Tonks both gasped loudly before hugging the man, who laughed and returned the hug. Harry stared at him in with a small amount of confusion since he did not know the man at all; Ron on the other hand was just staring at him in shock.

As Tonks and Lupin stood back the man spoke, "Well Remus, Tonks it is good to see you again. I must say I never thought I would see you again after I was thrown in prison."

"Yes Sirius it is good to see you again," Remus said a grin on his face.

"And Harry I must say it is a pleasure to finally see you again," Sirius said a smile on his face a few tears forming in his eyes, "though I must also say I am greatly sadden that I was not there for you when I you were younger. And before you say it is not my fault for the most part it was, I made one very stupid mistake… But none of that now."

Harry could not help but now stare at the man. Sirius Black, his parents best friend and if the rumors where true his godfather. "It is indeed good to meet you, but we cannot stay long sadly. Even if Dumbledore would allow it after hearing what held us up we need to be getting back to the school," Tonks said semi forcefully.

"As you wish Tonks, just don't blast me," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Don't get me started Sirius you and I know full well I have the power of a fully trained Auror and can use it if need be," Tonks said growling getting a laugh from Sirius.

"No need Tonks be on your way, beside I have things I need to deal with as well." With that Sirius said a quick good bye before heading off.

The ground after that did not have any problems or stopped before they reached the floo. And not long after they reached it they were soon on their way back. Though Tonks stayed at the ministry of magic since it was where she worked to begin with. Stepping out of the Fireplace in Dumbledore's office they nodded as he welcomed them back before all heading down the stairs and to where ever their plans where for the rest of the day. But as Harry rounded a corner he came face to face with Hermione and she had the look on her face saying that they needed to talk.

Harry deciding it was not best to fight this just yet let Hermione let himself be lead off to a class room where Hermione then locked the door before turning to him. She was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke. "Harry can you please tell me what life for you was like growing up at the Dursley's?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Can we talk about something else first?" Harry asked avoiding her eyes as he sat down in a chair.

"Okay but we will talk about it in a little bit." Hermione said. "How are the nightmares?"

"What about them," Harry asked..

"How bad and often are they right now?" Hermione asked.

"They are stopping slowly, they are happening only about once a week now instead of before. I hope this is a sign they will be stopping soon," Harry said telling Hermione the truth.

"Okay that is good to know." Hermione said pulling up a chair and sitting down right by him.

"Now… can you tell me about your life with the Dursley's?" Hermione asked putting her hand lightly on Harry's.

Harry sighed looking down into his lap, "why?"

"I want to know what is happened there that has hurt you so much," Hermione said quietly.

Harry did not speak for a few moments, but when he did his voice, it chilled Hermione to the bone. His voice sounded as if he was dead, "To be honest Hermione, it is something I think should be left in the past."

"Why Harry? Would it not be better if something that happened came to light so you for sure never have to go back there," Hermione asked.

"If it came to light I would only let the muggle world find out. Anyone found out here it would cause a great many people problems," Harry said sighing heavily.

"But how can that be even possible," Hermione could not help but wonder.

"Hermione I am the Boy Who Lived, wither I want to be or not! If someone who disliked muggles found out about my past do you realize who much trouble they could cause for other muggle born children and their parents." Harry said sounding annoyed.

Hermione did not speak for a few moments as what Harry said hit her fully. He was right if Draco's Father had found out about stuff like this before he had changed, and then there was a chance that the parents of Muggle born could be cursed somehow. "You can still tell me though. Remember you can stay at my house if you want to, and if anything happens we will not let anyone know who didn't need to know."

Harry sighed not speaking for a few moments, "Fine… but you will not like it."

Harry took a few moments to gather his thoughts before telling Hermione about his rather unpleasant childhood. He told her about grouping up without even knowing his name till he had to go to school, and being a slave to the family the entire time. He told her a very mild version of the few beatings he got. Then he told her about his life after starting school. About being stuck without friends, or help in anything, and being forced to do badly in school in order to avoid getting thrown in his room, the closet under the stairs.

By the end of it Hermione feelings where all mixed up and confused. She could not figure out how anyone would be willing to cause this much pain let alone to a child like Harry. She could feel with in herself great anger and sadness. She could not understand either how Harry could have lived through the stuff he did and come out so nice and caring. She got up slowly and moved over and hugged Harry tightly, causing him to stiffen for a few seconds before he gave into the hug and hugged back holding her close.

They stayed like this for a while neither of them moving. After a while Hermione spoke, "how… how do you deal with a past like that."

Harry looked away a little bit, "I learned to move on and not think about it too much. I try to look to the future and find a better life for myself. It is only recently I have found a reason to look at the past again."

"What is that reason," Hermione asked as she sat down on the floor pulling him down with her.

"It is you Hermione. You have become my closest friend," Harry said giving her a small hug again.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked since Ron was Harry's first friend.

"He is my friend yes, but I have seen sides of him I would rather not have known about. Remember how I first saved you and who caused you to be in danger. Or last year when he stopped visiting you or this year when he found out you were still part cat?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded then shook her head, "You are looking at the past Harry, not the future."

"I know," Harry said looking away.

"It is okay, he has not acted too much like a friend as we like to believe but we can still be friends with him for now. Remember he has not actually done anything to hurt us either; other than first year, and the real problem then was not even his fault." Hermione said cuddling into Harry.

"Yes I know." Harry said smiling and holding her close, "So Hermione is there anything else you want to talk about?"

It was Hermione's turn to remain quiet for a few seconds. Harry noticing this leaned around and looked at her closely. Hermione though did not look at him as her mind was once again confused. She found out the hard way she was in heat yesterday. She knew it was probably going to happen since she had not had a period since she had become a cat making her realize she would be catch in the yearly heat cycle sooner or later.

As for how she noticed, all yesterday she had felt hot and flustered as if something was missing. And throughout the day she had noticed a lot of boys and male cats following. She was sure the boys did not know the full reason but she was sure the cats did. She also noticed that while Harry had not been affected, probably from being around her so much, Ron was. She at once went to the Hospital wing and talked to Madam Pomfrey to see if she had anything that could help her.

She was lucky; they found something that would work for a little bit. It was two different potions, one that removed any scent a person would make, and the other removed was an antidote to a potion that would induce lust and the need to have sex with a person. The combination of them both was working, but neither of the potions could be taken like she needed. The first since it would cause would clog up her skin if used to often would cause her a great many skin problems. And the other because she needed large than normal amounts to calm her body, meaning she could over douse just from the amount she needed.

At the moment Madam Pomfrey was still looking for other ways to help, though she said it was probably a lost cause. In the Wizarding world there was not much of a need to control heat since most wizards and witches never had to deal with breeding animal, and even when they did they wanted the animals to breed. Hermione then learned the potions would last for about a half a week. Hermione at that point realized she needed to tell Harry about her heat before this time pasted.

"Hermione you there?" Harry asked poking her a little bit in the side.

"Yes sorry," Hermione said drawn back at of her thoughts.

"So what do you want to talk about that you are keeping hidden," Harry asked.

"What makes you think I am hiding anything, let alone needing to talk about anything outside what I asked you before?" Hermione said dodging the question a little bit.

"Because I know you well enough. Besides if you had nothing to hide you would have just said nothing and leaned against me and started purring again," Harry said. He was not going to tell her it was her tail was giving her away.

Hermione sighed, Harry did know her. "Okay… just don't leave me okay?"

"Okay though I don't know why you worry, I will never leave you." Harry said tilting his head a little bit, as he started petting her tail lightly.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Well you know how I am part cat and all. Well there are some things I have not told you fully about yet."

Harry nodded, "Okay what about those things?"

"Well how much do you know about cats," Hermione asked not wanting to tell Harry just yet but not wanting to put it off to long.

"Almost everything there is to know about their life cycle and taking care of them." Harry said remembering his time spent at his babysitter's house, Miss Figg. She owned a great many cats.

"Well… I am in heat," Hermione said.

"In heat?" Harry said in a little shocked.

"Yes… I noticed the signs and feelings yesterday though I was not completely sure at first. I am currently on some potions that will keep the affects down a little bit but they are not a solution to this sadly. I just wanted to let you know… incase I do something because of the heat that might hurt you or that I would regret later." Hermione said looking down.

Harry did not reply for a few moments, "Sounds bad. What affects would it have on people other than you?"

"Well I mostly notice males, both cat and human, have been watching me closer than normal as it seems I give off a scent they can semi pick up. And while I don't think they would try anything I do worry a little bit someone might try something if it gets to strong. Other than that I have not really noticed anything so far," Hermione said noticing Harry was remarkably calm.

"And what are the affects that you are feeling," Harry asked again calmer than he probably he should have been, or at least what Hermione felt he should have been.

"Well my body is all warm and feels like it needs something, and I feel flustered a lot more than I normally ever do," Hermione said causing Harry to nod as she moved away and looked at him, "So why are you so calm about this."

Harry gave her a weird look before blushing, "Well your parents gave me the 'Talk' while I was at your house. They figured if you went into heat and well… did it. There had better be someone they trusted there to be with you, or..."

"Don't tell me they wanted you to be my first if it came down to it," Hermione said blushing badly.

"Well… in short yes. But if all possible I rather not have That happen for a while yet... I am still not able to think back to that talk yet without a blush let alone actually think of doing it." Harry said blushing even more turning a little red, causing Hermione to giggle and hug him again.

"Good," Hermione said smirking. He may have been a lot of things but he was still a young male and it seemed even a better friend then what she thought. She cuddled against him.

"So is there anything I will need to help you with, other than well… that," Harry said blushing still.

"No other than to make sure to keep an eye out for me," Hermione said not wanting to admit she might need help, but knowing it might be needed.

"Don't worry I will keep an eye out for both you and Luna." Harry said smiling.

Hermione nodded smiling then leaned up and without warning gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Thanks Harry."

Harry's face went beet red as he looked at her not able to react to what just happened. Hermione giggled if waiting for a few moments before she poked him, "Now Harry wake up you cannot break down on me just yet."

Before Harry could say anything a knock was heard on the door. Hermione flicked her wand at the door causing it to unlock. Luna then stepped in through the door and giggled at the sight of them. "Well Hermione what did you do this time to break Harry? Did you tell him you were in heat?"

Hermione stopped short as she did not tell anyone it other than Madam Pomfrey. "How… how did you know?"

"Simple, I may be hanging around you as much as I can but I am still in the House of Ravenclaw for a reason." Luna said smirked.

Hermione shook her head. She would never admit it but Luna while not as smart as her in terms of books smarts, she still had better skills in terms of logic then she did. Hermione sighed as she sat up, "Okay point taken. So how did you know I was here?"

"I asked Fred and George when you did not return to the library right away after going to pick up Harry," Luna said.

Again Hermione could not help but feel dumb again, "okay good point so you want us to head back to the library now."

"Nah you can stay and kiss Harry some more, or let me kiss him," With that Luna turned and left running out the door giggling as she went. Harry blushed as did Hermione their faces both red.

"Luna get back here!" Harry and Hermione both yelled blushing and took off running after her.

( to all my Readers.

I have been debating about if I want Luna to join the Hermione as a wife for Harry. So I would like to know what you think.

As for some explanations in this chapter.

The reason Luna is more outgoing at the end is because she like many people in the Wizarding world grew up on old age beliefs. So a Guy with more than one person would not shock her, And people still got married at an young age back then.

And yes I have decided to make Hermione go into heat. And NO I will not write and lemons at all in this story at the current time. Since to be honest they do not fit in the current story. )


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They year slowly passed from there getting rapidly closer to Christmas. And for once the castle could never have been calmer. Draco had been withdrawn fully from school for the time being meaning, no one was really around to push the problems that most of the school dealt with. Snape was also less out going in his normal style of dealing with students, though no one was fully sure why.

As for Harry, Hermione, and Luna their life was also going along great. Harry's grades where now almost close to rivaling Hermiones, though his overall class grade was still lower. Hermione was also helping Luna with her class work now as well, but mostly just correcting things like spelling. It soon became quiet common to see the three of them somewhere around the castle when they could be together studying and helping people that asked for it, even surprisingly from the Slytherin house once or twice.

Ron for once was studying on and off though this was because what Harry said at the trial was true. Though Ron grades were slowly getting better he was still not doing anywhere enough to do more than pass at the moment. He had become more distant from Harry and his group, but he still talked with them when he could.

Soon it came time for kids to sign the list to head home for the Christmas break. Hermione and Harry at once signed the list since Hermione's mom and dad wanted to take them on a skiing trip. Harry was a little hesitant when he heard this but Hermione promised there were teachers that would show him how it was down correctly. She also pointed out that you could learn at any age. This made Harry willing to give it a try rather than just stay at the school or the lodge when they left.

Luna asked if she could come along seeing as it sounded fun. Hermione was hesitant at first seeing as Luna's father would want to spend time with her. Luna sighed and nodded, but the next day she said she had written to her father about it and said she should go. Hermione was not sure whether to jump for joy or sigh at this. She with Harry's help then wrote to her family and asked if Luna could come along, saying she had sort of invited herself along and already had her dads permission.

The letter did not return for a few days causing Luna to get a little worried they would say no. Hermione tried to help but she knew that Luna had done something slightly wrong and her parents where within their rights to say no. Then a day before the list came around for them to sign if they were leaving or staying they letter showed up late during lunch. But before they could open it the school bell sounded signaling time for the next class to be starting soon. Hermione said they would open it after the afternoon class during dinner time.

Luna throughout the day could barely stand the waiting. She wanted to know, but at the same time didn't. She did not want to leave her new friends just yet, and even if she spent the winter break with her father she knew all her thought would likely be on her friend. Not on other stranger creature that her dad had told her about like normal. And by the time dinner came around she was very stressed out, since like most people that used magic she never learned the full meaning of patience. This was because she was like most other magic user when they wanted something unless it was a broom or something did not have to wait for it, because with a wave of their wand it was done and ready for them.

Luna sat down at the end of the tables as she got to the Great Hall. Then as she saw Harry and Hermione enter she nearly knocked them over as she ran up and asked if they could open up the letter now. Hermione nodded as they walked over to their normal spot and opened the letter carefully as to not tear it. Luna was one pins and needles at this point. She wanted to grab the letter and read it but she fault the need back taking a few calming deep breaths. Hermione finished the letter and handed it to her; Luna smiled and took it carefully before reading it carefully.

'Dear Hermione

We thank you for asking us first, and yes she may come along this time. But next let us invite her before she invites herself along, that way we can set up a better hotel room.

Your loving Mom and Dad.'

Luna grinned and let out a loud "yes" causing most of the hall to look over to where she was. Hermione smiled and hugged her while Harry just smiled to himself. She had realized she had done something pretty rude, but she was still thankful for Mr. Granger for letting her to come along. So with this in mind she signed the sheet for those leaving as well.

On the train ride back they talk about the trip they would soon be taking. Hermione explained many different things she knew about skiing everything from turning to how to get on and off a lift. She also explained about the other things you could do instead of skiing everything from snow skating to snowboard to tubing. About half way through the talk Fred and George showed up and though they did not talk a lot during this trip they listen semi surprised at Harry's, Hermione's, and Luna's plan for the break.

As Hermione and the other reached the station they quickly gathered their things that they needed and left through the gate. They then carefully went through the gate through to the other side and meant Hermione's parents on the other side. Tillie and Sam were quickly introduced to Luna before they were in the car and heading home to pack some things.

It did not take them long and soon they were off to the ski area with a small list of things they would either need to get loaned out or possibly buy. Mostly being equipment for Harry and Luna, and some new things for Hermione since she was almost ready to outgrow her old things, and her cat features where going to make things less comfortable if she didn't get the right things. While Luna could easily fit Hermione's old winter skiing clothing, nether Hermione or Luna were able to use her old skiing equipment. And Harry though like the idea did not want to use anything girly, which got a good laugh out of everyone, even if Sam agreed fully.

Soon they were all piled into the car and off to the hotel where they would be staying. Thanks to some warning before hand Luna brought along a book to read since Hermione pointed out the trip would be a few hours and they would not be getting out of the car till they had reach their destination. By the time they had got there Luna had gotten into the child's habit of "are we there yet?" much to Harry's and Hermione enjoyment, and Sam slight annoyance

After getting settled into the hotel for the night and dropping their skiing stuff at the local Ski area. They settled in for the night, the kids working on what little homework had been giving to them by their teachers, or a lot in Snape's case. While the parents went around the Hotel meeting up with old friends, and even some old skiing rivals. As Harry finished he went over to the TV and turned it one to see what he could find. This caught Luna's attention at once as she looked at the box which was flashing moving pictures.

She was soon distracted by it full in wonderment, sure she had seen panting and even pictures move before. But she never realized just how many different shows and things a muggle could see in one box shape contraption. Hermione seeing this giggled and started explaining the how the television worked. Luna could barely believe fully what she was hearing. It made some Wizarding things like the Radio seem terrible outdate, since when the news came on it was able to show her the current weather predictions for the area and even events accruing around the world.

But soon it was time for them to head to bed when the parent returned. Hermione and Luna quickly fell asleep on one of the beds. Harry ended up sleeping on the other bed quite happily; while Sam and Tillie slept in the room next to the one the kids where in with a door connecting them. This sleeping arrangement was decided after a lot of thought on the parent's part; with the warning in place if they were found in the same bed at all they would be sleeping in different rooms for the rest of the trip.

The next day they were up early getting into their ski clothes getting breakfast and packing a lunch. Luna was still surprised at the amount of clothes one had to wear skiing, but Hermione, and her mom and dad, reminded her a few times that she would need them. As they finally reached the ski area as soon as Luna stepped out she understood why they had such thick clothes on, it was cold!

Very soon all the kids found themselves in half day classes. These were for Harry and Luna mostly to learn correctly, while the ones for Hermione where to retouch her up on her skills. Luna and Harry kept quiet mostly during their classes, Harry from trying to get the skills down, and Luna from just being overwhelmed at what the muggles where doing without using even the littlest bit of magic. Everything from snow makers, to the snow CATs that groomed the runs, and finally the ski lifts.

Then later in the afternoon, after eating lunch, they would ski together as a group as classes where only a half day long. Hermione would ski ahead of them and wait for them to catch up after a little bit. Luna was surprisingly catching on very quickly while Harry was having more troubles. They did this for a while until about an hour before the lifts would close. Then they waited at the bottom of the lifts till they found Sam and Tillie. Once they had found them they packed up their things putting them at the local ski storage building and returning the rentals.

And soon after that they were back at the Hotel where Hermione, Sam, and Tillie would swim since Harry and Luna had not brought and did not have any swimming things that would fit in with their current location. Luna and Harry where not overly happy about this, but since would not be swimming Harry decided to take a walk with Luna outside. This was mostly because Luna wanted to get use to having her feet free of those restricting ski boots. While they were gone Harry started to explain many of the different muggle things and how they worked, including the ski lifts and other things involved in that. When they finally returned to the room they found Hermione had already showered and was reading a good book on one of the beds, she looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Wondering where you have been," She said with a small smile.

"Sorry just been wondering around the place telling Luna what the non-magical community can do over all," Harry said smiling lightly before sitting down.

"It is so interesting; I never knew muggles could do so much without magic. It truly makes the magical world seem so old at times. Like communication, we have nothing that can beat the TV let alone this internet thing you were telling me about yesterday. And you dad said it is only just the beginning," Luna said flopping down on the bed her head spinning. Some of the things the muggle world had made where unbelievable like the plane Harry had pointed out high above their heads.

Hermione just chuckled, "Just wait and see. The non-magical world seems to speed up every day, I once heard my dad joke that soon as soon as you buy something it might be outdate in the future. Though I am not completely unsure about that because just look at the TV you are looking at. There is a newer better model coming out every year."

Luna just nodded and was soon asleep to tire from the day of physical activity, to worry about dinner later. Sam and Tillie laughed a little seeing this and decided Pizza was a good idea for today's dinner just in case Luna woke up.

The next two days continued like this without too much difference in one day to the next. Then on the fourth day things changed up a little bit for one Harry was finally getting the hang of skiing enough that both he and Luna could almost keep up with Hermione. But it was after lunch on that day that things started to get interesting for when they reached the top of the lift that something happened.

They had just reached the warming lodge at the mountain top, and had already taken off most of their extra heavy gear, winter coat, boots, goggle, and gloves. And where resting or in Luna's case regaining the freedom of moving her feet again. They had been resting for only about a minute when two people walked in and stopped at the door and seemed to stare at the group or more correctly Hermione. They were wearing snow coats with black helmets, gloves, and pants; with the only thing that could tell them apart was their snow coats, one was a light green while the other was a blue.

"Well, Miss Granger it has been a while since we have see you," The one with the green coat said as the made their way over to the one the bench seats and sat down. The person said with a female voice.

"You never call, you never write, did you forget us or something," The other said tilting her head.

"I am sorry, but I am not fully sure who you are," Hermione said looking from one two the other somewhat confused.

"Ahh sis I told you she would not remember us," The one in blue said.

"Yes I guess you were right. Fine Hermione we will reveal ourselves and give you one last guess," They quickly removed their helmets, gloves, and goggles. Hermione at this pointed looked at them close as they removed their winter coat and undid their boots.

Hermione looked at them hard as they sat down towards them smirking at the group. They both had dark blond hair that could almost be brown depending on the light. Their skin was rosy from the cold air but their eyes shown with a mischief that reminded Harry a great deal of the Weasley Twins. Their eyes though was what stood them apart, while one had green eyes like a lush forest, the other had ocean blue eyes. The green ones forcefully remind Harry of himself, and the pictures he had of his mom. Their eyes had been matching close to the color the other twin had been wearing. Other than these few things they looked like each other meaning they were probably twins.

Hermione sighed after a few moments, "I know, I know you but I cannot remember from where."

The green eyed one smirked grew a little bit, "now she is getting somewhere sis."

The blue eyed one nodded in agreement, "Yes I agree. But she cannot guess I think it might just be the fact she has not seen us in over three years ever since she started at the lousy school of hers."

"Wait three years," Hermione at once thought harder as her eyes widen, "wait you're the twins I always skied with back before I started at the boarding school. You're Aelita and Aelira right?"

They both smile and nodded as one while the green eyed one spoke. "Yep one and the same, it pains us so when you did not remember us after all these years, even after taking off our ski things."

"Well it has been a while," Hermione said getting up and giving them both a hug before sitting back down.

"Yes it has, when have been wondering where you were going to school so we could send a letter. We even got mama to take us over to your house to get the address from your parents but they could not give it to us. Anyway as to not be rude why don't you tell us who your friends are," The green eyed one said again.

"Oh yes sorry," Hermione said blushing at being a little rude, "This is Luna Lovegood, and this is Harry Potter. Harry, Luna these are my first friends, Aelira and Aelita." She pointed first to Luna then to Harry, then to the twins the green eyed one being Aelira and the blue eyed one being Aelita. Harry then noticed something weird, as the twin's eyes both jumped to him this is forehead for a half a second before they switched over looking at Luna closely. As their eyes refocused on Hermione they faces became almost unreadable, at least to Harry.

"You have indeed met some interesting people at Hogwarts," Aelita said causing Hermione's eyes to widen a great deal.

"Wait how do you know I go to that school," Hermione asked in shock.

Aelita giggled at this, "simple really, our mom keeps us up-to-date on things in the world, wither non-magical or magical. One of these things was knowing where these power players are wither they use the power they might have or not."

"So you magical," Hermione asked still semi shocked.

"Kind of, if you follow us down to the ski lodge we can show you," Aelira said smiling but yawning as she did so.

"Sure I am willing, but what about Harry and Luna?" Hermione said then asked.

"They can come if they want," Aelita said as she relaxed on one of the chairs. She then looked over at Harry and Luna.

Harry smiled, "Sure." Luna nodded as well; wanting to see as well learned about Hermione's first friends.

"Okay meet us at the base of lift two in about ten minutes, we want to rest before continuing," Aelira said yawning.

"Tired I see," Hermione said giggling.

"Well we have been working hard on improving ourselves, and when we ski we do work at it. Either way you might want to get going now unless you want to try and traverse some of those harder runs to get over to lift two," Aelita said rolling her eyes at the tired comment.

"Why should we leave now wouldn't we be waiting for you for a while?" Luna asked slightly confused.

"No because we will be taking the harder runs meaning the trip will be shorter for us over all. If anything we will end up waiting on you," Aelira said her smile turning into a small smirk, "though if you want we can show you what we mean in a few minutes when we leave."

"Sure I want to see just how good you really are," Luna said smiling.

"Okay," Aelira said looking almost happy.

Soon it fell quiet in the room as the twins talk to each other. Hermione watched them thinking to herself while, Luna sat off to the side thinking about what the twins bragged. Harry though was looking at the twins closely in wonderment. He had never know that Hermione had any friends, but then again like himself until a while ago neither of them knew the others history. He knew the basic background of Hermione's life just not details, he wondered to himself it Hermione had any other friends or if these were the only two.

After about five minutes the twins let Harry, Hermione, and Luna they were heading up. They were soon dressed and out the door before Luna and Harry were completely ready. As Harry, Luna, and Hermione joined the two outside they smiled and nodded.

"We will lead and wait some way down the hill for you," Aelita said smiling, "and don't worry we will stay insight."

Hermione just shook her head as they pushed off and down the hill. Luna learned very quickly that the twins had not been lying when they said they would be the ones waiting, and not their group. The twins were easily keeping ahead of them while making larger curves down the slope then they were. It was not long though before they reached the hill that the twins had talked about before. At the top Luna could easily see why they said for them to leave early it was going to take them a little while to get down, with the limited skills in skiing both Harry and herself had.

The twins then pointed out the easy way down for the beginner skiers. It would take a great deal longer but overall was a lot easier and safer way for both Luna and Harry who were not fully ready for this run. They started at once down the side trail while Hermione followed not far behind them. When they finally reached the bottom they saw the twins up onto of the run looking down at them. As they watched the twins took off, one then the other. They quickly shot down the hill with only a few select curves they kept out of other people's ways before they moved on only slowing to keep control.

Then as they came with close enough to Harry Hermione and Luna they curled around them and brought themselves to a rapid halt. They were grinning like fools as they looked at Hermione and the others. Aelira then spoke up, "So Luna was that fast enough for you?"

Luna nodded a little surprised at the skills they had for being the same age as her. "Yes."

"Good now get your stuff together we will show you to our room where we can show you our magical skills," Aelita said before taking off her ski.

It was not long before the skis, polls, and boots were stored and the group up in the bed room. Aelira smiled as she stretched and moved about the hotel room. "Oh how I hate those boots but love skiing."

"I can agree on that," Luna said happy to be in normal shoes again as the set their stuff carefully aside in a small pile as to not forget it.

"It is also nice to see your hotel is only a few blocks off so we can visit you," Hermione said sitting down in a chair.

"Yep," Aelita said sitting down after a rubbing her feet for a few moments.

"So what is it that you wanted to show us, that is so special," Hermione asked getting right to the subject.

"Well it is easier to show than explain," Aelira said before pointed over to a chair off to the side of the room. Slowly it rose into the air before it reformed into a small desk, before changing back to a chair. Harry stared at the chair in shock before looking out the window for the owl that was sure to come to warn about under age magic. Hermione and Luna on the other hand were staring at Aelira in shock.

"You can use wandless magic," Hermione said drawing Harry's attention away from the window.

"Actually, we both can," Aelita said smirking.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Luna could not help but ask, "But how is that possible? Most people never are able to use magic that well with wands let alone without them!"

Aelira looked away as she sat the chair back down, "Well that is the thing we cannot use wands. Our power was too great when we got our first wand they shattered touching our hands. It only took two more wands for us to test before we the wandmaker stopped testing them, as they had shattered from our power as well."

"At this point our mom got the shop keeper to make us specially made wands. Wands that would only work for us, they were made of Oak as the wood, and contained hair from our twins' head as the core," Aelita shrugged.

"Did they work? Or shatter?" Hermione asked surprised that her two friends were so powerful.

"They didn't shatter," Aelira shivered, "It was much worse. I was handed my wand first, then sis got hers."

"At first nothing happened except what a first time wizard or witch would normally feel. The wand feeling right in our hands, like it belonged. To make sure we were both safe and the wands work correctly he had us test out our skills with a basic light spell, _Lumos_. We both cast at the same time, the results were something none of use realized was possible," Aelita flexed her hand as she spoke.

"Did you fry the place with the strength of the light?" Hermione asked remembering back to some books she had read about how powerful the flash of light created by a bomb could be. Some were powerful enough to blind people while some of the biggest known ones could even turn a person to ash.

"No. The wands exploded as we cast the spell, we were throw out the shop window by the force of the blast while the shop owner was lucky enough to be behind the counter and ducked into cover. Mom was also thrown down by the blast and anyone looking towards the show was blinded for at least a minute. We were blinded for about three hours and mom couldn't see for an hour. The shopkeeper was out of it for close to an hour we heard," Aelita winced, remembering what happened that day in scary detail.

Aelira nodded, "After that we realized that we could not use a wand without risk of repeating what had happened. At this point our mom set about teaching us wandless magic."

"So you both have enough power to fry and destroy any wand you touch?" Luna blinked, shocked, "that's hard to believe. I wonder if this would still happen if you used the wand of legend."

"What were the wands you tried, the core I mean?" Harry leaned forward, interested in the twins' answer.

"We tried a phoenix feather once, then a Dragon's heart string, and then a hair from the head of a Sphinx, all three creature used to make some of the most powerful wands," Aelita said remember their lessons.

"And with the wood type we don't remember though," Aelira said.

"So you were forced to learn wandless then master wandless magic?" Hermione said looking at the girls with a good deal more respect.

"Learn, yes. Master not even close yet." Aelita said, "It took us a year and a half to just master just the basic skills. Our progress though according to our mom has increased greatly since we mastered the basics."

"So how far are you along?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we've completed spells through the fifth year for the standard book of spells," Aelira confided. She got up from her chair and ran off, coming back with a copy which she then handed to Hermione. Hermione carefully looked over the book before she handed it back.

"This… this is something else," Hermione stated, looking at twins carefully, her tail moving back and forth as she eyed the book like a cat would a mouse.

"Yep," Luna agreed.

"I do have to ask, how is it you have not be sent any owls for warning of use of underage magic?" Harry pondered, giving the twins a raised eyebrow.

"Well there is no real way to track our magic, without a wand it is impossible to actually track someone using magic. It is why the Ministry of Magic tries to have people only use one wand, so they can figure out who did something once they find the owners of the wand," Aelira shrugged, "at least that is how mom explained it to us."

"So why would I get a message for underage use of a magic when I did not use my wand, or even have it on me?" Harry asked remembering back to summer break before second year.

"Not truly sure, it might be possible to activate a wand." Aelira shrugged after a few seconds, "but I am not truly sure."

Harry nodded as the group slowly fell into small talk. As the talk continued Hermione felt a growing heat between her legs causing her to blush in realization. The potions she had been on to control her heat were starting to give out. It wasn't too bad, but it could cause her problems later. Thankfully for Hermione, she made it through till it was time for them to rejoin the Grangers. Meeting up with her parents she showed them both Aelita and Aelira as proof of where they had been all afternoon.

As they got back to the hotel, Hermione felt her heat increase a small amount. It still wasn't that bad but it was still there and she felt it slowly growing, and because of she missed out on swimming and spent the time with Harry. When her parents got back she went over to her Mom and told her the problem. Her Mom had her write the school Nurse and send it off immediately. Hermione wrote the letter but without Hedwig around or some other magical way to send a letter they were still stuck.

That night Hermione slept in a different bed making Luna wonder what was wrong. Luna felt a little lonely as they slept but in the morning they were met by a surprise. Harry, waking first, spotted Hedwig standing at the window to their room. Harry slid open the window enough to let her in and she landed on Hermione's belly rousing her from sleep. Letting slip a cat like yawn she rubbed her eyes and looked at Hedwig and smiled.

"Hey girl, what brings you here?" Hermione yawned giving Hedwig a light stroke down her back.

Hedwig just nibbled her ear lightly and beat her wings as Hermione tilted her head confused as Harry walked over, "Hermione I think she came for a letter."

Hermione eyes widened, "Yeah I needed to send one yesterday but was not able to. Hedwig can you…"

Before Hermione could finish what she was saying Hedwig flew over to the chair. Hermione smiled and quickly got up and found the letter she had written the night before. Quickly tying it to Hedwig's leg she smiled as she flew out the room. She gave a small sigh of relief and sat down as Luna woke up stretching and yawning, "Why is the window open?"

Hermione yawned again and got up and closed it, her tail moving about a little bit as she closed the window. She turned back to Luna and answered, "We had an unexpected visitor this morning. Hedwig showed up to take a letter I had needed to send out."

"Neat… but did you have to open the window?" Luna pouted getting a laugh out of both Hermione and Harry as she curled deep under the blankets and covers.

"Yes Luna, Harry did," Hermione said as she pounced onto Luna's bed and started tickling her.

Luna tried to get away from this but was unable to thanks to being curled up under the heavy blankets. She started giggling and laughing as Hermione tickled her more and more. Harry chuckled lightly watching the two girls try and gain the upper hand over the other either by tickling, or petting. It lasted for about 2 minutes before Harry joined in, becoming a Neko, like Hermione. But because of Hermione's heat and Harry's newly sensitive nose Luna ended up the winner, petting them both to submission, while Harry and Hermione cuddled against each other, purring loudly. Tillie came into the room and laughed, smiling at the scene before her. She would've found it very cute if it weren't for the fact she knew Hermione was feeling the effects of heat as her potions wore off.

But as it was Christmas day she was going to let it slide.

Presents that year were nothing really big for the group, the most noticeable ones where the necklaces from Luna to both Harry and Hermione which were two thirds of a Heart, with Luna having the third and final part. The other present that was notable, was a new broom for Harry who had lost his old Nimbus 2000 in a match earlier that year. It was a brand new Firebolt, considered to be the best broom currently available.

After this they had a light lunch, and then got ready for the small evening gathering. Sam and Tillie gathered up what they would bring, mostly snack foods since the twins' mom, whose name turned out to be Veronica, was taking care of the drinks. Harry, Hermione, and Luna did not really do much unless Sam or Tillie asked them to find something. Finally ready, the three friends and the Grangers left their rooms. As they got into the car they knew the get-together would be a night to remember, but they did not realize why.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione, and Luna were happily talking with Aelita and Aelira as the party went on. Harry did not really think it was a party, but rather a small gathering of two old friends he felt like the odd person out to be honest. Both Sam and Tillie were talking with Veronica which really left no one for him to talk to currently. This continued for a few more minutes before Sam and Tillie went to the outdoor porch to sit and watch the snow fall as Veronica came over. She was a slim woman with slightly pale skin, with midnight black hair and dark violet colored eyes, she was wearing a dark black dress that showed off her from well. As she stopped by Harry if he were honest with himself darkness, not evil though, but darkness seemed to come from her.

Her voice though as she spoke held a rather soft and kind quality to it. "Well Harry it seems like you're the only one without someone to talk to. Maybe I change that."

"Yes and thanks." Harry said looking up at Veronica.

"Welcome, So what do you think of Aelira and Aelita?" Veronica asked looking at him starting the conversation off.

"I would say, different and carefree to be honest," Harry said getting a slight nod from Veronica.

"That is good." Veronica said with a small smile. The conversation seemed to die between them till Harry finally noticed something he did not before.

"Veronica," He said looking over at her, "Where is their father?"

"Gone along left them almost 13 years ago, their mom though die 8 year ago," Veronica said as she poured a small glass of wine and took a sip of it.

"Wait what!" Harry almost yelled in shock looking over to where the twins had disappeared with Hermione and Luna to watch TV and talk.

"No need to shout," Veronica said giving him a slight glare.

"Sorry. So, if you don't mind telling me what happened, and how did you meet the girls?" Harry asked.

"Well the second part was simple really. I was a close friend of their moms and when their dad left after finding out there mom was a witch, I moved in with them. Mostly to help their mom take care of them," Veronica said a small smile passing over her face.

"I am guessing they were a handful," Harry said remember what Dudley was like at that age, shivering lightly at the memory.

"They were almost in full control of their magic at a young age. But they did not realize it causing what to most people would look like accidental magic, but if they wanted anything they got it." Veronica said laughing, "And I mean anything, including two grand pianos one for each of them. It took ages to sort that one out."

Harry could not help but shake his head in shock laughing lightly at that idea. The idea of those two summon a piano to themselves at such a young age was believable if they were as truly as powerful as they made themselves out to be. "So they have always been this powerful then?"

"Honestly it is hard to tell," Veronica said, "But, they have also gone through a lot as well."

Harry nodded, "I can understand that, but how would that affect their magic?"

"It was a car crash that killed their mom, but they were also in the car as well. I read the medical reports of what happened in the ER after I arrived from hearing about it at work. They were both reported to have died that day." Veronica said catching Harry's attention, "One of them then the other flat-lined they were able to save one of them, as the other was pronounced dead. But… that was where things got weird."

Veronica stopped taking another small sip of her wine before continued, "They were in the same room at this time, and from the report and the doctor said the room seemed to come alive. Objects were floating and spinning while the light went haywire and monitors flickered on and off. Outside the room a doctor walking by noticed this and radioed in there was help needed, stat. At this time a blinding light filled the room knocking everyone in it out and blinding the doctor for few seconds outside the room."

"That must have been something to see," Harry said mostly to himself.

"That is what the doctor said when I asked him about it. Now once he was able to see again the doctor got into the room as three other doctors reached the room as well. They quickly checked the staff and found them all unharmed; they then checked the twins using the basics since all the electronics were out, and later turned out to be fried. They were both alive and if that was not surprising enough both fully healed as well."

"That is almost impossible to believe," Harry said looking from where Veronica stood to over where the door was to the other room before saying, "If it was not for my own ability to survive stuff like that. I would never believe it. So… what caused the light?"

"To be honest no one really knows. My guess is some kind of a bond, as their life-force and magic are now connected to each other, at least from what I can tell" Veronica said taking a sip again.

"Wow," Harry said looking still more shocked, "So they have danced with death then. And come back with something like that."

"Yes, much like you have Harry, though I can say you probably have gone through worse. At least if everything and the rumors are to be believed. Hermione has told them a lot since they met back up," Veronica said answering Harry's unasked question.

"Yes I guess you are right I feel lucky though to have gotten through them alive and even more lucky that my friends were mostly unharmed so far as well," Harry said smiling.

"Yes I could agree with you." Veronica said giving him another kind smile before she fell quiet again.

"Veronica, will they be joining Hogwarts at all now that have the basics down? Or will they stay with you and keep learning since there is not much you probably cannot teach them anyway?" Harry asked.

"I really have no clue, why hoping to make or have some more friends near you?" Veronica said and asked.

Harry nodded, "yes, or at least have more friends around for Hermione and Luna."

"Again I am not sure if they will, but if they wanted to or did it is likely they would be almost a full year if not high in classes above you. Thanks to their gifts."

"I take it you don't stop studying during the summer," Harry said in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. We work none stop, but that is mostly because if they get bored some crazy things can happen." Veronica said as she took another sip of her wine and glared lightly towards the room.

"Yes I bet, they seem a lot like the Weasley twins, though more inclined to the none-magical side of things at times. But may I ask how do you teach someone to use wandless magic," Harry said then asked.

"For them the start was harder than yours somewhat. But if you wish I could try and teach how to use wandless magic, even Hermione and Luna if they wanted to try. I am not sure how much I can teach you though," Veronica said with a thoughtful look about her.

"Why is that?" Harry asked as no one had ever really explained to him how wandless magic worked.

"Well it comes from understanding why you don't have bouts of accidently magic now as well, if you want I can try and explain it to you," Veronica said getting a nod from Harry.

"Sure." Harry said looking at Veronica with interest in his eyes, "Should I grab Hermione and Luna as well so they can hear this?"

"No it is okay, if I teach anyone again I will likely repeat myself on this anyway as a refresher. First why it is considered a hard skill to learn for most then what the skill really is," Veronica said causing Harry to nod.

"Okay I guess." Harry said.

"Yes. Now as to wandless magic, it is a form of Magic that most people find every hard to learn for one reason and one reason only. It is control of your magic at the most basic of levels without the aid of anything. Now as a kid all witches or wizards use wandless magic, most often call accidental magic even if it is truly wandless magic at its basics. Like when they summon their favorite toy because their parent was not fast enough, or in the twins case a piano." Veronica said causing harry to laugh lightly again as she continued, "Now as they grow older and gain a lot better control over their bodies, they stop using this skill so much. Because they can get what they want easier or without even needing help."

Harry nodded, "that makes sense alright. I mean I have used accidental magic, or wandless magic before. To teleport and even re-grow my hair at once point."

"Well now that is something else, but using wandless magic like that is not unheard of. But for a young kid is truly rare," Veronica said looking at Harry closely.

"I am rare individual," Harry said rubbing that back of his head smiling.

"True enough. Anyway now when they reach the age to gain a wand witches and wizard learn to fully control their magic. But because of this the direct link they were learning to use before, for wandless magic is usually forgotten and is often never used again. This is why it later becomes hard for a witch or wizard to later learn wandless magic, because they come to depend on a wand so much that to use magic without it is basically an impossible concept for them." Veronica said explaining.

"So wandless magic is basically accidental magic but fully controlled rather than seeming semi out of control?" Harry asked.

"In short yes, true accidental magic only happens when your emotions are so strong and focused on something that if you tap into your and release it without realizing it and without control. These bouts of chaotic magic are more often violent in nature. Think of it like a balloon filled with air, if you untie it and let it go it does what it wants." Veronica said getting a nod from Harry before she continued.

"Whereas wandless magic is actually making your magic do what you want without a wand, in short bringing your favorite book or toy to you. And if we go back to the balloon, it is untying again, but this time instead of letting it fly about without any control. You hold onto it and let the air out when and how you want. As you can guess these skills with magic can happen no matter how the person is feeling," Veronica said causing Harry to understand a lot better.

"That does make sense. So really what you will be doing is teaching us to use our magic without needed to get emotional and still in control." Harry said.

"Yes. That is my plan if you should wish to learn from me, but be warned if you want to try and learn this. It will take a LONG time," Veronica said.

Harry nodded, "I will think about it, and let Hermione and Luna know."

Veronica nodded as soon their talk turned to the magical world as Veronica told Harry many different things about it. Things from old and weird laws to some of the more interesting creatures, she had a gift for telling and explaining things Harry thought. Though as the night wore on soon they started feeling tired and the kids ended up watching a movie in a side bedroom while Veronica, Tillie, and Sam started playing cards. Soon as the time came for them to leave Veronica went and checked on the kids, she found the TV was off and the tape sitting in the VHS. Then looking on the beds she noticed the twins were curled up with Hermione on one, while Harry and Luna were cuddling together on the other bed, all five of them fast asleep.

Veronica laughed to herself and told Sam and Tillie what she just saw; they soon decided to let them sleep till the morning. At which time Sam and Tillie would come back to pick them up. Veronica nodded and after the parents had left checked on more time on the kids before cleaning up and heading to bed herself.

The next morning Sam and Tillie showed up early and helped Veronica pack and set up for the day of skiing. As each of the kids woke up they got breakfast and once all five where up they started to help pack up things for skiing. The Grangers, Harry, and Luna then went back to their own hotel and got their things and were soon out on the slopes skiing, or in Veronica's case snowboarding.

Time after that pasted quickly, too quickly if you asked any of the young teens, and soon it was time for Harry, Hermione, and Luna to return back to Hogwarts. Hermione was thankful when Hedwig had shown up as they were packing up with a letter, but sadly no potions. Hermione sighed before reading the letter, and sighed even more after she fully read it. Harry nor Luna could get out of her was written on the letter, though Tillie did find out as Hermione quickly found her mother and showed her the letter.

Hermione after that was a little more subdued and did not say much on the trip back to the Grangers house. Even the promise of the twins to write and send letters once a week did not do much to cheer her up. But as they got home and Harry was able to pet her ears and tail and Luna joined in either rubbing her back they soon got her mood turned around. Then as the day finally came and they were on the train back to the Hogwarts did Hermione finally reveal what was going on. The Potions Madam Pomfrey had been using had ran their course and she was now opening to the possible full affects of her cat heat because she could not get another dosage of potion for another week or so.

Harry smiled and hugged her as did Luna both promising to help protect her and do what they could to try and deal with the heat till she could use the potions again. Hermione smiled and thanked them both hoping that it was not needed, unfortunately for them outside the door to the room was a boy about their age. Draco smirked as he walked off after they had finished talking, he may have been disowned by his dad. But because of that the vow he had made to leave Harry and his friends alone was no longer valid thanks to his name change, and even if he was still affected by the vow, he was sure he could still let the older more aggressive Slytherin boys find out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry smiled as the first week of classes came to an end at Hogwarts. It had been quite pleasant over all for everyone from Harry and friends as nothing major had happened all week. It was weird yet nice really that nothing had happened, not even Draco had bugged them at all. This was a surprise considering Draco had been banished from his family rendering the vow useless, at least if the rumors were true. They had yet to check out if this fact was true with Lina since she was the one that had see him make the vow.

He had also been able to tell the girls about the training Veronica had offered them. Both Hermione and Luna were more than happy and willing to try and learn wandless magic. Harry nodded and made a mental note to write a letter later to Veronica letting her know they were both willing. But they figured they would have to wait till summer to start learning, as none of the group had the time other then the weekends to learn how. At least if they needed to be instructed on how to do it correctly.

The only thing that was actually bugging them was the fact that the Dementors still prowled around the edge of the school grounds. And to be honest some of the kids were starting to worry about this a slight bit as well as the teachers. After all Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges, so in the eyes of most people there was no reason to keep these terrors around. But it was not until people started thinking of reasons for remaining that did people really start worrying. A number people wondered if the Ministry lost control of the Dementors, why others wondered is someone else was on the loose trying to get into Hogwarts.

But as it was as the weekend morning came Hermione, Harry, and Luna all were planning on visiting Lina and having a fun day off before the really hard homework hit. Hermione though was not thinking about only the homework but the up and coming end of the year tests. Before she could get all her timeline and study dates set, Harry with Luna's help were able to convince her to hold off a while longer. Hermione gave in after a while, and it was only with Fred's, George's, and Ron's help that they were able to keep her off full one none stop studying for a few weeks.

During that Saturday morning after breakfast Hermione worked her way over to the Hospital wing and talked with Madam Pomfrey. Talking with Madam Pomfrey she was able to get another dose of her potions, but Madam Pomfrey warned that this would be her last time. Hermione flinched slightly at this; as she realized she was going to be open to the affects of her lust and heat even more so until the potions fully cleared out of her system. Hermione sighed and nodded finally pointing she understood what was going on. Then drinking down the mouthful of the potion she had been given she sighed happily as the feeling of heat and lust backed off. It was still there like always but more like a slightly warm room than standing next to a blast furnace.

Hermione soon joined up with the other and then made their way over to the room where Lina could appear. The door formed as they approached, and as Hermione opened it she giggled as she saw the room that was inside. It was made like a large living room, with a large amount of couches and chairs all big enough to lie on or cuddle in. Hermione ran and jumped landing on what she thought to be the largest and softest couch before she lay down and started purring.

Luna laughed a little bit at Hermione's cat like behavior which had been showing up a lot more thanks to the lack of potions she had been using during the week. Harry and she had done what they could to make sure Hermione did not act overly cat like around other people. But it was a losing battle. At the very least though they were able to keep Hermione acting semi normal without anyone noticing her cat like actions to often. Harry and Luna then came over and sat down on either side of her as Lina appeared smiling at the cute sight before her.

"Welcome back Hermione, Luna, and Harry. I trust you had a good time away from the school?" Lina asked as she sat down on one of the many chairs.

"Yes we did, though we have had an interesting time while away," Harry said.

"Yes I can see that," Lina said looking at Hermione. Who was acting more cat like currently than ever before as she rubbed her head against Harry's hand to make sure he kept petting her.

"Well this is not the only that happened that is interesting," Harry said as Hermione bumped his hand and looked up at him almost as if begging to him to pet her. Harry shook his head and pulled her up into a slightly more human sitting position as he said, "Hermione come back to us."

Hermione blinked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and leaning forward putting her head in her hands, "Oh my head."

"What is wrong?" Lina asked looking semi worried at Hermione.

"My head hurts," Hermione said simply still holding her head in her hands, "Changing my thought pattern to quickly to a human's can give me a headache sometimes."

Lina nodded in understanding as she spoke, "You could always end the needs the correct way rather than fighting them and or trying to suppress them."

Hermione's head snapped up so quickly that one would have thought she had broken her neck. Harry and Luna were also now looking at Lina blushing badly. Hermione then almost yelled out, "Why would I have sex to get rid of this? I am not some Animal!"

Lina held up her hands in her own defense saying, "Calm down Hermione I am not saying to have sex so much as I am saying letting that cat side of yours out more."

Hermione had a slight blush as she spoke, "How so?"

"Pain as you know is a sign that something is wrong. Meaning these headaches you get each time you fight to take back control are because you are doing something possibly incorrectly or even harmful to yourself," Lina said explaining

"Are you saying I should give myself up to acting like a cat then?" Hermione growled out lightly.

"No, I am saying I think you need to find a balance between your cat side and human side. After all as much as you may wish to not be part cat, you are and you will have to learn to leave with your cat instincts. If you fight them you could end up risking your mental health." Lina said.

"How…. What would happen?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Full mental shut down is the worst that can happen," Lina said, "in short you would be stuck in a coma if it came to that point. At which time there is no telling how or when you would come out of it. Or how close to human or your normal self you would act."

Hermione noticeable flinched at this and sighed, "So what do I have to do."

"I am not fully sure. But I will think on this," Lina said as Hermione sighed and cuddled a little bit into Harry's side wanting some comfort. Harry hugged her rubbing her back, and like before she started purring but in a much lighter tone.

Luna then spoke up changing the subject, "Lina… do you know why the Dementors remain around the school? The real reason anyway other than the rumors."

"Yes I know the real reason, though I don't agree with the solution." Lina said after a few seconds of thought.

"Can you tell us?" Harry asked as he kept petting and rubbing Hermione's back.

"It is what most people figure to be true. That someone is here that should not be here," Lina said with a slightly annoyed look.

"But how I thought the wards that made of your defense could keep anything out," Harry asked slightly confused.

"I can but realize even my skills are not perfect. And there are ways around the wards; one such way is through a few select passages that are unprotected. And a second is to enter the school before I set up the block," Lina said getting up and walking over to a window that formed.

"Who is it then?" Hermione asked through her purrs.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew a rat animagus, as I am sure you are aware of. I have tracked him down to somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, but past that I have not been able to locate him. I think he has been staying in his rat none stop," Lina said sighing.

"That is not good, why have they not pulled us out of the dorm yet if you know he is in it?" Hermione almost yelled her confusion and slight fear showing.

"Because we think he is being kept as a pet. And while he may seem more than willing to kill, many believe that in this situation he is not willing to risk exposure. So with no reason to expose himself he will not do anything," Lina said sighing but smiled. "So until we can think of a way to sort where he is for sure we cannot go in after him."

"Wait a second," Luna said sitting up as she looked at Lina fully, disbelief on her face. "Why not simply have the school's house-elves find him? They are skilled at cleaning and pest control. So they could find all the rats in the dorm, pets including and bring them in for testing. And then you now have him to turn over to the auras."

Lina blinked as she looked at Luna tempted to face palm at her own lack of common sense. "I feel dumb now, 1000 years of growing and learning and a thirteen year old out does me in solutions."

Luna laughed lightly at this, "Everyone has their moments."

Lina then vanished causing Hermione and Luna to blink in surprise as Harry asked, "Lina where did you go?"

Lina voices answered them echoing a little bit, "I am going to get that plan moving and informing Albus of this idea."

Harry nodded as he turned his attention towards Hermione, "So do you think that you can learn to find a balance with your cat side?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry her ears laying a little flat at this while her tail stopped moving about. "I really have no clue. It sounds like I need to give over myself to acting like a cat yet at the same time not letting myself losing control. But… I am not sure how I am going to do this."

"Maybe you are already doing it but don't realize it," Harry said causing Hermione to blink at him.

"What do you mean already doing it? I got a headache remember!" She said looking at him.

"Yes but when we started talking you went from acting like a cat to that of your normal self just now." Harry said causing Hermione to blink in surprise. At this as she realized it was true she was doing it but subconscious not even thinking about it.

"But… then why am I getting these headaches still," Hermione asked.

"I am not sure to be honest, maybe it is just switching your thought process to fast." Harry said guessing lightly.

"Maybe, maybe it is the fact my thoughts as a cat are slowly than that of a human. So when I switch to fast between them I get a headache." Hermione said mostly to herself as her tail started moving about again bumping against Luna. Luna blinked noticing it and giggled catching it and started petting causing Hermione to let out a small moan before she starting purring again louder than before. Luna giggled and continued to pet her happily.

"I think Harry is right, but we did not come here to worry about your thought and actions. We came here to play around and take a break from work," Luna said as she kept petting Hermione's tail. "Now change Harry. I want to play with my cat friends."

Hermione giggled as Harry changed, since Luna was the only one that could actually order him to change shape and get away with it. As he became a cat her nose caught his scent, shaking her head she brought herself back before she stepped over a line she knew she did not want to cross. Carefully she got control of her breathing before she then pounced on Luna and licked her cheek before Luna got control again by tickling then petting Hermione into submission. Harry walked over not affected by Hermione's heat now thanks to the potion that blocked her scent.

Lina did not reappear for the rest of the time that they played around. Hermione and Harry were more often than not acting like cats rather than humans as they cuddled and messed around. Luna somehow half way through this got her hands on a laser light and had them chase it around the room for nearly an half hour. Once Hermione and Harry realize what they and looked at her blushing at chasing a small light around for so long Luna could not help it. She burst out laughing holding her side unable to look at them for a few minutes. Harry and Hermione could not help but laugh at their own actions.

As lunch time came around and hunger was felt by the group they left noticing that Lina had still not returned yet. Saying their goodbyes to the empty room they quickly left to get lunch and as they reached the entrances Hall they noticed that both Ron Weasley and another man, both having been stunned, were being carried out of the school doors.

As Hermione and the others entered into the Great Hall they could hear whispering going none stop all over at what had just happened. The Weasley over all looked very subdued; the twins were not even making jokes about the event. Then again no one could really blame them for their lack of normal good natured jokes. Even Percy who was normal very level tempered looked withdrawn. Ginny though there was no sign of currently, though Luna thought that she might be writing her parents about this turn of events.

As Harry, Luna, and Hermione sat down at their normal places they quickly found out what had happened. It turned out that the wizard police, known as Auror, had taken in Peter Pettigrew into custody after carefully stunning him. Ron was also taken for question considering that Pettigrew had been his pet for a few years now. Percy would have been taken in as well, but they decided if that Ron would be enough for now. Harry sighed as the group slightly subdued ate their meals before heading back up to the dorm to get their homework done.

But as they passed the door to the entrance hall, they noticed Malfoy giving them a smirk before he disappeared down the corridor into the dungeons. Harry looked at Hermione, "Well at least the first week back was nice."Hermione nodded as they made their way up to the Library.

Down in the dark dungeon corridors Malfoy could be found a few minutes later talking to one of the older boys after he had explained his plans to him. The older boy smirked and nodded, "Yes I understand what you want me and my friends to do, but how do we even try at this without getting caught or make this become rape?"

"I will get some help from my godfather, he will brew a potion to make her so lusty and willing that those will not be a problem. Then once I have slipped that potion into her drink you can do what you want with her," Draco said with an evil smirk. Knowing full well Hermione being put through these paces would leave Harry devastated as well as Hermione when she finally came out of it.

"I understand and will be ready," the boy said before walking off.

"Good," Draco said with an evil smirk before he disappeared as well. Neither of the boys noticed a person leave a classroom, then after checking to see if the boys had left. The figure spoke, "Okay you can come out now."

A ghostly glow entered into the corridor, "It looks like we have a problem," a voice said coming out of the glow.

The figure nodded, "Yes please keep any eye on them as best you can. I have to report this to Professor McGonagall at once."

"Yes of course," with that the glow vanished into the wall causing the corridor to darken again. The person though did not remain around and quickly made its way up to the main castle and then to McGonagall's Office. After all the Gryffindor house was not the only house that like the fact that Draco had been quieted. Every house including some of those from Slytherin liked it as well.

* * *

( Hi Espo here.

Well here we are at the begining of the second half of the third year.

I finally have some stuff planned that way i don't have to jump strieght to the years end. I am sure you can guess what my plans are over all.

Either way please review and let me know you thoughts.

Oh and before i forget in the unoffical poll.

Those that want to see Luna with Harry as well lead at

23 for

and

17 against

Anyway Espo out.)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Harry yawned as the boredom of classes started to work their way in the minds of the students of Hogwarts. The teachers had started dropping boat loads of homework on the students as the weeks moved on getting closer to the end of the year exams in an effort to help them keep the information. Surprisingly some of the students found themselves quite bored; at least when they were not skipping out on working.

Hermione on the other hand, kept her and her friends busy with studying and homework, leaving no room for boredom to set in. She was also checking herself with a spell Madam Pomfrey gave her to test how much longer the potions would last. Best she could tell she had maybe a week or so left. In the mean time she kept working though. This day she was working on the second of three papers Professor McGonagall had asked them to write about the different fields to transformation.

They were currently in the Gryffindor common room since Luna had to be out of the school to see her father about something, and they were trying to spend time with Ron who had gotten back a few days ago. Harry was currently neck deep in homework and study books. He was struggling a little bit in Ancient Runes but was not about to let it win and give up. Ron on the other hand sat off to the side polishing his chess set. He had been rather out of shorts since he had been arrested then later released. He would not study or do homework anymore but rather just thought and polished his chess set when not at class. His siblings, Hermione, and Harry were all starting to worry a little bit at his lack of will to do, well anything.

Finally not able to stand it after the second week of this Hermione slammed her book shut. Getting up she walked over to Ron who was sitting by the window looking out over the grounds. "Okay Ron what is wrong?"

Ron did not reply for a few minutes before he turned and looked at her with a slightly annoyed looked, "Nothing, just thinking is all."

"Your joking, right Ron, we can tell now tell us what is wrong," Hermione said staring him down.

Ron looked away not really wanting to deal with the stare Hermione could give with her cat eyes. He was quiet for a few moments before he turned back, "why should it matter how I feel?"

"Because we have noticed you have not been acting like yourself at all," Hermione said looking at the red head.

Ron just sighed and looked back out the window, "Fine. I am okay, just in shock that is all. It is not every day you are dragged in by the Aurors, put through strict questioning after finding out your pet is a mass murder."

Harry blinked slightly surprised, "Shock, that was a few weeks ago that happened."

"Yes I know," Ron said still looking out the window.

Hermione sighed, "So you are just going to sit here and let it keep bugging you?"

"Maybe I will," Ron said glancing over at her slightly annoyed a hint of anger in his voice. But seeing she was not about to give up he got up and left the common room. Hermione blinked in complete surprise not sure wither to follow him or just let him go off and burn off some anger. Sighing she sat down by Harry again looking semi put out as Fred and George walked up.

"Hello Miss Granger how is our favorite kitty today?" Fred asked smiling.

"I am just fine, and I thought I told you to call me Hermione not kitty," Hermione said glancing over at them with a slightly annoyed look. Though they could both tell she was not mad at them.

"Yes but we chose to…"

"Not listen to that idea and use instead kitty for now." George said finishing his brother statement.

"Either way may we help you with something?" Hermione asked deciding to not noticing the kitty word.

"Yes actually, we were wondering if there is anything you might know of that can get our brother out of his mood. Though based on what we just saw that not be a lot," Fred said looking at her.

"Well as you said there is not a lot we can do," Harry said as causing the twins to look at him. "We have tried more than once, and well the results have always been the same as tonight."

"We would call out the fact you're his friends," Fred started but George finished, "But we are his brothers and have not been able to do much better."

"Well there is not much we can do, unless you want get him some professional help," Hermione said getting the group to look at her.

"What are you talking about? I am sure there is no one that can understand what Ron is going through," Fred said before correcting himself, "Well maybe besides Percy but he is already on top of his game again and we all know emotions he is not soothing he is good with."

"No, there may not be but in the non-magical world there are people who can help him deal with it. There job is quite simply helping people through times like this. If we could get him out to see one of these people then maybe we could get him back to his old self again," Hermione said explaining what she meant.

"That could work, but are they really that good?" George asked.

"Yes they deal with soldiers, accident victims, and many other people. To be honest other than not being able to mind read, the non-magical community is well beyond your world in terms of skills in understand the human mind," Hermione said smiling.

"Just how far ahead are they," Fred asked in wonder.

"Well to be honest I am not truly sure. I mean there are so many fields in studying and understanding the mind it rather hard to figure out where to start. But if you want a for sure answer, more than far enough along to help Ron deal with this. Though I will give you a warning the cost to pay these people might be a little high depending on who you find," Hermione said after a few moments of thought.

"Okay we are going to send and owl to mum and dad right away and see what they think," Fred said before leaving though his twin remained behind for a few moments.

"By the way Hermione, I should warn you Draco has been seen talking with some rather unpleasant Sixth and Seventh years. Rumor is he is fixing to take you and Harry down so be on your guard, you should also warn Luna when you get a chance," George said looking rather serious for once.

"Okay, are there any rumors on how he plans to do this?" Harry asked looking George carefully in the eye.

"None that make any real sense to my brothers or me, but we will keep our ears and eyes open just in case. I must be going now though, Fred never carries parchment with him," George said before he left as well to track down his twin.

Harry looked over at Hermione, "Do you think we should tell a teacher what we just heard?"

"Chances are they already known about this," Hermione said after a few moments, "After all George was serious which not something you see normally."

"That also means it could be pretty bad, if Draco is really planning something," Harry said leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Well there is no way of knowing for sure what he is planning, or even proof for that matter that he is planning something. And remember getting proof would be the hardest part, since he will not want to get caught," Hermione said sighing looking annoyed at this.

"True enough. Though that means we will just have to be on our guard when he is around," Harry said as he moved over and hugged her. She quickly leaned into the hug and started purring getting a chuckle from Harry. They remained like that for a few minutes for they both remembered their uncompleted homework. Getting back to work at once they spent what was left of the day studying and working on homework.

Over the next few days they noticed Draco following them on and off but otherwise seemed to do nothing, then without reason this changed. As they made their way down to supper one day he appeared in front of them blocking their way to dinner. They tried going around them but still Draco would not let them pass. Sighing Harry spoke up, "Draco would you please move so we can get to dinner."

"Why should I scar head, I have had a bone to pick with you for a while. And since no one is here right now other than you freak of a friend, I can do just that." Draco said with an almost evil smirk or at least as close as he could get.

"Draco do you remember what happened last time you tried something like that? How it ended with you swearing a magical promise to never bug us or my friends again? How the only reason you escaped from it, is because you lost your family name?" Harry said not beating around the bush as he drew his wand.

"Or how there are now two of us and one of you?" Hermione said smirking slightly.

"And what makes you think that I am all by myself," Draco said smirking still.

"I may not be able to tell scents to well apart from each other, but I can smell when another human is nearby. And right now I only smell three people; you, Harry, and myself." Hermione said as the smirk faded from Draco's face a little bit at his bluff being called.

"Fine so it is only you and me, but that does not mean I cannot still…" Draco's words died in his throat as he felt Harry's wand press against his chest,

"Try it, give me a reason," Harry said menacingly his eyes slitting and gaining a slightly feral look as he stared Draco down. Draco took a step back not expecting Harry to get so aggressive so quickly. Draco at once knew this was not time to push any farther in annoying the pair of them. With his wand still away in it carrying sheath he knew he would be out cold in a second. Draco finally turned and left down for the Great Hall after a few more moments not able to staring Harry down. As he disappeared Harry changed himself back close to normal though his eyes remained cat like for a while longer.

Looking over at Hermione he let out a sigh closing and rubbing his eyes, "I really should not have done that."

"Yes you are probably correct," Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Now if he is planning anything he will be extra careful," Harry said opening his eyes again and looking at her.

Her own cat eyes meeting his and she smiled, "I doubt he will be more careful. We just have to be more alert, and not walk into what could be a trap."

"Well you said that he was bluffing," Harry said with a smile till Hermione shook her head.

"I was pulling my own bluff. My sense of smell is good, but I could not tell for sure if anyone was nearby us or not. We got lucky this time," Hermione said slightly tired.

"I see. Well we made it through this time, so let's get some dinner. I am sure Luna is waiting for us already," Harry said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes let's go," Hermione said with a smiling before she led the way down to dinner.

As they finally left a ghost floated through the door of a classroom. Nodding to itself it floated off, to tell Professor McGonagall about this newest bit of information. Draco seemed to be making his move sooner than expected. They would have to be ready to counter whatever he was planning.

While they had a lot of information about what happened after Hermione was dosed they knew nothing of how Draco was to reach that point. There was no sign of a lust potion being brewed in the school. Even Snape's private potion labs were not being used right now. It worried them since without these to bits of proof or evidence they could do nothing but sit and wait. Though on the bright side at least they still knew he was planning something, otherwise they would have ended up with a couple dead students and one professor after the plan had finished when Harry found out what happened.

* * *

( Howdy Espo here.

I would like to let you know i plan on taking a three or four week break after i update my next 5 storys. During this break i will be going through all my storys and proofing them from chapter one till now. A total of will be around 115 chapters.

Some stories, though not this one, will be possibly rewritten.

Also as to answer peoples questions on some things i have been asked.

1. I do not currenlty have a beta.

Why. I have had quite a few but none remain around, or do a good job.

2. In the end i will decided for myself if harry will end up with Luna as well Hermione or not. The vote is just to see what most people think.

3. Lastly i am not planing a rape scene this story. I will not say if Hermione is dosed or not. But even if she is she will not end up being raped.

So for now that is all i have.

Please reveiw and see you all later. )


	30. Chapter 30

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 30

Hermione sighed in relief, her heat was finally over and she was off the potions and she could not have been happier. With the amount of potions she had been one she was in risk of over dosing if she continued much longer, and she would have had to stop them in less than two days. But now she could wait till next year before she would need to be on them again, more than enough time for the rest of the potions to work they way out of her system. She was nearly skipping as she left the Hospital Wing for what she hoped would be the final time that year.

As Hermione closed the door to the Hospital Wing she turned and saw Luna skipping along going up the stairs away from her. Hermione called out to get Luna's attention but surprisingly enough Luna did not reply or even react as if she heard anything. Hermione figuring that Luna probably did not hear her, somehow, but figuring Luna was busy Hermione decided to make her way down to the Library. She had left Harry there before she had come up to have the tests done as well as get her potions.

Once Hermione had made her way back down to the Library and worked her way through the maze of books she was met by a slight surprise. Harry was study, which was not the surprise, but rather right next to him was Luna who seemed to be getting pointers from Harry. But that did not make sense to Hermione. There was no way, short of flying on a broom, for Luna to have reached the Library before she had. Shrugging to herself, Hermione sat down and pulled out her books before saying hello to her two closest friends.

Harry smiled as he noticed Hermione sitting down by them and looked up from the spell book he was helping Luna with and replied back, "Hello Hermione, I see you in a very happy mood today."

"Yes I am. I am no longer in heat, so I can finally be off those evil potions. As well as safe from being jumped by a random cat, or jumping you," Hermione said blushing slightly.

Luna giggled a little hearing this before saying, "I am sure he would not have said no to you Hermione. But as it is that is still great to hear."

Hermione blushed more hearing that as she asked, "By the way I saw you up by the Hospital Wing after I left it. How did you beat me down here? I know there is not one passage that would let you beat me here."

Luna blinked a look of confusion forming on her face as she asked, "I was up at the Hospital Wing a few minutes ago?"

"Yes you were, skipping along up the stairs. I called out to you but you did not seem to notice me calling you." Hermione said as Harry gained his own confused look.

"Hermione, Luna has not left my side since she showed up about a minute after you left," Harry said giving her a weird look.

"Are you saying that I am lying?" Hermione asked lightly.

"No I am not calling you a liar, but I am saying she would not have been able to be there when she was down here. Maybe you saw someone that looked like her, after all she could not be in two places at the same time," Harry said defending himself.

Hermione nodded, "Well okay, but I was sure it was you Luna. But I guess it is possible I mistook you for someone else, though I cannot think of anyone else here that looks like you."

"Maybe there is a second me out there, magic is a weird thing," Luna said with a giggle and a smile before asking, "By the way can you explain this spell for me better?"

"Sure, what might be the problem?" Hermione asked as Harry handed her the book.

"I am having a hard time pronouncing the words, and Harry while good is having trouble with same word I am," Luna said as Harry looked away as if it was not his fault he could not help.

Hermione laughed a little seeing this but nodded and proceeded to help her out. Later as the group made their way down to the Great Hall a thought struck Hermione as she listed to Harry and Luna talking about the weird things potions could do. It took her about a few moments to think over the thought before she said, "Harry I think we are in for some slight trouble."

Harry blinked asking, "why?"

"Remember how I got changed," Hermione said.

"Polyjuice potion yes, I don't see how this means we are in trouble now," Harry said slightly confused still.

Luna eyes then widen in realization as she said, "You mean that the time you saw earlier today outside the library might have been someone using Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep, I am sure of it. Though that least the question as to, why they were."

Luna and Harry nodded before Luna asked, "By the way how do you know I am not the one under the affects of Polyjuice?"

"The affects only last an hour no matter how much your drink of the potion. And since you have not had anything to drink or even eat in the last two hours, it is impossible for you to be using Polyjuice to change your shape. Meaning we can easily tell this is the real you," Hermione said giving Luna a hug before they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat.

Luna smiled and nodded at this, "Makes sense."

Harry nodded his own agreement again as he got some food for him and Luna. Hermione smiled getting her own food as they started discussing plans for tomorrow as it was their day off. Then after dinner and after they had walked Luna back to her dorm and said their good nights, Hermione and Harry made their way back to their own dorm. But as they moved along not talking much Hermione noticed something out of place. She could just make out behind them the sound of footsteps following them along each passage they took.

"Harry have you noticed someone is following us?" Hermione asked softly as they moved along.

"No why I have not, but if there is are you sure it is not someone taking the same route as us?" Harry asked lightly decided to take a one of the secret passages that filled the school.

"I am pretty sure, no one takes this path to get to the Gryffindor tower other than us," Hermione said as Harry opened the passage and they slipped into it.

"Well we shall see, if they follow us into here that is," Harry said as he sped up with Hermione.

They exited the passage near some of the unused classrooms and soon Harry and Hermione quickly disappeared into one of them. Closing the door almost fully they peaked back out to see if someone was indeed following them. It was only a few seconds before Luna came through the door looking rather annoyed.

"Great I lost them," Luna said angrily to herself before disappearing down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione looked at Harry as they stepped out of hiding, "do you think that was really her?"

"I am not sure, I am not sure who else would be following us." Harry said as they decided to follow this Luna.

Follow her they soon found themselves outside the Gryffindor common room. Though Luna did not enter they could tell from where they hid she was waiting for them to appear. This was weird as they knew Luna did indeed know the password into the common room and would have entered instead of waiting. This continued for a while as Harry and Hermione remained out of sight as Luna would ask others if they had seen Harry or Hermione, getting a no each time. Hermione did not want to do this, but with the way Luna was acting and what she had found out earlier that day, neither of them was willing to risk this not being the real Luna.

In the end Luna did not move at all for about forty minutes other than asking people or checking her watch. Then as forty-five minutes passed of her waiting for them, Luna suddenly got up and left not seeming to want to be around there anymore. Carefully they followed her down the corridors till they reached the passage Luna would have to take to get to the Ravenclaw dorms. But she did not take it instead she kept moving down the stairs heading towards the first floor.

Harry sighed quietly to himself as he said to Hermione, "We need to tell McGonagall what is going on."

"Yes I know," Hermione sighed.

Harry and Hermione stopped talking as Luna stopped and looking around as if she had heard them. Hermione and Harry at once fell completely silent not even moving as they did not want to be discovered. Soon, though, Luna seemed to decide that no one was following her and continued down the stairs. Harry and Hermione following her but more carefully than before; as they did not want to risk being found out at this point. As they made it to the Entrance Hall Luna stopped for a few moments before leaning against a wall and letting out a low groaning.

Hermione froze, closely watching Luna now to see what had happened next. And as Harry and Hermione thought before their eyes Luna changed form. She went from being someone they knew and cared for; to someone none of them knew. But it was all they needed to see as they made their ways rapidly back up the stairs being careful not to be seen or heard.

Half way up they felt safe to speak again as Harry said, "Well this is rather scary."

"I agree. First we need to make sure from now on we are meeting with the correct and real Luna next time we meet up," Hermione said semi sadly they were now having to confirm each other was the real one rather than some fake.

Harry nodded in agreement saying, "We could have Fred and George find her tomorrow for us. Then we can set up some sort of password or phrase with her at that point."

"Then whenever we meet up she tells us this phrase, so we can be sure it is her for sure," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yep but we also so make some for us as well, just encase they try the same thing using our own forms. And take the place of one of us," Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Okay I will figure out and have this set up as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and soon they found themselves back at the Gryffindor tower. Where Hermione at once went up to her bed after what had become a rather long day for her. Harry on the other hand had some things he needed to deal with at once. Looking round the room he soon found Fred and George talking quietly in the corner together.

"Fred, George I need your help," Harry said causing them both to jump a little, neither of them having noticed him move over by them.

"Sure what can we help you with?" Fred said hiding a piece of paper quickly.

"I am going to need to borrow your map again, though, I am not sure how long," Harry said.

"Why? Need to hide in the passages again," George asked pulling out said map.

"If it was that easy then I would not even be troubling you. This is something I fear is a lot worse," Harry said sighing.

"How can it be worse," Fred asked before activating the map.

"Some was impersonating Luna today, and she was looking for Hermione as well as me," Harry said sighing before continuing, "We know that your map shows everyone's location with a dot and their name. So it is my hope that it will even show their correct name even when under the affects of Polyjuice Potion."

"Well seeing as your need is again greater than ours we will let you borrow it for a time," Fred said handing it to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Thanks. I will get it back to you as soon as possible."

Fred nodded, "now be careful with that."

"Yes will do," Harry said before wiping the map clean.

"Good, now off to bed, but be careful," George said.

Harry nodded and was soon off to bed. Fred and George wait a few moments before nodding to each other and were out of the common room door in a flash. They were among the group that was watching Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Draco to make sure nothing happened. They knew this was something to report. They only hoped that they had found out about the real way Draco was going to try his move.

The next day Harry and Hermione met up with Luna using the map to make sure they found the real one. Heading down to breakfast Harry checked the map on and off as Hermione had explained what had happened last night. Luna at once looked worried but was more than happy and relieved when Hermione told her about the plan they had come up with. Luna smiled and nodded in agreement with them, though her only question was how they had found sample of something that had her DNA.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hermione yawned as she walked about close to a week after they had first noticed the person using Polyjuice. They had been extra careful from then on but still felt like something was off. Even though that had guarded against being tricked it still felt like something was off. Hermione sighed as she made her way through one of the secret passages towards the library wondering just what going on with the Polyjuice potion idea.

They had affectively combated it and it seemed the person realized it but still they did not stop trying to get Hermione or Harry apart to come with them. Even Luna was confused as to what was being planned, and she was the one that normally figured out things before Harry or Hermione did. But still nothing came up no matter what angle they really looked at it.

But as Hermione left the secret passage these thoughts were driven from her mind as she smelled a weird scent float hanging in the corridor. To her it smelled like new rolls of parchment, mixed with another scent she could not identify, and with a dash of peppermint toothpaste. She sniffed again and wanted to find out just where the smell was coming from. But before she could, Hermione remembered she had to be to the library and quickly. Harry and her had planned a study session to work on a large project Flitwick had assigned.

But as Hermione walked moving towards the next passage secret passage that would take her nearly all the way to the library she was forced to stop as someone blocked her path. Blinking in surprised she tried to move around them but he stepped in front of her again blocking her path. Looking up she realized this as an sixth or seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Can I help you," Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, I have been asked to find you." He said pointing down the corridor away from the direction she had been heading.

"Why?" Hermione asked slightly concerned.

"Professor Flitwick wanted to see you," He answered.

Hermione blinked in surprise, "why would he need me right now?"

"I am not sure, he just sent me to find you," The boy answered.

Hermione nodded, "Okay. Let me let Harry have to do something first. It shouldn't take that long."

"Okay," The Seventh year said nodding following her.

Hermione smiled as he let her pass but as she began to enter the secret passage she heard a thump behind her. Turning around she barely had time to see a flash of red light before a spell crashed into the wall right beside her. She realized the Ravenclaw boy from before, was now on lying on the ground, stunned by spell. She looked up and saw three older Slytherin boy all grinning at her with their wands and trained on her as well. Seeing this Hermione did the only logical thing she could and bolted into the passage.

As Hermione ran down the passage she could hear some yelling, and even though she could not make out what they were saying she had a good guess. Sprinting down through the passage Hermione made it around the first corner without even needing to slow down to make it without hitting the wall. She almost flinched when she heard and crash and a bang behind her as a spell impacted with the wall. She did not stop though not wanting to risk being caught by the boys in the tight passage.

Hermione exited the passage slightly breathless, but happy she was within sight of safety. She could make out the Library entrance not far ahead of her just a little ways down the hall. Hermione again took off running for it. As she reached the door and pulled it open she was finally willing to glance back towards the passage she had exited. But there was no one there surprisingly, almost as if no one had actually followed her. Deciding to not wait around for someone show up and find her, Hermione entered into the Library. She smiled seeing Harry waiting for her at the study table.

Hermione sighed happily as she sat down saying, "that was to close for comfort."

Harry blinked looking up from his book, "Is something wrong?"

"You would not believe what just happened," Hermione said slowly regaining her breath.

"Tell me and I might," Harry said putting down his book.

Hermione nodded and explained everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Harry listened closely looking rather annoyed. When Hermione finished she waited to see what Harry thought. Harry expression did not change much outside looking more annoyed then angry, though Hermione was not really sure why. Harry had a tendency to go off the deep end when someone activity tried to hurt her.

"Well they are fools," Harry said finally after a few moments of thought as he got up.

"Not sure about that, but okay… Where are you going," Hermione asked.

"To report this," Harry said walking.

Hermione nodded getting up seeing that would be a good idea. They were soon out in the passage where Hermione looked around semi worried. Harry rolled his eyes seeing this saying he doubted they would stay around long if whatever they were trying failed. Hermione nodded seeing his logic as they moved up towards Professor McGonagall's office.

But as they walked Hermione noticed something seemed off about Harry, he was acting more distant than normal. And calmer which was weird, but maybe it was because if he lost his temper she would be probably be hit in the blast of magic. But still something felt off about him and she could still not place her finger on it. As they reached a corridor with no one in it Harry stopped.

Hermione blinked in confusion wondering why they stopped asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all, this is actually going just how I planned it," Harry said.

Hermione blinked completely lost at what Harry meant asking, "According to plan?"

Harry nodded turning around drawing his wand as he went and sent a spell towards Hermione. Thanks to his bad angle of attack the spell missed. Hermione rapidly backed away, in shock as she realized what was still off in her mind. Neither Harry nor she had actually used the phrases that made sure that neither of them was under the affects of the Polyjuice potion.

"You're not Harry are you," Hermione said drawing out her wand and cast a shield spell.

"Not that it matters much anymore now that the secret is out, but no I am not," the Polyjuice Harry said with a smirk.

"So are you Draco then," Hermione asked looking about for a way out.

"Yes I am," Draco said, "And now I shall gain pay back against you and Harry."

Hermione growled but then without warning her world faded from view as a spell caught her from behind. Malfoy walked over as his body reformed, as another Slytherin walked out from his hiding place. Malfoy looking at him closely before nodding and asked, "What happened to the others?"

"They were attacked. It seems the staff a good few of the students already know we were planning something," He said looking semi worried.

"And the potions?" Draco asked.

"The love potion was found but the other is still just fine. If you were to ask me though, I would say leave her here. It is too risky to continue with your plan if we all wish to escape without being found out," came the answer.

"I did not ask what you thought about this. Now pick her up and come on we have a potion to give her," Draco said glaring as he walked down the hall.

* * *

(Probably one of the darkest chapter i have written and rather short. But to be honest i felt this chapter was a little forced so hope it is okay.

Review thoughts. )


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hermione woke, and found she was surprisingly not in a dungeon or someplace worse. But rather she was in the Hospital Wing, with both Harry and Luna standing to her right, both looking rather worried. To her left stood Madam Pomfrey, who was holding a small vial of potion and looking relieved as Hermione awoke.

"Wha… happened?" Hermione asked, feeling surprisingly calm and noticing her mouth felt a little numb.

"Nothing thankfully, well nothing to life altering," Pomfrey said smiling, "Thanks to the watch that had been set up to protect you and your friends, for a while now. We were able to locate you and stop what they were planning before anything actually happened."

Hermione nodded still feeling slightly out of it as Harry spoke up, "If you're wondering why you feel so calm and numb; it is because of the calming potion Madam Pomfrey used on you. Just in case you started to freak out as you woke up."

Hermione nodded sighing to herself, "I cannot believe I let Draco catch me like that."

"Don't blame yourself Hermione, none of us could have expected him set up a plan this good," Luna said, giving her a tight hug.

"It is true," Madam Pomfrey said nodding, before she moved away from the group.

Hermione slowly sat up with the help of Harry and Luna and sighed. She really wished she did not have the calming potion running through her, she felt rather abnormal without her emotions. Looking at them she smiled a little, at least they were all safe.

A thought then crossed Hermione's mind making her ask, "So… what happened?"

"Well from what the Weasley twins told us as they were tracking you, Draco took you down to the dungeons with the help of another Slytherin. They alerted the second group that was keeping an eye out for you and sent them there at once. They busted into the room to find Draco and a few other boys with working a potion into your system, but were able to stop them before anything more could happen," Harry said looking very mad.

"What… was the potion," Hermione asked.

"Tests are still being run on it, but she thinks it was a lust potion. This is the other reason she gave you the calm potion, it might help reduce the affects when you woke up. Or at least that is her hope," Harry said.

"It seems to be working, but then again I cannot fully tell," Hermione said rather plainly.

Luna giggled then sighed at this saying, "I would be surprised if you could, she gave you the maximum legal limit as to make sure nothing freaked you out."

"So I am basically person without feeling?" Hermione asked.

"No you are not, just your emotions and feelings given to you by your body are greatly reduced," Luna said getting onto the bed and cuddling with her.

"I see, and how much longer will the affects last?" Hermione asked.

"For a few more hours I think," Harry said.

Hermione nodded getting comfortable and soon asleep again. Harry watched as Luna soon joined Hermione sleeping on the bed. He knew that when she woke there would be chaos, as while he had never personally seen it he knew Hermione had a temper that could rival his own. Getting up he walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was carefully studying the potion and sat down.

It was a small vial barely a quarter cup when full. Smaller than most any servings when it came to normal potions, but its affects had to be very powerful, if that was all that was needed to be affective. As Harry watched he saw Madam Pomfrey's look of annoyance grow as she studied the potion. He was not sure why this was, and though he wanted to ask her what the problem was, he knew better than ask right now. But finally after another half an hour of study she looked finally ready to speak.

"Well I am not sure if I should shake Snape's hand or smash his face in," she said finally.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"This potion is rather interesting or was. You see it has a shelf life of maybe a few days at best before it turns into nothing more than a flavored drink of water," Madam Pomfrey said sighing.

"So… nothing is wrong with Hermione then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I never said that. The thing is, while it can still affect someone, it is a powerful lust inducing potion. Thankfully they only got a few drops down, so we might get off lucky." She said sitting down as Professor McGonagall came into the room looking rather angry.

"What news do you have for me," the Professor asked right away.

"Good news, the calming draught worked rather well and Hermione should make a full recovery soon. The bad news they did dose a little bit with some of a lust potion so she might be feeling a little bit… playfully for the next day or so; maybe." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I see, that is good. Harry, come with me your going to be coming with me," Professor McGonagall said.

"Why Professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"As Hermione's body guard, it is your job to know anyone who actually was in on the plot against Hermione, and up until now you have not seen everyone so come with me," McGonagall said turning and leaving the room.

Harry nodded and followed her out of the Hospital Wing. They worked their way down through the school, but to Harry's surprise they didn't go into any of the offices. Soon they reached the Great Hall where Harry was met by a rather large shock. Standing there was a group of nearly thirty students; all tied up and around them stood a large group of adults all with their wands trained on the students.

"Is… is this all of them?" Harry asked semi surprised at the large amount. He had never thought that, this many would hate him or dislike Hermione for her cat like traits.

"Yes this is everyone that has helped try to take advantage of Hermione or get at you through her. You see while Draco, even if he did not wield the name Malfoy still knew which people in his house he could go to, to get back at you. I think you would also like to know that Snape is not among this group," Professor McGonagall pointed out.

"Really, why is that when it was his potion they used," Harry asked.

"Because he has already fled the school, you see as soon as he got wind that the plan had started, or was failing, he left the school. Wither it was because he did not want to be caught, or another reason, is unknown. We even checked his office and found it was also cleaned out of everything he owned," McGonagall said as Harry walked forward towards the group.

"What shall happen to them now," Harry asked, drawing his wand as he moved around examining each of their faces so he would not forget them.

"The current rules state that they will be expelled from the school, and they will all have their magic sealed for three years time," McGonagall answered, causing the entire group to stiffen in fear.

Harry could easily taste the fear in the air the students gave off as he turned and looked at McGonagall, saying, "That is rather harsh isn't it?"

"I agree, but these rules were laid down in a more… strict time, since they tried to assault a student at this school, they broke a law," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded looking at the group again spotting Draco looking rather mad and could not help but smirk a little. As he moved back over and put his wand away he spoke again, "I would like to make a request then."

"And what is that?" McGonagall asked.

"You say each of these kids worked together to try and rape Hermione right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what they each said," McGonagall said.

"I see, would it be too much to ask for a trail then. And use a truth potion as to see which ones are truly to blame, and which ones are taking the blame of others?" Harry asked causing many of the bound students to look at him in surprise.

"But why would you request such a thing?" came a question from one of the students in the group.

"Because I know Draco, and I know he would take down anyone he disliked with him that he thought he could get away with, even if they were innocent. Now wither this is true or not this time, I have no clue. But I am willing to see if it is true, if Professor McGonagall is willing, as well as Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Harry, we are not allowed to use truth potions at this school on students by order of the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall said.

"Incorrect," Harry said smirking, "You see no law cannot be made that would directly conflict with another law, nor can a law be made that would over ride a previously made law unless it is amendment to the first law. And written in the rule book it has a small list of laws of what the school can and cannot do to get the truth out of kids if need be. Truth Potion are included in that list as well as torture, it is why Filch keep those chains for hanging up kids ready if need be."

"How do you know this?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Hermione has been teaching me basic Government lessons about law making," Harry said, his smirk turning to a smile as he spoke again, "And as much as these purebloods may hate it. The laws of Muggle Great Britain still very much apply to them."

"So as such I request a trial take place for these students within the jurisdiction of Hogwarts, as the right of the House of Potter," Harry said.

McGonagall looked conflicted, but before she could speak a voice spoke up carrying through the halls, "Your wish shall be granted Harry Potter."

Harry turned and looked slight surprised as Dumbledore enter the Great Hall. The Headmaster walked towards them with great steps seeming to grow taller as he moved towards the group, and air of power was about him, and a fire seemed to burn in his eyes. No one dared make a move as he stopped before the group of students looking over each and every one of them carefully, studying them. Harry realized as he watched on, this was no longer the kindly old grandfather that loved to run the school and help kids. No, this was the man that had made Lord Voldemort truly feel fear, even at the height of his power.

This was the true Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and Defender of Hogwarts school.

Harry could only speak a few words as he felt the power that flowed out form the man, "Thank you, Headmaster, sir."

"Now, we shall see who is truly to blame for this mess," Dumbledore said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Draco was many things normally; cocky, prideful, arrogant, but that was not the feelings he held right now. To be honest as he and each of the other guilty students that were lined up for the trial; they could feel the preverbal executioner's blade hanging over their necks. It was not hard to see why; most of Hogwarts had turned out for this, Dumbledore someone who normally gave out second chances said that it could happen. And what was worse they had legal right to use truth potion.

They were currently seated off to the front left side of the Great Hall, with the teachers table to their left. And the students, professors, and anyone else that lived outside Hogwarts would sit while watching were on their right. Across the room sat four teachers as well as the students they had attacked; Hermione, Harry, and the seventh year Ravenclaw who had been attacked after talking with Hermione.

Draco was broken out of his thought, as was much of the people in the great hall, as Dumbledore banged on the table with a large wooden gavel. Dumbledore seeing that he had everyone's attention now spoke, his voice filling the hall with surprising easy, and clarity.

"We are here today, to decide the fate of these fifteen students. They are charged with attempted rape, intent to cause both psychical and mental harm. Forcefully administering without a legal license or the person consent," Dumbledore said, letting the words sink in.

"But, by request of Harry J Potter. Even with the evidence we hold against this group currently, he wishes for a trial, for the reason finding out who has truly caused him troubles. As requested we shall do so. Now we shall begin question," Dumbledore said, pulling a small vial of potion.

One of the students being held for trial yelled out, "I will take no such potion."

"You shall take it, as Hogwarts has its own jurisdiction, we can go over the normal laws if need be. Also taking it, might be the only way to prove that you are innocent," Dumbledore said, glaring at the boy who spoken up, causing him to shrink back in his seat.

Dumbledore moved around the table and summoned a stool forward stopping it by him so each student could sit on it while being questioned. Then he looked at the students on trial again, "You may either come forward willingly, or I will stun you and apply the potion myself so that will can get the answers needed. Either way you shall be questioned."

One boy at this stood up and walked over, saying as he went, that he had nothing to hide. Sitting down in the chair he let Dumbledore put the three drops needed. The boy's eyes glazed over as his expression became blank and unreadable. Dumbledore took a few steps back, giving the kids a look over, as if checking to makes sure the potion was working before finally speaking.

"What is your name," Dumbledore asked.

"Steve Hays," The boy said.

"Year?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Fifth year," Steve replied back.

"Which house," Dumbledore then asked.

"Ravenclaw," Steve answered.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, seeing the potion was working correctly. He then motioned for Professor McGonagall to take notes on all that happened, and was said.

Once McGonagall had gotten down these notes, Dumbledore spoke, asking, "Did you know of the plot to rape Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Where you part of this plot originally," Dumbledore asked.

"No, I was working directing under Professor McGonagall to help combat this plot," Steve said, causing a small amount of whispering to fill the room.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the wooden mallet causing it to knock on the table a few time, causing the room to quiet down. Once it was quiet again Dumbledore continued his questioning.

"Why were you in the group, of students that were taken in for helping Draco carry out this plot," Dumbledore asked.

"Because a few students, knew my dislike for Hermione. As such McGonagall had me join the group, as a spy," Steve said.

"Why do you dislike Hermione," Dumbledore asked, more curious than looking for information in this question.

"She is a Gryffindor with the mind of a Ravenclaw," Steve said.

"I see. Very well," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtfully before speaking again, "Did you, when you were with the group, actually want the counter measures to fail so Hermione would be raped."

Steve remained quiet for a few moments as if he was trying to fight off the effects, but the potion soon won out, with him sayings, "yes. I did hope for it."

"Did you regret these thoughts, or later not want this to happen to her," Dumbledore asked.

"No," Steve said.

"Did you directly add in the attack on Hermione," Dumbledore then asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"I see. That is all we need to know," Dumbledore said before giving Steve the counter potion.

Steve lost his glazed looked, and looked around slightly confused, before noticing the rather nasty looks he was getting. He soon found himself magically bound and sat off from the rest of the group as he was now proven guilty. Dumbledore then looked at the group who were still waiting to be question saying simply, "Next."

The court proceedings continued as such with a few finding that they were free to go, as they were truly innocent. But the count of guilty students increased slowly from where it had been. Dumbledore poked into very hole he could find, to see just who was truly guilty of these crimes, even pulling students out of the crowd to question them, if needed. Finally, only one student remained to be questioned, and was still untried, Draco.

"Draco move forward, and take a seat. You are now to be question," Dumbledore said.

"Fine, though I don't see why you're doing this, you have all the information you need," Draco said, before getting up and walking forward.

Sitting down on the chair he let himself be dose with the potion. Dumbledore ran through the questions again to see if anything had been missed. Nothing had. Then as Dumbledore went to apply the counter potion he stopped looking at Draco thoughtfully. Placing the potion back down he seemed to contemplate something before nodding.

Dumbledore then asked, "Draco. Considering all that has been said, what, do you think the punishment should be for you and your fellow classmates? Consider as if your attack had been made against a pureblood, rather than Hermione Granger"

Draco was quiet for nearly a minutes before he finally replied, "The punishment should be two fold. The first would be a psychical transformation to make her in terms of looks, though our genders would remain the same. The second would be a powerful sealed on our magic and form, locking us all in that shape, and unable to use our magic before turning us over to the Auror to lock away in prison."

As Draco finished speaking the room at erupted into talking, no one had expected this. Dumbledore gavel bagging filled the room, but it was nearly two minutes later before people noticed the sound and started to quiet down. It still took another five minutes though before the room was completely quiet again. Once it was quiet again and Draco had been given the counter potion, Dumbledore walked over to the teachers table and pulled out some papers.

Dumbledore came back over with them, and handed them to each of the students that had been proven guilty. He took a few steps back and let them read them. One by one looks over sadness or in some cases complete horror passed over the faces of the kids. As the final one in the group finished, that being Draco, Dumbledore went back to the stand behind the teachers table and give the punishment that would take place.

"As we have seen today, we have now before us Twenty four students guilty of these crimes they have been charged with. And I shall now read to everyone here their punishment. Each of these students will have their magic sealed, and will be returned to their home, with a notice of their expulsion from this school, as well as the reason they were forced to leave. As such I shall now snap their wands in two," Dumbledore said, gaining a rather grim expression as he summoned each and everyone's of the guilty student's wands to him.

Dumbledore carefully place each wand on the teachers table, so it was standing on end. He then walked to the end of the table and aimed his wand at the other wands on the table, as they stood in a line. He fired one spell, it passed through each wand, at first nothing happened, then suddenly all twenty four wands were burning. Harry shivered a little bit at the length Dumbledore was going to make sure these types of actions were considered among the worse punishable offenses. After all this was not something that could be undone, unlike with Hagrid who had just had his wand snapped in two, these kids would not even have those pieces to try and cast magic with.

Soon nothing was left of the wands expect for a small pile of ash. Dumbledore walked down and with the help of the other teachers escorted each student out of the Great Hall. Some went looking defeated, while others were fighting to escape. Draco was the most interesting of all though, instead of fighting, or cursing out Harry or the others, he just looked to be dead, like all the life had left him. Luna who was close enough to see him passed as she was not allowed to sit with the victims could easy tell he had never expected this outcome.

"Sometimes the worse nightmare, is not the one you dreamed up for yourself. But rather the one you made," Harry would say later, when Luna told Harry just what she had seen. Luna would take these worlds to heart over the next few years to come.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The news paper that came in the day after the Hogwarts trial would soon be the reason great political shift in the Ministry of Magic, and later would cause uproar for much of the magical world. The changes started rather small, as all the students who had been convicted and had their powers sealed had been locals. The parent of the student, or those of pure blood families, had become rather mad and said the ruling was unofficial and wanting it to be overturned at once. Fudge heard this, was more than willing to give his full support as it would earn him a good paycheck.

But while those that held the power to try and over turn this law; most other wizards outside this select group, were agreeing with the ruling, even if some of them thought it was almost too harsh. Unfortunately, or fortunately for those at the ministry, when the paper printed that they were working to overturn the Hogwarts ruling, as a way to drum up support something, things started going wrong for those that had convicted students. The International Wizarding Community decided to say enough was enough, and decided it was time to bring the British wizarding community forward out of the dark ages.

Now normally, the other countries would leave each other alone as they were normally to busy with their own problems. But over the last twenty years, they had been watching the British community, as the war that had been going on, had started threaten to spill over into other countries. But after it ended, a few things happened that had kept the other country attention, mostly being the release of very dangerous criminals by buying their way out. Now they saw those who had once caused the war were acting up again, and with Dumbledore's help decided it was time to do more. Every witch and wizard was equal, no matter their blood line.

Fudge was soon flooded with none stop owls, but not from Ministry employees but rather other Magical Ministries around the world. Each and every one of them was threatening to part ways with the British Ministry of Magic and the community as a whole, if he were to continue his support of the proven guilty rapists. For him this would mean the very likely lose of his job, for losing the other countries support. For the community and many of the more well of families this would also lead to the down fall of them.

Fudge, at first thought these threats, were nothing more than that. But as the stack kept growing, he began to fear that there was some truth to those threats. As such he decided to check and see just what would happen those threats were proven to be real. The truth when he found out that if they were to part ways with the other countries was scary enough to leave with him nightmares. Well over half of the current products bought within the British wizarding community were from outside countries. And that was just magical items; if they included other things, such as food and fabric, it made up well more than seventy five percent of all their goods.

A good portion of the dark side of the pure blood community was not happy, not in the slightest. Not only were they unable to getting their way, but if they did get their wish through legal means they would likely lose all their money as supplies for some items skyrocketed. But just because they could not use legal means to get the conviction overturn did not mean they were above using illegal ones. There were people within the world who could be paid to undo these things, no question asked.

The problem is none of the people considered just why Dumbledore had done the sealing by himself. He was not above using darker means to prove a point if needed. And this was true this time. Dumbledore had rigged each seal to damage the magical core of each kid beyond normal help if it should be removed by anyone but himself. As such five students lost their ability to use magic once the seal was removed, before the word got out to the other families to not risk it, less their children be left nothing more than squibs.

It was two weeks later when Hermione started dealing with problems of her own from the backlash of the international community saying no, hit. As the families could not do anything about the other countries or that matter about Fudge no longer helping them, they decided to focus their displeasure on the orginal source of their problems, Hermione Granger. Now she was not the real source, but she was muggle born and that was good enough for them.

As such they started sending out some of the most threatening letter they could write. Some threatening her, while others telling her how she should have just let it happen so their child would not have to lose their magic. And these were the tame ones, she got ones filled with a pus like substance that could have left her hands with covered in sores; she had only avoided these thanks to Fred and George's warning seeing the sudden influx of letters for Hermione. Even howlers where coming in.

Harry, who had been asked by Hermione to let it go at first, was starting to get worn down by the nonstop letter. Even if she burned nearly all of them, more kept coming in and more often they were becoming howlers, rather than just normal letters. Harry finally decided to stop this after five days, when three or four howlers dropped from the owls onto Hermione's plate and exploded in a wall of noise.

Harry stormed up to the staff table in the middle of breakfast, and demand that Dumbledore do something about the non-stop letters. Not only were they wearing down Hermione, but they were becoming more than a daily annoyance, but also a slight risk to the other students. Saying if nothing was done soon, he and Hermione would leave the school for another, and that no argument could or would be made that could stop them.

Dumbledore was overly worried about Harry and Hermione leaving the school, as the other school would likely have just as hard time as he was. But even if he did not believe the threat to be real, it did not mean he could not do something about what was going on. As such the next day he set to work on the school wards. It took him a while to actually get the old ward set up, but soon he was able to block mail for one student again. It was an old part of the ward system put to help control students, but was later deemed to be illegal to use against students.

After being informed of this, Harry wrote to Hermione's parent informing them about what was going on, and the lengths Dumbledore had gone through to make sure this never happened again. He also told them to send all letter addressed to him instead of Hermione, till they felt it was safe to lift the letter restriction. Neither of Hermione's parents were the least bit happy to hear what was going on, but considering what had been done to prevent this type thing from happening again they did not complain or make a move, to remove Hermione from the school.

"Hermione, do you think this place will ever return to normal," Fred asked, about a week later.

"What do you mean normal," Hermione asked, as to her this school had nothing 'normal' about it.

"Well back when, the houses were all that separated us, rather than who thinks what is right." Fred said, closing his study book.

Hermione growled, letting out a light hiss, "Why can people just let this matter go?"

"Because you, Harry and Dumbledore basically undone an entire's generations worth of thought," George pointed out.

"Hay, right is right," Hermione said, defending her actions.

"I am not saying that is untrue, but you rather shook up things is all," Fred said, as Harry and Luna showed up.

"Does not mean I like people going on about it none stop," Hermione said, sighing.

"What are people going on none stop about," Luna asked sitting in the chair closest to Hermione, while Harry sat down on Luna's other side.

"The trial," Hermione said.

"Oh okay," Luna said nodding.

"Either way, let's get done with our homework and get onto potions studies," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and set to work at once, as did the others, as she gave a small thought to potions. It was one of the other big changes that had happened. Since Snape had fled the school, they needed a new potions master. But a good potions master was hard to find, that would be up to the challenge of teaching at Hogwarts. Currently Dumbledore, even if it was not his best subject, was covering the position till he could find a replacement.

It was rather surprising how calm and easy the class became with someone actually teaching it. Neville grades, which were normally near the lower end of the class, were climbing back up. While others of the Slytherin house who had got off easy were not struggling to keep a good grade. It was rather surprise to be honest just how much a different person changed the entire atmosphere of the potions lab.

Even things as simple as the House Point System, which normally could be seen, changing every day, were now only changing once every few days. The kids could not figure it out, but a select few did. It was because the teachers worked hard to counter Snape point destruction against other houses, while rewarding his house for the small things. The damage he had done was often so much so thanks to how he ran his class, that there was no way they could counter how much points he gave and removed.

Hermione sighed shaking her head, she may not have liked they her mind would drift to the events a month ago, but she could not help it. As much as she also wanted to let the matter of her attack to be let go she was stuck on it as well, but soon something would take her out of this line of thinking rather well. And it came the next day as Professor McGonagall announced that they would soon begin studying for the end of the year Exams.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harry and the others had never been so happy to see the train that would take them back to their home for the summer. The rest of the year had been rumors and talking behind their back none stop. It did not help that the group's tempers were running a little short, thanks to the end of the year exams. Harry actually suspected that if it was not for Dumbledore's rather public display and punishment of the students, which they would have dealt with more problems besides talking behind their back.

Harry got a train compartment for just himself, Hermione, and Luna. Before the sealed it shut with a spell so they would not have to worry about being bothered at all. Hermione was currently reading a book, while Luna was asking Harry about what he thought would be the best classes for her, though she had already decided to follow in Harry's and Hermione example for extra classes in her third year.

"So I need to work on math then, if I ever hope to catch you," Luna said, looking over the book list that Hermione had written up for her.

"Yes, though the math they teach here is basic stuff. So Hermione and I will help you learn the more complicated math problems," Harry said.

"You're not too great at math yourself you know," Luna pointed out.

Harry looked away, as he tried defending himself saying, "Yeah… but I am learning."

Luna just giggled at this, before giving Harry a kiss on his cheek causing him to stutter and blush a little before she moved and sat down by Hermione. Carefully she pulled Hermione's tail just lightly just enough though to get her attention.

"Yes Luna?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"How far are Muggles ahead of the wizarding world in math and other such things?" Luna asked, wanting to bring in Hermione into some of the talk.

"Well if your comparing field to field, some we are way advance in others we are lacking," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well let's go with communication I guess," Luna said after a few moments, she was hoping, to visit Hermione sometime during the summer.

"Well as I told you at Christmas, the Muggle world is very advance in that aspect; you watched mostly shows that were fictional based. News can span the globe in an hour or less. If the rumors my dad and mom were talking about are true, these new computers will soon be able to link the entire world together. Till we could take in real time with a person in China, the United States, and here in at the same time," Hermione said.

Harry blinked in surprise slightly at this, while Luna looked almost amazed at this possibility. Harry then asked, "Is that really possible."

"Possible yes, though it is my mom and dad who know the most on it," Hermione pointed out.

"The Wizarding world has something like that, Magical mirrors that people can talk to each other using, but nothing nearly as extensive as what you're talking about. As the mirrors can only hook up one to two other mirrors max, before the spell becomes too hard to work, let alone thousands or more," Luna said.

"Much like the phone system, it would be neat if we could see each other though when we called," Hermione said.

"So anyway what are your plans till I get show up?" Luna asked.

Hermione blinked slightly confused, before asking, "Plans?"

"Yes plans, don't you have you summer all planed yet?" Luna asked.

"Well… no not really. Once we get our homework down for the summer, we did not really know what to do next, with Harry staying at my house for the summer our options are a little more limited than before," Hermione said.

Luna started laughing a little bit, confusing both Harry and Hermione. She sounded a little rude to them but then seeing their annoyed look she said, "Sorry, I am laughing because for Hermione not to plan out the entire summer to maximums the study time. Seemed rather funny at the time to me is all."

Harry nodded, "Okay I guess that makes a little sense."

Hermione nodded, "Well if I did try that well, I am not sure yet what to study, that and harry and you kind of made me pull back from that…."

"Study-holic," Harry said bluntly.

"Yeah that," Hermione said with a slight blush on her face, "That well I still study a lot but fun is well… being with you two now rather than studying all day long."

"Ah, thank you," Luna said smiling.

"Yes thank you luna for helping me and Ron with that, I am not sure if we could have survived all the way through fifth year," Harry said, teasing Hermione.

"No problem," Luna said only for her and Harry to both be hit by a tickling charm from Hermione.

Hermione watched them for a few moments before lifting the charm only to be tackled by both of them and tickled herself. This turned into an all out battle for domination and last person standing, in the end, somehow Luna got a tickling charm on the other two and won, leaving them rather breathless for a few minutes as she sat on the chair innocently. Once they got back into their seats and straightened out their clothes they started talking again.

"So anyway, you really don't have anything planned for this summer?" Luna asked.

"Nope not at all, we decided to take it easy this summer, Harry kind of asked if we could just spend the summer exploring around and having a more, well normal childhood, rather than travelling," Hermione said.

"That and we do have one for sure thing planned that is the Quidditch match that will be happening near the end of the summer," Harry said rather happily.

"Do have tickles already," Luna asked.

"No I don't, but I plan on writing to Ron to see if his dad knows where I can buy some," Harry said.

"Sounds like a plan, my dad has never really like flying; he prefers to keep his feet on the ground. So we never went to see the matching, though I have always wanted to see one at least," Luna said.

"I take it you're the type of person who would like to fly," Hermione said.

"Yep, though I never had much of a chance to outside learning to use a broom first year," Luna said.

"You could always borrow my broom," Harry offered.

"Are you sure, that broom is the main reason you have held your current spot on the Quidditch team, well beside your own talent," Luna pointed out.

"Yes I am sure, besides the broom is meant to be ridden not sitting in some closet gathering dust," Harry said.

"Cool, in that case, next year let's try and do that," Luna said.

"Why not during the time before the Quidditch match," Hermione asked.

"Well when Wizards set up the events, they tend to set up near Muggle campsites, so they can rent it out. But even if these areas are sometimes semi remote there is a good chance of Muggles showing up so they want people to keep Magic use to nothing if at all possible, even flying on brooms. The area around the arena will be heavy warded, but the camp site will not be," Luna explained.

"And how on earth would you know that?" Hermione asked.

"My dad is a journalist above all, and will cover normal things as well as the unknown." Luna explained.

Hermione then asked, "Luna do you know how to get tickles to the event?"

"I personally don't but I can ask my dad and he should know where we can get good tickles. Not the best, but at least good," Luna said.

"What are considered the best?" Hermione asked.

"Well for Quidditch it is supposed to be the highest seats, but I always thought the seats in the about half way up are better, as they are supposed to be where the game is easier to watch," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said.

"By the way I just remembered something. Next year Hogwarts is going to be hosting an interschool game," Luna said.

"What is called?" Hermione asked suddenly interested.

"I… I am not sure, but I know it was supposed to be between three different schools," Luna said.

"That would be the Triwizard Tournament! But last time I read that had been discontinued as the death toll had risen to high," Hermione said.

"Sounds like trouble to me," Harry said, gaining a slightly exasperated looked.

"Come on, just because you have a tendency to get caught up things does not mean you will with this," Hermione said.

"Oh? I will bet you my broom I will be somehow pulled into that, even if I don't get near the signup sheet of whatever they have for entering," Harry said, "Besides look at the last three years, in some way I would have been involved including this year."

Hermione thought if over and did have to admit each of these last three years harry had dealt with some major and minor events at Hogwarts. The first year he had gotten himself involved in by accident; the second one was again an accident but then charged in headlong when Hermione was attacked. This year, if Sirius Black had not been caught she was sure he would have been pulled into that as well.

Hermione sighed and then said, "Okay I guess you have a point."

Harry nodded, "In that case I know what I am doing for my free time when we are not playing around."

"Studying spells," Hermione said smirking.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Great you two just switched bodies on me, I guess the world is coming to an end," Luna said.


End file.
